Guarded
by sonicfan2000
Summary: 2 new girls enter Ouran Academy in class 1B. After a misunderstanding they find themselves face-to-face with the Host Club, from then on their lives would never be the same. This is my first time writing with Ouran! Rated T because I'm paranoid. No pairings in mind right now.
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

**Okay, I was talking to my best friend (who is in another country ;_;) on Facebook, and she mentioned that one day when I go to Japan (I'm learning the language, I really want to go there) I should do a manga (I've practiced for a year now) based on me and her. I told her I would try but I realized me going to japan would take me years to carry out so I decided to write a fanfic with me and my best friend in Ouran, since we both love it.**

**I'm not going to use our real names for obvious reasons, so the names are made up! But the way I describe ourselves will be, more-or-less true.**

**Summary: 2 new girls enter Ouran Academy in class 1B. After a misunderstanding they find themselves face-to-face with the Host Club, from then on their lives would never be the same. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.**

**Claimer: I own myself and my friend... kidding just myself**

******Not sure on pairings (if there's going to be any)**!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club**

"Today Class we have some new students who will be joining us." The teacher, Mr Kimura, said boredly to his class, known as 1B. "They are from a different country so please be nice. Girls, please introduce yourselves." In front of the black board was 2 girls, 1 was standing normally while the other was slightly behind her friend.

"My name is Ramey, I'm 15-years-old and as you should've noticed I'm American." Ramey had a strong American accent but her Japanese was fluent.

Ramey had brown straight hair with a left parting, she did not have a fringe, her skin would make Dracula look human** (I'm not joking it's that white),** she has hazel eyes, if you looked at her nose you would see a few small, barely noticeable, spots, Ramey wouldn't be called skinny but she certainly wasn't fat. The girl behind Ramey didn't speak nor did she even look at her curious peers.

"This is Abbey, also 15-years-old. She's from England. Please don't take her...shyness... let's call it that... Please don't take her shyness personally."

Abbey had darker skin than Ramey but she wasn't considered black, she more between tan and white **(I'm not trying to being raciest I swear, if it is tell me and I'll change it)**, she had a slightly lighter brown hair colour than the American girl and was parted to the right, her hair was also straight, she had a fringe that covered her eye, if you looked closely you would see Abbey's eye colour is also hazel and her body weight seemed almost exactly like Ramey's, Abbey did not have spots.

From first glance the girls looked like fraternal twins, but Ramey had stated that she was American, while Abbey was English.

"Thank you Ramey for introducing you _both." _Mr Kimura gave a small glare to Abbey, who shuffled further behind Ramey. "There is a seat at the back and front, chose who gets what." The girls looked at each other in sync. They hugged each other then went to their silently decided seats. Abbey sat at the very back in the corner next to a window while Ramey sat at the front next to the door.

During the entire lesson, the students closest to Abbey would try to get her to talk, so they could hear her English accent, but nothing seemed to work. Abbey just kept on a straight face while staring out the window, she appeared to be day dreaming deeply. Unlike Abbey, Ramey was a social butterfly, her peers had already taken her in like she was their own.

"What part of America are you from?" A boy student had asked her from behind, Ramey turned around to answer him.

"Arizona."

"What's it like there?" A girl, next to the boy, asked next.

"Like a desert."

"So, Ramey?" A girl next to the paled skin American started. "If it's like a desert why are you so pale?" Ramey gave her a toothy grin.

"It's just the way my skin is. But Abbey over there." Ramey pointed to the lonely girl, who was still daydreaming. "If she would just stay _outside _longer than 10 minutes then she would have a tan." This seemed more of a message as Ramey had practically yelled that statement.

"Are you and Abbey long lost fraternal twins?" A boy next to Ramey was next in the 'interview.'

"Why does everyone think that? No, I like to think we were in the past life and now we're just mentally linked."

"Do you have any friends in America?"

"Yes I do!" Ramey looked, a little too, proud when saying that.

"How are you and Abbey friends? You're so different."

"Uh... Opposites attract?" Everyone nodded in understanding.

xxx

Lunch time had finally started, Abbey and Ramey walked side-by-side to the lunch hall. Upon their arrival some of Ramey's new friends had asked her _and _Abbey to sit with them.

"_We should sit with them_." Ramey had said in English so no one would understand their conversation **(I don't know if Japanese schools teach English, I'm just guessing they don't.)** Abbey shook her head, still refusing to speak. _"Come on, our parents told us to fit in, this is our chance." _Abbey pulled a random note book and pen out of no where and wrote,

_'I'll be fine, you sit with them. I was going to skip lunch anyway.' _Ramey sighed, she had grown accustomed to her English friend's eating habits long ago.

_"Fine, only for today I'll let you off the hook. I guess you're going to find the library?" _Abbey nodded then waved goodbye and walked out the lunch hall while Ramey grabbed some food and joined her class mates.

"Is Abbey always like that?" A girl, Yumi, asked Ramey as she sat down with her meal.

"Yeah. She prefers her solitary and doesn't like lunches. I dunno why."

"So what are you going to eat?"

"Pasta." A random boy next to Ramey looked at her tray.

"On it's own? Can't you afford sauce?"

"Yes I can, but I hate any kind of sauce. If you want to meet a sauce lover go to Abbey." If the English girl wasn't going to make friends then, so help her, Ramey was going to get people at least interested in her.

Meanwhile Abbey was having trouble finding a quiet library, so far she has visited 2 and all of them was ridiculously noisy. She finds it irritating that she can't go in her favourite place in any school with out being disturbed. Abbey had heard that there were 4 libraries all together, she begged that 1 of them was quiet and no one in class 1B would see her.

Since she first entered her new class, all her class mates and even her teacher tried to get a conversation out of her, but the shy girl only smiled, listened then walked away. It wasn't that Abbey didn't like anyone, that's far from it, she's just feeling extremely uncomfortable with new situations.

Briefly, Abbey wondered if she should at least _try _to make friends, her mother was always encouraging her to do so.

xxx

**After School (I know I'm doing a lot of time jumps, I swear after this chapter I'll stop. I just want to know if plot so far is okay.)**

Abbey was standing next to her best friend's desk waiting for her to hurry up and finish packing her bag. Abbey sighed.

"I'm hurrying! Jeez." Ramey finally finished and both brunettes left their class room and started walking down the empty hallway. "So do you think we should watch the next Doctor Who episode when we get home?" Abbey suddenly started scribbling on her, magically appearing, note book.

'_No way in hell.' _

"But why?! It's so _AMAZING."_

_"Don't use my word."_

"How about this? You watch Doctor Who with me and pretend your interested and I'll do your homework."

"_Deal." _The girls shook hands, then continued walking until they reached the top of the first stair case.

"Only 2 more to go." Ramey sang, as they walked down the steps. Abbey rolled her eyes and huffed. "Your so lazy that it's not even funny." Ramey said that quite loudly.

"Who are you calling lazy?!" The 2 girls froze on the middle step and looked to the left. There was a small gang of tough looking boys glaring at them, 1 was cracking his knuckle the brunettes assumed he was the leader.

"We weren't talking to you." Ramey realized, too late, that was said a bit to harshly. The leader took a step forward, Abbey gripped Ramey's arm in fear.

"Oh I see your that new American kid from class 1B. I guess all Americans are rude, typical." He snorted. Ramey balled up her fists.

"Don't bring down America just because you think Japan is better! They are equally just as good as each other. Put your jealously of moi somewhere else! You lazy son of a bitch!"

"Listen here, I don't care where your from but no one calls me lazy you got that? Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" In seconds the slightly spotted girl's face grew red, Abbey let go of Ramey and took a step back. Just in time as the American brunette punched the mama hater in the face. "You bitch!" He yelled. Ramey looked at Abbey and Abbey looked at Ramey, they both had 1 thing on their minds. RUN!

So they ran...

Ramey had never been chased before and she had to admit it was kind of fun, maybe that was the adrenaline thinking for her. She and Abbey had ran back up the stairs and were finding a good place to hide, but that was proving rather difficult as the gang of boys were surprisingly fast and Abbey sucks at running.

At some point the boys had started to slow down, so Abbey and Ramey quickly turned the next corner and shoved themselves through the next door they saw. The foreign girls swiftly slammed the doors closed with their body weight. They didn't realize that they just changed their entire future by going through that door.

"Welcome." Question marks were visible on Ramey and Abbey's heads as they looked at each other, in sync they slowly twisted the heads to be shocked at what they saw. 7 handsome boys were gathered around a sofa holding roses out to them.

"Well, looks like we have some first timers." The blonde boy, that looked like a Disney character prince, said as he sat down on the sofa next to another blonde who looked like he should be in primary school.

"Hey, they're twins!" Ironically, a pair of identical twins had exclaimed in perfect unison. They walked over to a small brown haired boy, who looks very much like a girl, and started nuzzling 'him.' "Har-u-hi!" they sang, "Why aren't they identical like us?" The 'boy' named Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"They're fraternal twins. They're basically just siblings who were happen to be born on the same day." Ramey and Abbey were beyond confused to correct these strange teenagers.

"Kyo-chan, do you know who they are?" The small boy, who should be in primary school, asked in an innocent voice to a not so innocent looking blacked haired boy.

"Their names are Abigail Saddler and Ramey Goldsmith, both in class 1B. Ramey is from America while Abigail is from England." The almost-Disney-prince stood up and walked towards them. He managed to get behind them and wrap an arm around their shoulders, which in mille-seconds Abbey threw off and took a large step back.

"So you're not twins?" Ramey finally found her voice.

"No. Why does everyone think that?"

"Well you look alike Rame-chan." The kid-high-schooler was now holding a pink bunny.

"Whatever." Ramey replied, she paused for a moment. "Who are you calling Rame-chan?!" She suddenly yelled. The boy looked ready to cry as he leaped up to an _extremely _tall boy, who Ramey and Abbey had not noticed until then.

"Guys I think you're scaring Abigail." The brown haired boy had finally broke free from the twins and was looking at Abbey who also looked ready to cry, but was trying to keep a straight face. Ramey instantly broke free from the Disney prince's light grip and ran to Abbey and hugged her. The second smallest boy walked up to the girls and stopped at a respectable distance. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm in class 1A." A pair of arms wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders.

"We're Haruhi's best friends the Hitachiin brothers. We're also in class 1A!" The one on Haruhi's left raised his free hand,

"I'm Hikaru." His twin copied.

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Don't listen to them." Haruhi sighed. 'He' pointed to 'Kaoru', "That's Hikaru, and that's Kaoru."

"You always spoil our fun!" The twins poked Haruhi's cheeks. '_do these guys ever stop touching him? Are they a gay threesome? Not that there's anything wrong with that.' _Ramey thought. The next on the introductions list was the taller blonde, he pushed Hikaru and Kaoru away from Haruhi. He then bowed in front of the brunettes and offered them both a rose.

"Please accept my humble apologise for scaring you." He said this looking at Abbey, who was still clinging to Ramey, but didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. "My name is Tamaki Souh. **(is that how you spell it?)** I'm in class 2A. I am honoured to have met you ladies." Ramey accepted her rose but Abbey, as expected, didn't. This lack of response sent Tamaki into a corner of depression.

The giant came to the girls next, with the boy still on his shoulders.

"My name is Honey!" Were they going crazy or do Abbey and Ramey see pink flowers floating around his head.

"Mori. Class 3A" With that they walked away. The foreign brunettes trying to recover from the shock of Honey being their senpai. And lastly the black-haired boy pushed up his glasses before speaking.

"And I'm Kyoya Ootori. Class 2A. And now..." In a flash Ramey and Abbey were surrounded by the crazy boys.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They all said.

* * *

**Okay how was this? Good? Bad? Rubbish? Terrible? Get a life? I need reviews, good or bad I don't care! I think this did seem a bit rushed but I'll let you people decide that, which means you have to REVIEW!**

**Like I said Abigail Saddler and Ramey Goldsmith are not mine or my friend's real names, for safety reasons I can't tell you them. ;) But I have a question for you, can you figure out which girl I'm supposed to be? I bet you'll get it wrong.**

_Ouran= _**Speaking English**

Ouran= **Speaking Japanese**


	2. Starting Tomorrow you are a Host!

**Is this really that bad? It's been a few days and hardly any views never mind reviews... ANYWAY I'm enjoying writing this and no one has given me a reason to stop posting chapters so that means I don't have to stop, right? ^_^**

**If you don't understand the title then you soon will, I've got it all figured out. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starting Tomorrow You Are Now a Member of the Host Club!**

_In a flash Ramey and Abbey were surrounded by the crazy boys._

_"Welcome to the Host Club." They all said._

The girls blinked twice in confusion. Ramey laughed nervously,

"A... Host Club?..." Tamaki came into Ramey's personal space,

"Yes dear, so what type of boys do you like? The strong silent type?" Mori held out a rose, "The boy-o-lita type?" Honey copied Mori but his bunny was also holding a mini rose, "the mischievous type?" the twins let go of Haruhi and linked arms with each other while holding out a rose each, "the cool type?" Kyoya simply pushed up his glasses but still held up a rose in a bored manner, "or even the natural type?" Haruhi gave a charming smile and held out 'his' own rose, all while 'his' eyes were on Abbey, who was _very _slowly shuffling towards the door.

"OR would you rather me? The princely type?" Tamaki gently grasped Ramey's chin and tilted her head up, if the 2 got any closer they would be kissing.

"H-hold on!" The American girl pushed Tamaki away from her. She breathed deeply for a moment before continuing, "There seems to be a major misunderstanding here. We didn't even know a host club was here! Me and Abbey were just hiding from these boys who were chasing us, right?" Ramey gave a pleading look to Abbey, who looked like a startled deer. "We were hiding, right?" The English loner nodded quickly then stared at her shoes.

"You were being chased? By whom?" Kyoya asked in an almost curious voice. Ramey looked slightly shocked for a second.

"Uh... I don't know... Anyway I'm sure they're gone now so we'll be going! Bye!" The paled skinned girl grabbed Abbey then sprinted out of the room, they didn't stop until they reached the courtyard. The foreign girls stopped to catch their breath.

"_That was scary." _Abbey wrote on her, magically appearing, note pad.

"Tell me about it. Those were some weird boys, I'm almost certain Haruhi is a girl." Abbey nodded in agreement. By now the Ouran students had caught their breath, "Let's go now." With that Abbey and Ramey officially had their first day in an Japanese school.

xxx

The best friends arrived at the place they have to call home. A large building with a bunch of tiny flats inside, Ramey and Abbey were on the 12th floor. Abbey hung her head while Ramey groaned,

"Okay, it's not that bad! We can do this!" Abbey gave her a 'really' look "Come on, you're the Abster! You can do anything. Now on the count of 3 we start climbing the stairs. 1...2...3!" Just as Ramey said the girls started climbing the stairs.

8 minutes later

Ramey and Abbey were gasping for air as Abbey opened the door to their apartment. It was exactly what you would expect, decent size living room, kitchen, 1 bathroom and 2 small bedrooms.

A delicious smell hit the girls and they were quick to follow it to the kitchen.

"_Hey mom, what are you cooking_?" Ramey asked her mother. Ramey's mother looked a lot like her daughter but was chubbier and had black hair that she always wore in a braid.

_"Your favourite, pineapple and ham pizza."_

_"YES!" _Ramey yelled dramatically as she fist pumped the air, Abbey clapped in joy.

_"So Ramey, Abbey, how was your first day at Ouran? Made any friends? Are there bullies? Did you manage to speak Abbey?"_

_"It was fine. I did, Abbey didn't. Yes there are, but we're fine. No Abbey didn't." _Ramey's mother gave Abbey a sad look.

_"Come on Abbey, you promised me that you would try to make friends here. It's not going to help your life get easier if you keep everyone at a distance." _Abbey looked angry as she wrote on her note pad.

"_I'm fully aware of this! But I've already told you that I don't need any friends, I just want some, and I'm living with 1 so I'm okay." _Abbey stormed away into her room she shared with Ramey.

Abbey and Ramey's room was pretty common, it had a wooden bunk bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and a small TV where you could play the ps2 or watch a DVD. The English loner flopped onto the bottom bunk, her bunk, and stared at the bed above her, falling into a daydream.

xxx

Today there was a surprise assembly for all first years at Ouran Academy, this was Abbey and Ramey's first assembly so they were excited. When the classes entered the massive hall they found 4 rows of about 30 chairs, class 1B was in the second row behind class 1A. The girls soon found that it went in order as class 1C sat behind them and finally class 1D at the very back.

"Well look who it is." Ramey and Abbey froze at the voices that spoke in perfect unison and slowly turned their heads to look in front of them. Their guesses were correct as they saw the identical twins from yesterday, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi was in between them. '_Are they always sandwiching him?'_ Ramey thought.

"Fancy seeing you again so soon." The twin on the left, '_I think his name was Kaoru, so would that mean the other is Hikaru? They do seem slightly different.' _Abbey debated in her head.

"Did you miss us that much?" Hikaru asked slyly Abbey ignored them and stared at her shoes, Ramey on the other hand gave them a dirty look.

"You wish. You 2 are such creeps, who would miss you?" The twins hugged Haruhi, who had been oblivious to the whole exchange.

"Haruhi would." _'What's up with the perfect unison? I feel sorry for Haruhi.' _Ramey thought that in her head though she wanted to say it out loud. Haruhi didn't even seem to try and fight off the taller boys but did shush them.

"Leave Abbey and Ramey alone. Besides the headmaster is about to speak." The twins immediately let go of the boy, who still looks like a girl, and looked up to the huge stage where the headmaster was about to speak.

"Good morning first years." He said into a microphone.

"Good morning headmaster Souh." Everyone said back. '_Where have we heard that before?' _Both Ramey and Abbey thought.

"Today I have an exciting announcement for you. This term you shall be working with your other peers." Question marks were visible on every students head. "I mean that you shall be working with other classes in your year. This means for 1 term you shall get to know your peers and possibly learn great things from them, you may get some new friends to. I've already decided which classes team up with who, Class 1D shall be with 1C and that means 1B shall be teaming up with 1A. You are dismissed." The twins turned to Abbey and Ramey and gave an mischievous look.

"See you in class." They winked and walked away with their class. At that moment the girls felt like crying, they were stuck with the evil twins.

"Well at least Haruhi will be there, she can keep them distracted. And who knows, they might not even notice us, we're not that special." Abbey nodded in agreement.

xxx

Abbey glared at her best friend who was crying with anime tears.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!" Abbey breathed out deeply as she buried her face in her hands. Right now the girls were in the Host Club, not being hosted but they were still there, Abbey and Ramey were sat at a table and were commanded not to move from there, by the twins. Now if you're wondering why they are doing as they're being told we'll have to go back a bit.

A few hours earlier

Turned out that the first years were only going back to their classes to collect their belongings, apparently all the paired up classes were going to spend the day together, to get to know each other through talking and games. As soon as every student in class 1B had gathered their stuff they were led outside onto 1 of the many large fields, the, always around when you need them, maids took away their bags for it to be placed on a checked blanket, for each bag...

"_This is ridiculous, a blanket for each bag?!_ _And you thought I was dramatic." _Ramey whispered in Abbey's ear, the girl nodded. The girls followed their class mates and tried to keep in the middle of a crowd, that was forming out of A & B, so that the chances of a certain pair of twins finding them weren't large. The class chairman of 1A cleared his throat and all voices were cut off.

"Okay, I've been instructed to inform you that you have all day to chat with each other. At 10am some games will start and everyone is free to participate, but at the end of the day you have to pick a group for you to be in, for the rest of this term. The rules are that no more than 6 people in each group, at least 2 students must be from different classes to your own and you can't change once they've been decided. So... begin socializing!" As if they were robots that had just been programed, all the students from the 2 classes began to have conversations.

Obviously Ramey and Abbey stuck together, a silent agreement that no matter what they would be in the same team. Ramey did all the talking but Abbey did listen, trying not to fall into another day dream. Abbey and Ramey learned that class 1A was the most snobbish class as they had the richest upbringing, also that Haruhi was a scholarship student.

After they finished speaking with 2 boys, Ramey felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Haruhi smiling at them. The American girl nudged her friend to turn around as well.

"Hey guys, listen I never got to apologize to you on the behalf of the Host Club." Ramey chuckled,

"Don't worry about it. Just don't expect to find us going there ever again." Haruhi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand what you mean. When I first met them I thought they were rich bastards, in fact I still think that but I learned that there's more than what meets the eye."

"Are you trying to convince us to go back?" Haruhi shook her head.

"No, no, no. Sorry if it came out like that. In fact I just wanted to get to know you."

"Really? I'm not rich if you're after money." The Host Club member smiled sweetly. '_This guy is becoming more, and more girly.'_

"I know, I could tell as soon as you didn't fall for Tamaki's charms. I'm not rich either, I'm what this school calls a 'commoner.' "

"Hey, she's like us Abb- Abbey?" Ramey turned to see her best friend was gone, when did that little fox sneak away? Ramey faced Haruhi again, who had an equally confused look. "Do you know where she went?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm really sorry but I have to find her!"

"I'll help!" Ramey was amazed, not many people truly want to help Abbey.

"Thanks." Haruhi and Ramey split up to find the missing loner.

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi gently nudged people aside as she looked around for the missing girl. From observations and from gossip, the scholarship student learned that Abbey was a loner and refuses acknowledge anyone if she isn't with Ramey. She also learned that she's quite timid and can easily hide in the shadows as no one gives her any attention.

"Will you stop running away!" Haruhi knew that tempestuous voice anywhere.

Normal POV

"If you don't climb down we will have to use force." Haruhi managed to find her, self-claimed, best friends by a few large trees and she was shocked at what they were doing. Hikaru and Kaoru were at the trunk of the largest tree, yelling at Abbey who was on a, some-what, high branch.

"Hikaru, Kaoru... What are you doing?" Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"She's stuck." They stated. To Haruhi, Abbey did look scared... of the twins.

"Maybe if you walked away she would come down, she doesn't seem to like you 2." Hikaru turned to the trapped girl.

"That's just plain rude!" He yelled.

"What have we done to you?!" Kaoru joined in the yelling.

"Just leave her alone!" Haruhi's voice dominated the twins'. "Why are you trying to corner her anyway? And don't say you aren't, I know the both of you."

"We just want to know why she won't talk." Kaoru started.

"But she kept ignoring us every time we asked." Hikaru finished.

"So we tried to catch her, but that made her run away." They explained in perfect unison.

"Just go away, please?" The Hitachiin brothers looked at her, then Abbey, and sighed in defeat. They began walking away, but as they past Haruhi they whispered, "Don't think we're done with her yet." They disappeared into the crowed of students from A&B. The scholarship student rolled 'his' eyes, 'he' was used to Hikaru and Kaoru's forceful behaviour. Though it was mainly Hikaru that came up with their selfish games, Kaoru was perfectly capable of doing worse.

When Haruhi looked at Abbey's branch she was surprised to see she wasn't there. The scholarship student looked at the ground and was really surprised to see Abbey was standing in the shade of the tree gratefully smiling at her. No words were needed for Haruhi to understand Abbey.

"Your welcome." Haruhi was about to walk away when she remembered 2 things. "Oh yeah, Ramey's looking for you." The English girl bowed and began walking towards Haruhi to pass her, but the Host Club member held up "his" arm just before she could pass. "Be careful around the Hitachiin twins." 'He' whispered. "They seem to have a plan forming and your their target."

After School

Abbey had calmed Ramey down, as she somehow saw the whole exchange, and explained how Haruhi was innocent and the Hitachiin brothers didn't hurt her, but did give her a good scare. Ramey forgave them, but she hasn't told them this as the 2 didn't see them at all. But don't get Ramey wrong, just because she forgave them doesn't mean she's going to trust them any time soon. At some point Haruhi started to hang around them, and 'him' and Ramey became friends. But no one was sure how Abbey saw the scholarship student, but seemed to be okay in 'his' presence.

Ramey, Abbey and Haruhi were in a triangle talking. It was after school and all the students of A and B had to choose their groups, the 3 decided to be in a group but they needed 1 more member from Haruhi's class.

"How about Tohru?" Ramey suggested, Abbey just shrugged.

"No, he's a real jerk. How about Kisa?" The 3 looked at the mentioned girl, she appeared to be in a group of 5 already.

"Well who's left? We just need 1 person, is that so much to ask?!" Just as Ramey yelled this, class 1A's Chairman appeared with a clip board.

"Where's the rest of your team?" He asked. Then out of no where 2 pairs of arms wrapped themselves around the 3.

"Here we are!" 2 Voices yelled as they spoke in perfect unison. Hikaru and Kaoru had 1 arm around Haruhi's shoulders each, while their others were pressing Ramey and Abbey into the boy's sides, Abbey to Kaoru's and Ramey to Hikaru's. All 3 were too shocked at the sudden movement to stop the Chairman from writing down the twin's names into their group.

"Thank you. You're team C. Hikaru, since you're the oldest you're team leader. You can go home now." The Chairman didn't give any eye contact to the brothers as he spoke, he then walked away. A few moments passed, then reality smashed into the 3. Both Ramey and Abbey pushed away from Hikaru and Kaoru in sync, though Abbey's push was a bit more forceful.

"No way in HELL I'm being in YOUR team!" Ramey yelled. The Hitachiin brothers smiled innocently,

"It's not our fault." Hikaru began.

"That you didn't oppose." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"You took advantage of the element of surprise." Haruhi said in monotone.

"We did not!"

"Did too!" Ramey argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, did too, DID TOO!"

"DID NOT, DID NOT, DID NOT, **DID NOT!" **The 3 were gasping for breath. "We will settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be that you go to the Host Club everyday after school." Ramey gulped before answering.

"Deal." The American girl was slightly nervous, she hasn't know the twins long enough to know off by heart. Hikaru and Kaoru placed green hats on their head and started spinning in a circle together.

"Haruhi, you're not allowed to tell her!" They yelled while spinning. Once they stopped spinning they acted like a mirror image of each other. "Okay, so which 1 of us is Hikaru?" Ramey looked at them both critically, nothing was giving away their identities, she glanced at Haruhi, who was keeping to what the twins asked, not giving away any hints. Ramey took a wild guess.

"This one's Kaoru?" Ramey pointed to the right, "And this one's Hikaru?" Ramey pointed to the left.

"Wrong!"

Back to the present 

So after a bit more arguing and major resistance, Ramey and Abbey found themselves back in the Host Club sitting alone, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"_So we have to come to this hell hole every day?" _Ramey asked no one in particular. Abbey appeared to be ignoring her. _"Are you still mad at me? Oh come on Abbey, it was a 50-50 chance, there was no way I could've been able to tell when I've barley known them for 2 days." _The shy girl wrote on her note book.

_"That's not the point. I don't want to be here, these guys scare me."_

_"You're scared of them? I just think they're a bunch of spoilt brats."_

_"They might be able to understand us, you know."_

"You know what?" Ramey switched languages, "I don't care, these guys are spoilt rotten and they know we don't want to be here!" At the sound of someone clearing their throat, stopped Abbey from attempting to calm her friend. The girls looked to see the 7 boys were standing a respectable distance away from the table.

"It appears you made a deal with 2 of our members and lost." Kyoya began. "It also appears that you're not interested in being hosted at all, but you have to be here after school everyday for the rest of your time here. I'm afraid I don't agree with this." Was Kyoya going to save them? Abbey and Ramey could kissed him.

"What?! No way, they lost fair and square!" The twins protested. Abbey began writing, the hosts paused, shocked to see the girl attempting at communication.

"_Actually Ramey, you lost! Why am I here?" _The English loner showed Ramey the paper, of course the boys managed to look at it to.

"What does that say Tama-Chan?" The cute-as-ever Honey asked.

"I believe she's saying how much she loves it here, with moi."

"Moral support?" Ramey ignored the hosts as she answered her friend's question.

"We're coming off topic." The foreign girls could feel the threatening aura coming from Kyoya. "Anyway, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm afraid I must ask these girls to leave. They have no benefit for us."

"_Agreed_!" Ramey yelled, but quickly realized she yelled in the wrong language. "I mean... Agreed... Well now we have this settled we'll be leaving." But as soon as the American girl stood up she was swept into a crushing hug by Tamaki.

"Are you saying you don't love us?! We shall serve you, my princesses, until you are satisfied."

"I'll be satisfied if you let go of me!" Instantly Tamaki did what he was asked. "Look, Kyoya Senpai, we are sorry for disturbing your club, and we won't do it again. After we leave here today, you shall never see us in Music Room 3 ever again. Come on Abbey." Abbey did what she was told and started following Ramey was they headed for the door. "_What a bunch of idiots."_

"Hold it!" The dramatic voice of Tamaki stopped the girls at their tracks. "I was never taught English, and I'm sure no one in this school has as well." Haruhi raised 'his' hand.

"I was taught it until I went to Ouran." Tamaki's eyes suddenly started watering.

"And you never told us?! Why didn't you translate them for us?!"

"Trust me, it's better you didn't know."

"Tono, get to your point!" Exclaimed Hikaru.

"Oh yes! No rich person has been taught English as far as I'm concerned. So I've got a proposal for you, join the Host Club and teach our guests a new language!"

"No way." Tamaki made a dramatic shocked face. Kyoya sighed and opened his notebook he seems to always be carrying.

"Tamaki has a point, it would probably give us more customers if we give them a easy language to learn. So now it's in my benefit..." He began turning pages. The girls were horror stricken, wasn't Kyoya their hero not to long ago? "Ah, Abbey." The said girl gulped in fear. "Your family is due to fly to here in 3 months. Wouldn't it be a shame if they lost their, oh so expensive, tickets?" Abbey wrote in her notepad.

"_He can do that?"_

"Believe me, he can." Haruhi answered.

"So if you want your family to visit and keep visiting you, I would suggest that you join us." Ramey was about to launch an attack on Kyoya, if the shy girl wasn't holding her back.

"_You son of a motherfucker bitch! How can you fucking do that to a person?! Threatening the ability to see one's family should not be in your rich ass rules!"_ While Abbey and Haruhi were shocked at the girl's language, the rest of the Host Club where beyond confused.

"Translation please." Haruhi gulped as she slowly turned to Kyoya.

"Uh... She said that it's not fair to threaten the ability for one to see one's family." Haruhi decided that 'he' wanted the girls to leave Music Room 3 in 1 piece.

"_That's not what I said girly!" _Growled a still furious Ramey.

"_I'm saving your butt here, shut up!" _Haruhi growled back.

"Okay the next person to speak English is going to disappear tonight." You didn't need to look to know that was Kyoya, this instantly shut the 2 up. Though Ramey was still ready to declare World War 3.

"Uh... Kyoya... I don't think we should force a young maiden into the Host Club." Tamaki stuttered. '_I might just tolerate this guy if he carries on in this direction.' _Ramey thought. "Besides... I mean... It's not like she can cross-dress, everyone already knows her real gender."

"That last statement is true, but I'm not called the Shadow King for nothing."

"So Abbey-Chan is going to be in the Host Club?" Honey asked in an innocent voice. All 8 pairs of eyes were on the said girl. Slowly she wrote in her notebook, then showed it in Haruhi's direction.

"Well Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"It says, 'only if I get to see my family.' " By now Ramey seemed calm enough so Abbey allowed her friend to gain some distance.

"So you're going to make Abbey cross-dress?"

"No. She will find out what she's going to do tomorrow, by the way please be here an hour before school starts." Abbey nodded slowly, as if afraid. "You may now leave for the day." The English girl turned around and was about to take a step when Ramey grabbed her collar.

"Hold it! I'm not letting you do this alone. Kyoya I want in to!" Suddenly Kyoya smirked like the twins, just then Ramey realized she fell into his trap.

"Of course. Remember meet us here an hour before school. Bye!" Abbey dragged Ramey out as she looked about ready to call the president of America and demand an army.

xxx

By the time Ramey and Abbey were back in their flat, Ramey was still muttering curse words about the Host Club, but she soon stopped as her mother was in both girl's faces looking in a mix of worried and angry.

"_Where on earth have you girls been? You were supposed to be home ages ago?! I was ready to call the police!"_

_"Sorry mom. But we uh..." _Ramey didn't exactly want to tell her mother that they joined a Host Club, she would think that they're gay, though there is nothing wrong with being gay. "_We were talking to our class mates and their friends. We must've lost track of time."_

_"Really? What are your friend's names? Did you make friends with your class mate's friends? Abbey, did you be-friend them." _Ramey explained about the first years being with other first years for 1 term and being forced into groups for an unknown reason.

_"So in our team, we have the evil twins Hikaru and Kaoru, a boy named Haruhi and of course me and Abbey."_

_"I don't like the sound of you 2 being in the same group as 3 boys, you said yourselves 2 of them are evil."_

_"Don't worry about it, there's Haruhi to control them. And for a bonus point, I think him and Abbey are slowly becoming friends." _Ramey mother's face was beyond shocked, Abbey blushed with embarrassment .

"_You're making friends? My baby's are growing up!"_

xxx

Ramey and Abbey were in their bunk bed, Ramey on top and Abbey on the bottom. Both girls were thinking about their day.

_"If it wasn't for those stupid twins and their stupid game, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I guess it can't be helped. Starting tomorrow we are now in the Host Club."_

* * *

**That took forever to write. I've been re-reading this a thousand times and I think this is better than the last chapter, but I've still got hardly any views or reviews... This does not help a girl's self-esteem people!**

**So hopefully you've learned a little bit more about Abbey and Ramey. I know for definite that Abbey is not going to be host, but what about Ramey? If I at least get 1 review about weather Ramey should be a host or not then I'll go on that person's opinion, if I don't then your just going to have to live with what I choose. So in other words REVIEW PLEASE!**

**If anyone has any questions then PM me. I'll be happy to answer any! ^_^**

**PS: I've learned that writing with a bunch of characters in 1 room is hard. I wouldn't recommend it. :)**


	3. The Insecure Type

**I don't have anything to say so... On with this chapter! ^_^**

Ouran=Speaking Japanese

Ouran= thinking Japanese

_Ouran= _Thinking or speaking English

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Insecure Type**

_"If it wasn't for those stupid twins and their stupid game, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I guess it can't be helped. Starting tomorrow we are now in the Host Club."_

xxx

An hour before school: Music Room 3

As promised, Ramey and Abbey turned up at the abandoned music room at 8am. Tired and grumpy, but ready for whatever it was they had to face.

When the girls opened the door Ramey and Abbey faced a crying, hysterically, Tamaki.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"What are you talking about? We were on time." Tamaki showed them a pocket watch, still crying.

"YOU WERE 4 SECONDS LATE!" Ramey and Abbey sweat-dropped, was 4 seconds that big of a deal?

"It's just 4 seconds. It's not like it was 4 minutes." Tamaki grabbed Ramey's shoulders and started shaking her.

"A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN 4 SECONDS! 4 SECONDS IS ALL YOU NEED TO BE KIDNAPPED, ROBBED..." The tall blonde crushed the American girl into a, very tight, hug. His eyes then became distance.

"Hey you blonde idiot, let go of me!"

"There's no point. He's in his dramatic mind theatre right now." One of the twins came next to the hugging 2. "You're going to have to wait until he snaps out of it." The twin then faced Abbey, who was standing around not sure on what to do. "Sorry to make you wait a bit but Kyoya-senpai hasn't arrived yet. Could you wait a while?" Abbey gave a slight nod, barley noticeable, and began walking towards the same table she sat on the day before.

The English girl began looking around at her surroundings, Ramey was still trying to shove off Tamaki but was having no such luck, Mori seemed to be observing Honey eating cake but Abbey caught the quick glances he sent around the room, the girl noticed Haruhi wasn't around yet, if they were 4 seconds late Abbey doesn't want to imagine what's going to happen to the poor boy, and finally Abbey realized that there was only 1 evil twin in the room. '_That 1 seems nicer than yesterday, still he might be putting on an act. Where's his brother? I would feel less paranoid if I could see both of them.' _With nothing else to watch Abbey fell into a day dream about the most random things.

Meanwhile Tamaki finally came back to the real world, and pulled Ramey even closer to him.

"Don't worry my darling! I shall protect you from these filthy commoners!" Ramey was starting to suffocate a little.

"If you don't let go of me in the next 3 seconds, I will murder you with my bare hands!" At this Tamaki let go of the American girl, now trying to get air back in her lungs. "What... is wrong with you?"

"But I was protecting you from the filthy men." Ramey sighed.

"You're like the dramatic version of Abbey. You can't separate the imaginary world from reality." Then suddenly the door opened from behind Ramey, and out came the missing devil twin.

"Boss, don't tell me you were molesting 1 of our new members." Ramey gave him a W.T.F face. While Tamaki began screaming.

"WHAT?! NO HIKARU YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! I WAS PROTECTING HER!" '_So that 1 is Hikaru huh?' _Hikaru grabbed Ramey's shoulders, from behind, and steered her away from the dramatic blonde.

"Whatever you say boss." Hikaru pushed Ramey all the way to the sofa's and let her go once they were in front of Kaoru, who had stood up once he saw his twin.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Ramey asked.

"Dunno." The twins shrugged. Ramey sighed then sat on the sofa. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the sofa opposite her. "How do you feel about cross-dressing?" They asked.

"Huh?"

"We mean that..." Hikaru started.

"Would you mind..."

"Pretending to be a boy." The twins finished together. The American girl looked at them suspiciously, like she was expecting a jump scare.

"Why would I pretend to be the opposite sex?"

"Never mind." Kaoru said, his brother seemed shocked that he ended the conversation quickly.

xxx

Soon the wait was over and the shadow king arrived to the abandoned music room, and Haruhi was trailing behind him. As soon as the brown haired boy entered, the twins and Tamaki attacked him with hugs, and in Tamaki's case, tears.

The foreign girls, Mori and Honey ignored this exchange and went to stand in front of Kyoya, unintentionally creating a line.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi, are you done?" The 4, in a blink of an eye, joined the line as if they were soldiers awaiting orders. "Now that we're all together, I will begin by giving out our 2 new members their jobs. Abbey, for now you shall serve the Host Club and their guests tea and treats."

"So she's a maid?" Ramey asked, Kyoya nodded.

"Do you think you can handle it?" With the aura Kyoya was giving out, it was obvious the girl didn't have a choice. "Good. Now for you, Ramey." The said girl gulped. "Did you notice anything about the school when you entered?" Ramey shook her head. "Did you not notice it was empty of teachers and students."

"Both me and Abbey weren't paying attention."

"Of course..." Kyoya didn't look pleased, which made the girls cling to each other. "You know it's like that for a reason."

"And what's that reason?"

"We are going to transform you into a host."

"_What in chicken carnations did he just say?!... _I mean... WHAT?! Is that what you meant when you said if I would mind cross-dressing?!" Ramey demanded from the twins. They smiled innocently and shrugged. "So why do I have to cross-dress and not Abbey?!" Kyoya opened his black notebook.

"According to my research Abbey is common girl's name, rarely used for boys. Plus I think she's too famine and a bit too... filled out." Abbey blushed and crossed her arms, to try and hide her chest. "But you on the other hand, are a tom-boy and flat chested." Ramey did not deny this. "And I also found out that the name Ramey is used for boys only, it's not a girls name." Abbey poked Ramey's cheek and you could see her laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.

"Oh shut your mouth Abbey! Your name is unisex." Abbey wrote in her notepad,

_"True, but girls are more popular for it. Plus at least I don't have to pretend to be a boy."_

_"_About that... How on earth are you going to convince the school I'm a boy when I've already revealed myself as a girl."

"We're going to trick the school like we did with Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as attached himself to Ramey's stomach.

"HONEY-SENPAI!" The twins and Tamaki yelled as the 2 new Host members looked at Haruhi in shock.

"Haruhi you're a girl?" Ramey asked. The boy- GIRL nodded, expecting the worst reaction. Abbey and Ramey looked at each other, Abbey wrote on her notepad.

"_We knew it." _Ramey said this unintentionally the same time as Abbey showed Haruhi the paper.

"How did you know?"

"You were really girly, we almost thought you were gay." Before Haruhi could reply, Tamaki was in front of Ramey holding out a white paper bag.

"This is your new uniform. My hair stylist should be in the dressing room to give you a more suitable haircut." The American girl took a hold of the bag.

"You knew about this from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Only you 2 and Honey didn't know."

"Takashi." Honey whined to the giant he's always around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." _'A man of few words, so far he's my favourite.'_ Abbey thought.

_"_Okay, I'm gonna go change... Wish me luck Abs." The girls waved goodbye as Ramey walked to the changing room.

A moment of blissful silence hung in the air until Hikaru and Kaoru slung their arms around Abbey's shoulders, instantly she ducked and took a step away.

"We have something for you to Abbey." The shy girl did not like the looks on their faces. They held out a maid costume in front of Abbey. "You have to wear this when serving us." The English girl gave a pleading look to Tamaki, who instantly got the message.

"I will not have a precious young maiden wearing that thing you call an outfit!" He stood in between the twins and Abbey. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted.

"But boss, it doesn't even show any major skin!" They protested.

"A proper young woman should not show too much skin until after she's married. Plus can't you see that Abbey-Chan is uncomfortable in the presence of that thing!" It was true, Abbey was eyeing the maid outfit like it was her death bed. "I will not allow her to put it on!" The twins looked ready to fight, all this over a stupid maid outfit?

"How about we have Abbey on trial?" Haruhi said. All the boys turned to the cross-dresser. "That means that for 1 week we let Abbey wear her school uniform while... serving... and if she has the quality's of being a maid then we decide on an official outfit." Abbey could've kissed Haruhi is she was a boy.

"I believe this is logical. Hikaru, Kaoru, no bringing maid outfits until we decide if Abbey is fit to be a maid." Again, Abbey would've kissed Kyoya if she wasn't scared of him.

"Fine." The twins sighed in defeat. They walked away, dragging the poor Haruhi with them, mumbling a few curse words. Tamaki began talking to Kyoya about something and somehow Honey and Mori were back at their table. Abbey decided that she would go back to the table she sat on earlier, it might as well be hers at this pace.

Abbey didn't know how long she was there, but a familiar innocent voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Abbey-Chan, Rame-Chan is ready to show her new appearance!" Abbey nodded and followed her small senpai to the changing rooms, where the rest of the Host Club was waiting for the curtain to reveal their newest Host member. "We're all here Rame-Chan!"

"Okay, I present you... drum roll please?" Ramey said from behind the curtain, a random boy came out of no where with a drum and did what the American girl asked. "I present to you... The new Ramey Goldsmith!" The yellow curtain was drawn back and a boy replaced where Ramey should've been.

Ramey was wearing the boy's uniform and her hair had been cut Haruhi style, but it was still brown.

"Wow! You make an amazing boy Ramey!" Tamaki yelled and grabbed the, now cross-dressing, girl into a hug and began spinning her around.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Tamaki did no such thing. "Mori-senpai, help me!" In a matter of a few seconds, Ramey found herself being lifted from the ground by her under arms by Mori. "Thanks."

"Hmm." The tall host placed the girl down again. Ramey looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh boy..." She mumbled. "My mother is going to kill me." The American girl felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Haruhi giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, my father was furious when I cut of my hair but he got over it. I'm sure your mother will get used to it, it's not like you can grow it back in a snap on a finger."

"I'm glad to know I wasn't the first person to have done this."

xxx

During the first classes, Ramey, Abbey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were excused from facing their peers as it would spoil the surprise. The rumour of a new host had spreaded fast. Kyoya predicted that Ramey would get many customers, so he made the twins and Haruhi skip class so they could give Ramey some tips. Abbey was there for silent support, and to learn some rules she would have to follow for being a maid.

Once the hour long break started, the rest of the hosts arrived at Music Room 3. Kyoya ordered Abbey to the kitchen next door so she could begin making 'commoner's coffee' and serving it. The rest of the hosts were in their usual 'welcome' stance and signalled Ramey to go behind Mori, so on one could see her.

Moments later the massive door opened to reveal today's clients.

"Welcome to the Host Club." The hosts said in sync.

"Today my princesses." Tamaki began saying. "I will introduce to you a new member of our club." The girls began whispering to each other.

"I wonder who he is?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he single?"

"I wonder what type he is?"

"Ladies please!" Tamaki interrupted the girls. "Now I present you, your new host." Mori side stepped away from Ramey. There was some confusion.

"Tamaki-kun." A girl Ramey recognised as Yuuki from her class, "That's Ramey Goldsmith from class 1B. She's a girl."

"Now I'm afraid that's where you have been deceived my princess." The blonde prince explained gently.

"You see, while in America I was severally bullied. And I found that being in woman's clothes made feel better, so I began dressing like 1." The twins had forced Ramey to learn her 'background' off by heart. "I'm sorry I've been deceiving you." Ramey bowed. You could see that some of the girls were beginning to like her.

"It's okay, Ramey-kun." Another girl from class 1B said. "Is it okay if I request you today?" The bowing American cross-dresser's hair covered the fact her eyes widened, with surprise.

xxx

Abbey was forcing herself not to go out there and help her friend, she had noticed how she nearly lost her balance when the girl asked if she could request her. If she was going to react like that to a request, Abbey wondered how on earth she was going to become a host.

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you." Well at least she can recover quickly.

"And that's not all!" Hikaru told the girls. '_Don't you dare you demons! I don't want an introduction!'_

"We also have another new member, but this one is more... controlled." Kaoru finished his brother's thought. _'You're making me sound like a fudging slave.' _Abbey managed to keep her anger down and prepare a smile she always placed on her face. The girl picked up a silver tray and placed the, matching, tea pots and cup on it with some 'commoner's coffee.'

"We present the Host Club's maid, Abbey-Chan!" Abbey walked into the room like a waitress would in a café, holding the silver plate. The girl could fell the glares on her, she had to fight her natural instinct to run and hide. The English girl was forced to wear an apron, apart from that she was in her normal school uniform. Abbey did a small curtsy with only 1 of her hands, then smiled sweetly.

xxx

"So Ramey-kun, I'm curious. Why did you choose to move to Japan?"

"Did you manage to get a girlfriend?" Ramey was completely stuck, she had no idea what to do. The twins only helped her getting into character then went to mess around with Abbey. Haruhi told her to be herself, but being herself does not fall into the romantic category. '_Seriously, what did I get myself into?! Sometimes I'm far too loyal for my own good, damn you Abbey! Why are you such a push over?!' _Ramey's 2 clients were looking at her expectantly, '_Crap! Okay think, what can I talk to them about?... I know.'_

"I see, so your father abused you and your mother for many years, and that was why you fled here?"

"Yes." Ramey had managed to get her eyes watering.

"You must hate him."

"I do, but if it wasn't for him... I would've never of have met Abbey." As if by magic, the said girl stood behind Ramey and hugged her from behind. "I'm fine, it's acting." Ramey whispered in Abbey ear.

"You 2 are very close... You help each other with your insecurities..."

"SO ROMANTIC!" The 2 guests squealed together. The foreign girls were beyond confused, did they think they were in love or something?

Meanwhile the Host Club were watching the girls, in secret to their clients, only Kyoya and Haruhi were watching freely.

"Kyoya-senpai, does this mean they are a duo now?" Haruhi asked.

"I think yes, though I'm not going to force them."

"Why?"

"Because it's so much easier now that we have a maid. It's almost like Abbey was born to be 1." Haruhi sweat-dropped, of course her senpai would say something like that. The cross-dresser looked at Ramey and Abbey, 'I think what their clients say is true, their closeness is partially because they help each other with their insecurities. I wonder if what Ramey said was true, did her father abuse her? And I can't be the only 1 who is wondering about Abbey's story.'

xxx

The whole day went pretty well for the girls, they were smiling at what they achieved today. After their first session, Tamaki told them that the 2 have to do something like that more often. He also gave Ramey the 'insecure' type, of course the girl complained saying how everyone else gets a happy sounding type while hers sounds depressing. The blonde idiot just ruffled the girl's hair and said something about being lost and hopeless attracts girls. Abbey was free from any types as she was a maid and no host really knew her personality.

Their last session was after school, Ramey even gained a new client. It seems pretending to have had a traumatic past and a possible 'romantic interest' who seems to have also had a traumatic past, brings girls towards them. But even so, Ramey didn't miss the fact the twins tried to rope Abbey into their 'brotherly love' act, good job she's an expert on ignoring idiots.

Over all, Ramey is sure the Host Club likes them. Considering the fact that Honey is always offering Usa-Chan, his bunny, to the girls, Ramey noticed that Mori glanced at them once in a while to make sure they were okay, Kyoya wasn't threatening them so Ramey assumed he didn't hate them, Tamaki was extremely affectionate with them (though Abbey always rejected it), Haruhi gave the foreign girls tips on how to survive the club. But the twins... The American cross-dresser wasn't so sure about them, they seemed to like them but Haruhi has warned them that they are **very **good actors so you can never be sure what they're thinking.

As expected when Ramey got home her mother had a heart attack.

"_What in the chicken carnations happened to my baby?!"_ Ramey sighed, she was going to have to tell her mother about the Host Club.

"_Mom... I have a confession to make."_

_"Don't say it! You're in a gang aren't you?!"_

_"No mom, please just listen."_

_"I'm listening." _Abbey tried to sneak off but Ramey's mother's voice stopped her, "_Get your butt back to where it was young lady!" _Abbey did what she was told.

"_Mom... Are you aware of what a Host Club is?"_

_"No."_

_"A host club is where a few handsome boys entertain girls."_

_"What's that got anything to do with you? HAVE YOU BEEN VISITING 1?!"_

_"In a way... We're a part of 1." _Ramey explained what has been happening at school, about the deal with the twins, forcing Abbey into the club to trap Ramey, how she has to cross-dress, what the girls have to do in the club and how Haruhi is a cross-dresser.

_"So have they hurt you anyway?"_

_"To be honest, I think after a while we could all become friends. I think Haruhi is already our friend so it's just 6 more to go!"_

_"Abbey, be honest with me, do you like being with these people?" _Abbey wrote in her notepad,

"_I can tolerate it."_

xxx

Over at the Hitachiin mansion, a certain pair of identical twins were playing a video game in 1 of their many game rooms, but neither of them seemed interested in what they were playing. The brothers seemed deep in thought. It wasn't until Hikaru threw his controller to the floor did they start talking.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Kaoru looked alarmed as his golden cat-like eyes searched for any injuries on his twin.

"What's wrong?" The younger Hitachiin asked softly, as to not add any wood to Hikaru's flaming temper.

"I don't know why, but those newbies really bother me!"

"Why? I think they're nice."

"Exactly! They're too nice, especially that stupid Abbey!"

"What's wrong with being too nice?"

"It's unnatural, I mean everyone has a dark side. A side they don't want anyone to see."

"I know what you mean, but we've only known the 2 of them for a few days. There's no way we can get to know them that quick, it takes time. They aren't Haruhi, they don't seem as simple and blunt."

"..."

"Oh I see." Kaoru grinned devilishly. "You're upset that Ramey doesn't trust us and Abbey rejects any attention we give her." Hikaru clenched his fists and jaw.

"Kaoru you're being stupid! I don't want to be either of their friend's anyway!"

* * *

**Okay so how was that? I spent a really long time on this yesterday, but then when I went to save FANFICTION HAD SHUT DOWN! I lost half of this precious work, I literally cried. So as soon as it came back on I started writing this until about dawn, then woke up about 8am and finished this at 11:30am! **

**So Ramey and Abbey are a duo now in the Host Club (Abbey is still the maid, just with a few extra jobs), the Host Club has taken a liking to them and the twins want to discover Abbey's true personality. I wonder what's going to happen next?**


	4. Abbey has a breakthrough!

**I'm finally going to reveal who which girl I'm supposed to be, since a few people were interested! But You're going to have to read this first before I tell you. ;)**

**Changing the topic, I know I should've mentioned this earlier but OHSHC episode 8 has not happened yet. I'm saying this because I might base some chapters on the episodes, because then it might be easier for me to make up the chapter plot and I could possibly make it funnier than the episode itself. Understand? No? Too bad. ^_^**

**Anyway this chapter is original. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A breakthrough!**

3 weeks has passed by since Abbey and Ramey first stumbled upon the Host Club. During that time Kyoya decided that instead of teaching English to the guests during hosting hours, Ramey and Abbey would teach during break every week day. His reasoning was that learning was not romantic, and it became obvious the girls came for Ramey _and _Abbey, like how the twin's guests come for Hikaru _and _Kaoru.

Ramey was still cross-dressing, and she had to admit it was much easier than being a girl. Though there are times that she still waltz into the girls bathroom, luckily no one has ever seen her do so.

Over time Ramey and Haruhi have become great friends, in Ramey's opinion, they are always studying together at lunch in the class rooms, talking during the "classes" (**the term thing from chapter 2 is still going on)** they had together and they even host together, as friends, occasionally. Of course Tamaki and the twins joined in on their 'girl bonding' many times. But the girls didn't mind, in fact sometimes they encourage it.

Abbey was a different case. Though she doesn't seem to hate anybody she doesn't open up. On many occasions she could be seen with either Mori and Honey or with Haruhi and Ramey, Haruhi and Ramey was more popular. But there were times she just disappeared and reappeared as if she could teleport. During hosting hours Abbey would serve everyone, but when no one needed her she would hang out with Ramey to help her with the customers **(they both still didn't understand what was so 'romantic.') **

Unfortunately it turned out that Abbey was a brilliant maid, also the twins did not forget about the trial. So at the end of the 1st week, the twins kidnapped Abbey, after the last of the guests left, and threw her into the changing rooms. They passed her the maid outfit and wouldn't let the poor girl leave until she showed them her wearing it. Any escape attempts ended before they started, there was a point where the twins demanded she threw out her school uniform, to prove she was changing. Abbey was then forced to where the outfit during hosting hours from then on.

During the middle of the 2nd week, Tamaki had began pulling the girls into his family. When he first began calling them his daughter's, of course Abbey and Ramey had no idea what he was going on about. But Kyoya explained to them about Tamaki's habit of making any one in the Host Club apart of a family he has created, Tamaki was the daddy, Kyoya the unfair mommy** (Abbey and Ramey struggling not to laugh at that), **Mori and Honey were the neighbouring cousins **(turned out they were cousins), **Hikaru and Kaoru were the mischievous sons, Haruhi was the rebellious daughter, Ramey was 'the loving daughter' as she was kind and caring to all the host members and finally Abbey was the 'cold-hearted daughter' **(this sent Ramey raging) **as she still rejects any love from anyone except Ramey, but even that was limited.

Right now the twins, Haruhi and Ramey were in 1 of the many massive halls at Ouran Academy. The reasoning for the grouping was still unknown, but everyday class 1A and 1B were stuck together like glue. Mostly they play games, do quizzes, have days where you just chat and sometimes there are obstacle courses, for obvious reasons Ramey and Haruhi couldn't take part in those. Today was another 'play games day.'

Both classes were looking at the class 1A chairman expectantly, waiting for him to tell them what they were going to play. He looked a little nervous but that was normal for him.

"Today I've decided that we should try to play commoner's games." There was a few students who were whispering 'yes', the loudest was Hikaru and Kaoru. "But since I don't know any I thought I would let Fujioka, Goldsmith and Saddler take over today." All eyes were suddenly turned to the 3 commoners.

"Uh... Our games are for little kids." Haruhi tried to make the rich students go off the idea.

"We don't care, please teach us!" Well that failed. The 3 thought hard for a moment, then Ramey seemed to have gotten an idea.

"We could play 'what time is it Mr wolf?'" Abbey faced palmed while everyone else looked at the American girl curiously, even Haruhi.

"How do you play it?"

"Basically 1 person will be facing the wall, that person will be the wolf." Everybody nodded in understanding, "And everyone else will be the wolf's potential dinner. The people who are not the wolf will stand in a line and will ask 'what time is it Mr Wolf?' The wolf will say a number between 1 and 12, what ever number is said is the steps the non-wolves must take. Once the non-wolves are close enough the wolf can say 'dinner time' after the question is asked and the non-wolves must run back to where they came from. If the wolf catches a non-wolf then that person is the new wolf. Understand?" There were some confusion on some faces. "Should we do a demonstration?" The nods were immediate.

Ramey looked at Abbey and pointed to the wall, the girl looked like she was going to protest but stopped herself. The English girl went up to a wall and faced away from her friend, who was 15 large steps away from her.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" Abbey used her fingers to make out the number 4. Ramey counted her steps as she walked. "What time is it Mr Wolf?" This time it was 2, the same procedure happened until Ramey was a few centimetres away from Abbey. "What time is it Mr Wolf?" Abbey slammed her hands against the wall, the American cross-dresser immediately began running with the Host's maid right behind her. There was cheering for both girls, but unfortunately for Ramey's cheerers Abbey caught her by the shoulder.

"WE WANT TO PLAY!" Everyone chanted in sync, even Haruhi looked interested in playing. Ramey noticed that there were to many people to all play in 1 game.

"Okay, we can't all play with each other so I'm splitting you all in half." The American girl held her arms in front of her and began dividing the big blob of A and B in half by walking through them. Hikaru and Kaoru was separated and Haruhi was with the younger Hitachiin.

"Hikaru, don't leave me alone!" Kaoru yelled as he held his arms out. '_great, they're at it again.' _Abbey thought. Hikaru took a hold of his brother's hands, but not moving from his team.

"Don't worry Kaoru, you'll be fine. I won't be too far away." Kaoru managed to get his eyes watering.

"But I'll be lonely with out you!" You could hear the rich girls crying their eyes out, while the guys just grumbled in annoyance.

"You won't be Kaoru, you have Haruhi." The younger twin locked his arms around the said girl and began nuzzling her. "Take care of him." Haruhi rolled her eyes and gave a thumbs up. By now many girls were screaming 'moe!'

"But Hikaru... Won't you be lonely?" Kaoru still didn't let Haruhi out of his grasp, but stopped nuzzling her.

"I will miss you. But I have Abbey-Chan!" At those words Abbey's head snapped towards Hikaru in shock, she had being ignoring the twincest but the mention of her name caught her attention. "You're going to be on our team, right Abbey?" Everyone else was nodding in agreement to the older Hitachiin. But even with all the peer pressure Abbey still shook her head.

"Come on Abs." Ramey cheered her unnecessarily-shy-friend. "They need someone who's had experience with this game." Abbey seemed to be thinking about it. "_G__inger!" _Ramey yelled in English. This seemed to be all Abbey needed to hear as she zoomed to Hikaru's team without a second thought. Though there were a few confused students about the foreign word they soon forgot about it as their games started.

Ramey and Abbey had sent their groups to opposite sides of the hall as to not disturb each other, both girls started as the wolves.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" The rich students Ramey had asked.

"9!" The American cross-dresser could hear the Ouran students take 9 steps.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" Ramey could hear Kaoru's voice out of all her peers, he must be really enthusiastic about playing.

"3!" Another 3 steps were taken. The game progressed until Ramey could feel people breathing on her.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" You could tell everyone was ready to run. Ramey paused for a second before yelling.

"DINNER TIME!" Swiftly, Ramey turned and ran towards the running students. The cross-dresser managed to catch a boy named Riku, he sucked at sport so that's why he was caught.

"Aw man." He complained but he still became the wolf. Ramey stood beside Kaoru in the line, ready to play.

Meanwhile over with Abbey and Hikaru...

Abbey had failed to catch someone the first go but during the second round she managed to catch a girl named Rin. So now Abbey was stood in a line with her peers, Hikaru had grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him so she would stand next to him, Abbey gave up with out a fight not really caring where she stood.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" Abbey mouthed this.

"Uh... 12!" Everyone took 12 steps.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?"

"12!" Another 12 steps.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?"

"12!" '_Looks like she doesn't want to play either.' _Abbey thought as she took her 12 steps.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?"

"DINNER TIME!" Rin yelled as she began chasing her peers. Somehow she managed to latch on to Hikaru's arm, who was running as fast as he could.

"I guess I'm the wolf." He said mischievously. Instantly Abbey wanted to go to Ramey's team where she would be safe.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?"

"7!" 7 steps towards Hikaru was 7 seconds of no beating heart for Abbey.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?"

"5!" The game continued until Abbey was a breath away from the wall.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" The English girl saw the older twin's smirk widened, she prepared herself to run.

"Dinner time!" As Abbey expected Hikaru to say. Abbey was alarmed at the speed she was running at, considering the fact that sports hates her. She thought that she was going to make it, but half way to safety Abbey felt long arms lock around her waist and lift her in the air, her back met a firm chest.

"Whoa!" She yelled. The whole hall became silent as every single pair of eyes looked at Abbey in shock, not because she was in Hikaru's arms, but because she spoke.

"So you **do **have a voice." Hikaru whispered in the girl's ear. Right there and then the English loner wished she was still in England where she didn't know any evil identical twins and where she was never noticed. The girl suddenly began feeling light headed and before she knew it her vision blackened.

xxx

Dream world

"I thought you couldn't talk..." A voice yelled through Abbey's mind.

"I thought there was something wrong with your voice." This voice sounded familiar.

"You deceived us!" Abbey recognised that voice as Tamaki.

"You think you're special?! Well you're not!" Was that Honey's voice? Abbey found herself surrounded by the Host Club, insulting her, including Ramey.

"How can you call yourself a friend?" Haruhi asked harshly.

"We despise people who think they're better than us!" The twins spat at the girl. Abbey was in tears now, she sent a pleading look to Ramey her best friend, right?

"I'm ashamed to of have called you my best friend. You're better off..."

"Alone!" Everyone shouted in unison. Abbey curled into a ball and began crying uncontrollable.

"Abbey alone! Abbey alone! Abbey alone! Abbey alone!" The Ouran students were chanting. The girl tried her best to block out the words but she couldn't, so she sat there crying. "ABBEY! ABBEY! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" The words soon changed, and now they were telling her to wake up. '_What?'_

_xxx_

Real world: Hikaru's POV

Abbey had fainted after her little word slipped from her mouth. I was quite surprised when she suddenly went limp, I didn't want to scare her that much. I just wanted to see how she would react to being teased a little. Maybe it was because everyone was looking at her? I don't know.

Anyway chairman asked me to carry her to the nurses office. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now if Kaoru wasn't holding Ramey back... I'm a little scared at what she can do.

So when I entered the nurses office I'm surprised to find no one around, so I do what any other person would do and place Abbey on 1 of the beds. I'm not really sure on what I'm supposed to do, can I just leave her like that? Or do I need to find the nurse or something? I decided that I would try to find the nurse, but I noticed something that made me turn back to Abbey. She was tossing and turning her head and was producing whimpers. Was she having a nightmare? I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. But soon her whole body was moving with her head, she would've fell off the bed if I didn't pull her up.

The twisting and turning ceased after a moment, Abbey curled into a ball and, to my horror, began crying. I was really panicking, what the hell are you supposed to do when someone is having a nightmare? Wake them up? Leave them alone? Pour water on them? I took a hold of her shoulder's and began shaking Abbey, I decided to wake her up.

"Abbey?!" I yelled at her, "Abbey, can you hear me?!" She continued crying, I guess she didn't. "Listen, it's just a dream it's not real!" Her crying got louder, am I making it worse? Crap...

I realized she wasn't going to wake up to my voice so I did what Kaoru does to me, hits her with a pillow. I lifted the closest pillow to me and began slamming it down on Abbey, not **too **hard though.

"ABBEY! ABBEY! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" I'm going to need some water after this, my throat's killing me. Suddenly the crying just stops, I stop hitting Abbey and watch as she slowly opens her eyes.

Real world: normal POV

Abbey slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from her horrible nightmare, she could still feel her body shaking. She concluded that some of the dream must've been real as she recognised Hikaru's face watching her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, as if he was afraid that she would have a fit. Abbey nodded. "So you're back to not talking?" The girl looked shocked, she had so hoped she had dreamt the shouting bit. Abbey wrote on her, magical, notepad.

"_Can you understand this?" _Hikaru looked at the paper long and hard, but he didn't seem to be able to read it. Abbey sighed in defeat and put the notepad on the bed side table. She tried to sit up the older Hitachiin gently pushed her back down.

"You were quite... active in your sleep. I'd wait until you've woken up properly." The loner nodded and relaxed into the bed. There was a small comforting silence, until Hikaru had to ruin it. "I have a question. Why don't you like to talk?" Abbey shook her head, Hikaru assumed she didn't want to tell him. That annoyed him, but Kaoru told him he has to be patient with Ramey and especially Abbey.

The bell, indicating break, rang and the 2 walked out of the nurses office. They walked to music room 3 where the hosts were waiting.

"ABBEY-CHAN!" Tamaki yelled as he squished the girl to him, but as usual she shoved him off. Tamaki, used to this reaction, brushed it off. "Are you okay?! Did that shady twin do anything to you?!" He demanded.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru questioned his boss. The dramatic blonde ignored him and continued fussing over the English girl with out touching her, until he was shoved away by Ramey who also had her own hug to give.

"Abbey, I'm so glad you're alright! I thought you were dying or something, you're not allowed to do that again!" The English maid nodded. Ramey was surprised to find that Abbey didn't return the hug, but she didn't push away. Once the American cross-dresser let her friend go, Honey attacked Abbey's left arm for a quick hug.

"I'm very happy you're okay Abbey-Chan!" He said with pink flowers floating around his head. "You can hold Usa-Chan if you want!" Abbey stared at the pink bunny but made no move to hold it, which confused Honey as Abbey always used to accept the offer. Kaoru gave the Host Club's maid's hair a little ruffle.

"Please don't do that again. You gave us a scare." Abbey nodded her head slightly, but remained expressionless. Kyoya and Mori appeared in front of the girl.

"I would hate for this incident to happen again." Kyoya said while writing something in his note book, while he seemed like he didn't care the Host Club knew he was a little worried.

"Be more careful." Was all Mori had to say. Finally Haruhi was in front of the only known girl in the Host Club.

"We were all worried about you, are you sure you're okay?" This seemed to have triggered something as tears began falling down her face again. Haruhi panicked slightly, "Oh come on! What did I say? Why are you crying?!" Abbey wrote in her notepad.

"_Why do you all care so much?" _Haruhi chuckled,

"Because we're your friends, and friends care about each other." The non English speakers put 2 and 2 together and agreed with Haruhi.

"_Then why are you my friends? I've done everything a friend shouldn't do."_

"Well you're a part of the Host Club, yes?" Abbey nodded. "As soon as you joined, we became your friends. Not everyone is the same, there is no type typical friends. You have been nice to us, you help out in the club and you hang out with us. How are you not our friend?" After a long silence Abbey wrote in her notepad.

_"I want you guys to help me."_

"Huh?" Ramey and Haruhi said in sync.

_"I want you all to be able to help me be more open about myself. I, in all honestly, like every single 1 of you. But I my past experience with friends hasn't really helped me in the social world."_

"What is she saying Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

"She said she wants us to help her open up. She wants to be our friend." Haruhi explained. Ramey's eyes were watering.

"Abbey, do you know what you've just done?" Abbey has stopped crying by now. The girl shook her head. "You've had a break through. You've had a BREAK THROUGH! After all these years you've finally said what you needed the most. Friends." All the hosts were smiling now, even Kyoya and Mori.

"Can we hug you?" Tamaki asked. Abbey smiled genuinely, which made all the boys (excluding Mori and Kyoya) and cross-dressers lunge at their new official friend and hug her to death.

* * *

**Aww... So Abbey has finally made the first step of coming out of her small world. I'm so proud of her! :) So this chapter was basically about Abbey so now the next chapter will be about Ramey, just to keep it even. ;) I had many endings to this chapter but I'm mostly proud of this 1! ^_^**

**Now for what you're probably not waiting for, I'm going to tell you which girl I am supposed to be! I am... Abbey! Now you're all probably like, what? I'll explain, I can talk but I don't do it often, at school I am what you consider a loner but I've made Abbey's case of loner-ism more severe than mine. I do have trouble making friends, but I do have more than 1 friend. Don't worry! :) I have found typing to be a lot better than speaking as you can delete what you've said on the laptop but not what you've said.**

**Also, 'what's the time Mr Wolf?' is a real game I used to play in Primary School. Very fun and active! =D**

**Please review! It gives me confidence to continue this faster! ^_^**


	5. At the Beach

**As I said, since the last chapter was about on Abbey this one we will learn more about Ramey. Have fun learning! :)**

**I've also decided to use episode 8 to help me with the plot and explaining, it's not the exact same but it'll be very similar.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: At the Beach**

It was another quiet morning for Ramey and Abbey, it's Saturday and Ramey was still fast asleep while Abbey has been awake for 15 minutes. The English girl was in the living room curled up on the green sofa watching TV. Ramey's mother had left an hour ago to go to work, when she was gone Abbey was always left in charge.

Abbey groaned as someone knocked at the door. Slowly, she dragged herself off the sofa and all the way to the front door. When the girl opened it, she was surprised to see the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. She was extra surprised to see Haruhi in pyjama's.

"Morin'!" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted like they were fully awake, Abbey had to wonder how they were.

"Nice pyjamas." Kaoru stated as he critically looked over the Hosts maid's clothing, she was wearing a grey t-shit obviously too big for her with a pokeball in the middle and was also wearing red pyjama bottoms. The tired girl rolled her eyes and looked at Haruhi for an explanation.

"At least your awake, they came barging into my house while I was asleep saying-"

"We're going to the beach!" The twins interrupted. The door was slammed shut. "Aw come on Abbey-chan!" They sang. "Don't you want to go to the beach?"

"This is another reason why I hate Tamaki..." Abbey could hear Haruhi mutter, so this was the blonde idiot's doing? The twins began knocking continuously, calling Abbey's name every 3 seconds. Abbey sighed in annoyance, she guessed that they weren't going to leave until her and Ramey gave into their demands.

The English maid went to her room to find her best friend wide awake and had flames surrounding her in anger.

"Who's at the door Abs?" She asked dangerously. Abbey gulped before writing in her notepad.

"_Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru." _Ramey started stomping in the direction of the front door. Abbey, scared for their lives, ran after the American girl. But Abbey was too late as Ramey had already pulled the door open and was glaring at her friends. _"_Why are you here at **8:45 in the MORNING?!" **She demanded. The twins hid behind Haruhi, who also looked nervous.

"Tamaki wanted the Host Club to go to the beach..." Hikaru explained as calmly as he could.

"And since you're a part of the Host Club you've got to go like us..." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence. Ramey tried to slam the door shut, but the twins weren't falling for the same trick twice. Hikaru and Kaoru charged at the door with all their strength before it closed, they managed to force the door open and in the process make Ramey fall down. The Hitachiin brothers wasted no time grabbing the American girl, Hikaru held her ankles while Kaoru her hands, they started carrying the struggling girl away.

"If I were you I'd just go with them." Haruhi said to the shocked Abbey, who had watched the kidnapping. "They'll just come back up and do the same to you." The shy girl gulped, she grabbed her keys and locked the door. Together Abbey and Haruhi walked down the stairs, both girls in their boy-ish PJ's.

xxx

By the time the 5 reached the beach, Ramey still had not given up struggling, not even when she had the chance to brag how she was in a limousine. So the twins ended up tying up the girl with rope they oh-so-happened to have. The American girl suspected that the brothers were expecting at least 1 of them to put up a fight.

When the limo had stopped, the twins grabbed the **still **struggling Ramey and began carrying her away. Haruhi and Abbey assumed they had to follow. Hikaru and Kaoru led the 3 girls to a mansion, Haruhi and Abbey were amazed at it's size, even Ramey stopped moving to take in what was in front of her.

"Why are you so amazed?" Hikaru asked, when he noticed the star-struck looks in his friend's eyes.

"This is just Kyoya-senpai's villa." Kaoru said in a bored manner.

"This is nothing." They said in unison. Abbey and Haruhi nearly fell over, that was nothing? The girls wondered what something would be.

When the 5 first years entered the mansion they were greeted by Tamaki, who's face had turned red, from embarrassment or anger no one could tell. He was immediately in the twin's faces.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He yelled. The princely-type host pointed at his 'daughters.' "Why on earth are they in their JAMMIES?!" He demanded. The twins shrugged, still holding on to the American cross-dresser.

"You told us to be here ASAP." Kaoru explained. "You never said that they had to be dressed." Tamaki began growling,

"I thought you would have some common sense!"

"Look who's talking." Hikaru said.

"Do they even have anything to wear for today?" Tamaki changed the subject. The twins gave their famous mischievous look.

"Now that's the fun part." Hikaru said evilly. Haruhi and Abbey started to back away slowly.

"They don't have their own clothes with them." Kaoru's voice was almost just as evil as his twin's.

"So we had brung our mother's latest designs for them to try out." They finished together. Then out of nowhere 1 pair of identical twin maids grabbed, the slowly escaping, Haruhi and Abbey. The last thing all the girls thought before being dragged away was '_I hate identical twins.'_

xxx

Turned out that Tamaki had called all their guests to come to the private Ootori beach, so it was like another school day with out the school part. Once the twins found this out they had no choice but to give Haruhi and Ramey boy clothes to hide their gender, so this left poor Abbey to be their personal doll. The girl refused a bikini for she was too embarrassed about her body. Since the Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to make her uncomfortable around them, they got their twin maids to dress the girl a simple blue 1 piece and hid her real clothes so she wouldn't change back.

Right now Tamaki was sitting on a rock with 1 of his many clients.

"It's so beautiful." The tall blonde's guest said with a sigh. "Tamaki-kun, being here alone with you looking out at the sea feels like a dream."

"It's no dream." Tamaki faced the brunette who was now blushing, "It's real." He began leaning forward, "But if I could have my way, my princess, I'd be in your dreams every night." The 2's faces were extremely close now.

"Oh Tamaki-kun..."

"Your time's up!" The voice of Kyoya interrupted the romantic scene. "Next lady please."

On the sand, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing volley ball with some of their guests. At 1 point Hikaru hit the ball too hard and it went far away from the court.

"I'll get it!" Kaoru yelled as he chased after the ball near the sea. Hikaru ran to catch up with his mirror image.

"Hey Kaoru!" He shouted. "Slow down and wait for me!"

"I can't, otherwise the ball will get away!" The twins laughed in good joy as they chased what they were after.

Mori and Honey seemed to be doing warm up exercises with their guests.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 and stretch to the left." Even when commanding, Honey still sounded adorable.

"Honey-senpai." A girl asked as she stretched. "Aren't your muscles hurting?" This made the other girls face the small boy with worry. Honey gave a cute smile.

"Don't worry about me! Takashi and I always do this at home."

Haruhi and Ramey sat together on a beach towel under a beach umbrella, both cross-dressers were wearing plain shirts, shorts and flip flops. They talked about random stuff until 2 of their guests came up to them.

"Haruhi-kun, Ramey-kun?" 1 girl asked.

"Yes?" Ramey answered for the both of them.

"Aren't you 2 going to swim?" The other girl questioned.

"Nah, we'd rather watch the sea." Haruhi said.

"From a safe distance." Ramey added quickly.

"Well can we join you?"

"But why? You should go enjoy yourselves while showing off your cute swim suits." Haruhi said while flashing her 'natural smile.' You could practically see the hearts spinning above the guests head's.

"Okay Haruhi-kun!" They ran off towards the ocean.

"You know Haruhi." Ramey started once the girls were out of ear-shot, "If I didn't know you so well I would've thought you were a lesbian." The brown eye-coloured girl gave her friend a blank look.

"There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian." Ramey sweat-dropped. Again, if she didn't know Haruhi as well as she does, she wouldn't of have thought that was Haruhi being oblivious. The American cross-dresser looked at the sea again, a shiver ran down her spine as she remembered a burning feeling.

Meanwhile on the quieter side of the private beach, Abbey had started to make a tower of sand castles. Since the girl wasn't needed for serving anything, she decided that she would stay out of everyone's way while they hosted. It's the least she could do, as this was an all expensed paid trip. But of course that lonely feeling started to sneak into her heart, she wanted to join the others but they were working. Abbey didn't want to cause them any trouble... that was a lie, anyone could see through it. Truth is the off duty maid doesn't know **how **to join in without feeling like she isn't wanted.

xxx

It was mid-day now, the Host Club weren't as focused on their guests as they were earlier. Though they still satisfied their 'needs' **(not in that way you pervs!) **Tamaki had found Abbey by herself and managed to convince her to come with him to help him collect seashells, that Honey and Mori had scattered around the beach.

"Hey, Abbey listen to this!" The blonde yelled with excitement, as he held a seashell towards her. In Abbey's opinion he looked like a child presenting his mother something he was proud of. Abbey carefully took the shell and placed it against her ear, she could hear a swishing sound. "Do you hear it?" Tamaki asked, probably happy that his 'daughter' was not rejecting his presence for once. Abbey nodded. "Does it sound like the ocean?" The English maid smiled and nodded again, the smile made Tamaki hug the girl. But he was instantly pushed away, again, he was used to this behaviour.

A bunch of screams could be heard, Tamaki and Abbey looked towards the group of girls that were surrounding something.

"Stay here!" The idiotic blonde told his 'cold-hearted daughter' as he went into serious mode. He charged into the heart of crowd to find Haruhi holding a crab with a massive bug on it. "Don't panic Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. "I'll save-" Too late, the Japanese cross-dresser had already thrown the bug into the sea.

"Oh Haruhi, are you okay?" The guests closed in on the host, blocking any access to Tamaki who was also worried for his 'first born daughter.'

"You're so manly Haruhi-kun!"

"How could you not be scared?"

"Did that nasty thing bite you?" Haruhi answered as many questions as she could. Once the girls began clearing away once they were sure their crush was okay. Hikaru and Kaoru slung 1 arm each around Haruhi's shoulders.

"You didn't need to be so rough on the little guy." Hikaru lectured. Haruhi blinked at him blankly.

"It takes more than that to kill a centipede." She stated.

"I'm not sure you're human." Kaoru said. "I've never known a girl to not be afraid of bugs." Haruhi shrugged and restarted her shellfish hunting.

"Hey boss!" Hikaru said as the twins rounded on Tamaki.

"Haruhi's not normal." Kaoru said this while eyeing Haruhi who was still collecting shellfish.

"Yeah, I thought all girls were afraid of bugs." Hikaru agreed with his younger twin. The dramatic blonde was staring at the girl, still shocked.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something." Ramey said as she joined in on the conversation. "Everyone has their fears." The twins began circling the American cross-dresser.

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru said mischievously.

"Then what's your greatest fear?" Kaoru asked, equally as mischievously. Ramey's eyes widened as thought about her fear, she laughed nervously.

"Isn't Haruhi the 1 who's not afraid of anything? Why don't you go find out what hers is?" With that said the American girl walked, as fast as she could, away. Leaving the 3 boys looking at her in confusion. Suddenly the twins seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Hey boss." They called out in sync. "We have the best idea ever!"

"What's that?" Tamaki didn't trust the look the brothers shared.

"We just thought of a game that could be a lot of fun." They seemed really excited, this did not help Tamaki's suspicions at all. "What do you say? I's called which one can find Ramey and Haruhi's weakness game! Sounds fun right? Think you're up to it?"

"But that game sounds terrible."

"Guess you're right." Hikaru said as the brothers began walking away.

"Those 2 could only share their weakness with someone they trust." Kaoru said. This seemed to have done the trick,

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki Demanded.

"Now that's more like it." The twins turned back to the idiotic blonde.

"The deadline is sunset." Kaoru explained "Tomorrow."

"Whoever finds out both girl's weakness first wins."

"And I have the perfect prize." Kyoya said as he teleported from nowhere. The shadow king showed pictures of Haruhi with long hair. The twins and Tamaki were at Kyoya's feet like begging dogs. "They are pictures of Haruhi from middle school." Kaoru suddenly stood up and eyed his senpai with a suspicious look.

"How did you get them?"

"Oh I have my ways." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Can we play to?" Honey asked innocently, no one needed Mori to speak to know he was going to play to help his cousin.

"Of course." Kyoya said. "So the deadline was sunset tomorrow? Good luck."

And so, the games began...

Everyone's first instinct was to go to the 1 person who knew both of their targets fairly well, Abbey. The poor girl never guessed she would be pinned to the ground, by fear, because the boys of the Host Club were desperate to know something.

"You must tell us Abbey-Chan!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"Please tell us, we will be very grateful." Honey used his puppy dog eyes.

"Tell us or we'll have to do something drastic." The Hitachiin twins threatened.

"Tell." Was all Mori had to say as he stood a little farther away from everyone else. Abbey tried to back away but the boys followed her, not giving up until they had the information they wanted. The frightened girl gave the best confused look she could and shrugged, to tell the boys of the Host Club she didn't know what they wanted.

"We want to know Rame-Chan and Haru-Chan's fear!" Honey explained. Abbey's confused face was still there as she tilted her head to the side slightly, as if to ask why.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Hikaru said. The Host's maid used her index finger to write on the sand.

_"You can't even understand me. Go away!" _Even though no one understood what it said, they got the message that Abbey was useless to them.

"Sorry we bothered you." The boys muttered as they walked their separate ways.

xxx

The 4 main participants sighed as they sat down while leaning on each other, back to back. It was now becoming the evening.

"It's official, we have aliens among us." The brothers said.

"Nothing seems to scare them..." Tamaki said, shocked about that fact.

"I think we just haven't tried hard enough." Honey said.

"Honey-senpai." Hikaru whined. "We've tried to see if they had paranormal fear, fear of the dark, claustrophobia and fear of sharp things."

"Nothing works!" Kaoru joined in on the whinnying.

"But we still haven't tried hard enough!" Honey was determined to win this argument.

"Hang on men." Tamaki said. "Honey-senpai's right, though we have tried those 4 things aren't the only thing people fear. There's plenty of things we can still try out, and we've still got time." This seemed to get the boys motivated again as they began plotting.

Meanwhile Ramey and Haruhi were collecting crabs for tonight's dinner.

"Great, another side dish!" The Japanese cross-dresser exclaimed as she placed the item in her bucket.

"You really love fish don't you?" Ramey asked.

"Well I like it, but I'm just so happy because it's free food." Ramey rolled her eyes, she should've expected something like that to be said.

"Ramey-kun, Haruhi-kun!" The 2 girls looked up to see 3 of their guests on the large rock they were in front of. "The breeze up here is amazing!"

"It's dangerous, be careful!" Ramey yelled. The girls nodded and looked at the sun which was beginning to set.

"Hey, there're chicks up there man!" A masculine voice yelled. The 3 girls turned around to see 2 boys walking towards them, they appeared drunk.

"Hey girls, wanna hang with a couple of locals?" 1 of the girls took a brave step forward.

"No thanks, please just leave us alone." The boy in a red shirt grabbed the girls wrist.

"But why? We just wanna show you a good time." The other 2 girls were clinging to each other, suddenly wishing they weren't wearing bikinis.

"This is a private beach." The smallest girl said as she clung to her friend. "You guys aren't allowed to be here."

"Private?" The boy with a white hoodie wrapped both of his arms around the 2 girls. "Does that mean we're **alone?" **The boy in the red shirt suddenly screamed, realised the girl and turned around.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?" Haruhi yelled, she was holding a empty bucket, everyone assumed she threw the seashells at the boy's back.

"Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" Ramey shouted.

"Haruhi! Ramey!" The 3 girls said in joy. The boy in the red shirt growled.

"You little punks!" He began charging towards them. Ramey took a look at the ocean then back at their attacker, and it triggered something to make the girl freeze in fear. Haruhi noticed this and jumped in front of the American cross-dresser, ready to defend her from this drunkard.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were taking a stroll, deciding to take a small break from the game. When a girlish voice called out.

"Tamaki!" The 3 looked at the crying girl running towards them. "It's Haruhi and Ramey!"

Back to the 2 cross-dressers, the boy in the red shirt managed to get both 'boys' hanging over the edge of the rock with him holding the collar of their shirts.

"What are you gonna do now losers?" He questioned.

"Don't try and act tough you brats!" The boy with the white hoodie was still holding the other 2 girls captive.

"I've got an idea, how about you 2 take a dip?"

"Haruhi! Ramey!" 3 voices yelled.

"Hope you can swim!" The boy let go of the 2 girls and they began falling. Hikaru punched the guy out cold while Kaoru managed to grab Ramey's hand and pull her to safety, Tamaki dived after Haruhi as she kept falling.

Hikaru kept beating up the 2 drunkards even after they fell unconscious, it looked like Kaoru wanted to join in but Ramey was clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Back at the beach Abbey was watching Kyoya as he made a phone call, something seemed to have happened but he refused to say what. Once he finished his call the shadow king ran towards the ocean, Abbey followed. They found the twins were trying to calm down a hysterically crying Ramey. After seeing her friend Abbey ran as fast as she could. Once Ramey saw her best friend she finally realized her grip on the younger Hitachiin and tackled Abbey to the floor.

"_It was horrible Abbey! I froze! I thought I got over it but as soon as it happened I FROZE!" _Ramey cried into Abbey's shoulder, the English girl stroked her friend's hair while making shushing noises. "_Because of me Haruhi fell off the rock." _Hearing this, Abbey felt a dreaded feeling in her chest, was Haruhi okay?

xxx

Abbey and Ramey were curled up together on a sofa watching the fire roar in the fireplace. They shared a blanket and was drinking hot chocolate, Ramey had calm down but wouldn't leave Abbey's side. The hosts knew to leave the 2 alone, though Kyoya did ask Ramey to call her mother to explain how they were going to have a sleepover, but Ramey didn't want to go through 'the talk' at that moment and so lied, saying she was at her female friend's home.

Haruhi was fine, though she was looking very sleepy when Tamaki carried her out of the water. Unfortunately the 2 had a argument, Haruhi seemed to not understand how worried everyone was about her. So now everyone is upset when they were supposed to be having fun.

Abbey looked outside the window from her position on the couch, she suspected that a storm would attack tonight. The English girl felt worry for Ramey's mother but quickly got over it, as long as she stayed in the flat she would be fine... Right? A knock at the door interrupted the girl's worrying thoughts, both host members turned their heads to face the door.

"Come in." Ramey said quietly, which is unusual for her. The door opened to reveal Haruhi in a frilly nightgown, the could-be-twins assumed she was forced to wear it as it didn't seem Haruhi's style.

"Hey guys." Haruhi kept her voice quiet to keep the mood. "You know everyone is waiting for you at the dinner table." Ramey and Abbey shook their heads.

"I'm not hungry and Abbey hates fish. But thanks for worrying." Abbey gave an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, but tell someone if you change your mind." The foreign girls expected Haruhi to leave, but she just stood there looking sad. "Uh... Ramey... Abbey?" Now the girls were curious, they've never seen Haruhi look so... regretful. "I... I'm really sorry... for placing you in danger Ramey... And for making you both worry about me. Please forgive me." Sometimes the Japanese cross-dresser is too cute for her own good, but the girls weren't mad at her. Not in anyway shape nor form.

"If you're so sorry then come here." Ramey said, still being quiet but managed to muster some commanding tone in her voice. Haruhi closed the door then slowly walked towards her 'angry' friends, she stopped in front of the coffee table which was a few feet away from the sofa. Abbey and Ramey placed their hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"What do you want me to do?" Haruhi questioned, she wasn't afraid as this wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru. But Haruhi was surprised to see Abbey move away from Ramey, in the process giving the American cross-dresser the blanket.

"Sit with us." Ramey said. Haruhi was confused, weren't they mad at her? But either way the girl sat in between the best friends, who immediately leaned against their friend and threw the blanket over the 3 of them. "So you understand now?" Ramey asked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry my friends."

"Well, that would be nice but that's not quite it. You see, because of your recklessness you nearly got killed trying to help me. And when I saw you get thrown off I thought that I was the 1 to blame."

"I see..." There was a comforting silence as the 3 friends watched the fire. "Uh Ramey..." Haruhi started. "I have a question for you, but if you don't want to answer it that's fine."

"Go on."

"... Why are you afraid of the water?" Ramey quietly gasped in surprise, she then buried her face in Haruhi's shoulder. "Forget it. I shouldn't of asked."

"No... it's fine, I'll tell you." Ramey's voice was slightly muffled. The Japanese girl felt Abbey rest her cheek on her other shoulder. "Do you remember my first day as a host?"

"Yes."

"I said that my father and abused me and my mother." Haruhi had a feeling where this was going. "It was true... My father is a cruel man, he made my life a living hell, not to mention my mother's. He used to be in the military so my mother feared him greatly, as he was trained to kill people like terrorists. He 1 day decided that he wanted to go to his home country, England, and he dragged me and my mom with him."

"And that's how you met Abbey." Haruhi said, both girls nodded. "But what does that have to do with your fear of water?"

"Have you heard the saying that drowning is the best way to die?" Haruhi nodded. "That's a lie. When ever I did something my father did not approve of, he would run a boiling hot bath... grab me by my hair and force me to dunk my face into the scolding water..." On instinct Ramey's hands started moving as if getting ready to defend herself. "He wouldn't let me breathe until I was literally turning blue, during that time my lungs burned as much as my face, I always felt light headed and I remember seeing my vision blacken." Tears were rolling down her face by now. "It's a wonder I'm still alive." When Haruhi was sure that was all that was going to be said, she spoke.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Because I didn't want to lose my mom." Haruhi remembered her mother and started silently crying to.

"I'm happy things are okay now for you." Ramey smiled,

"I am to. Thank you for listening, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Just remember that the Host Club will protect you and your mother, not to mention Abbey too." Haruhi looked to see the said girl sleeping.

"She's so cute." Ramey said. "You should see her when she's having a happy dream." The girl's stomach rumbled. "You know, I think I will have some dinner."

"I've got to apologize to Tamaki and Kyoya, I trust you won't get lost?"

"Nah! I'm American, I can do anything." Haruhi was glad to see Ramey was returning to her normal self. Both cross-dressers quietly stood up and gently laid Abbey fully on the sofa before leaving the room and going their separate ways.

xxx

It was morning and the whole Host Club was outside Kyoya's villa packing their items into the limo, in Ramey's case her packing was dragging a fast asleep Abbey all the way to the car. Honey asked why the American cross-dresser didn't just wake her up, Ramey explained that once Abbey's out she's out. The twins proved this by poking the girl in several places and she didn't even stir.

When Tamaki had come out of the Villa Hikaru and Kaoru placed themselves in front of the door Haruhi was sitting the closest to.

"You'd better watch you back Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"I'd never of have picked the boss as an S&M pervert." Tamaki looked enraged.

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!" The twins got in the limo and suddenly it began driving away leaving Tamaki behind.

"What did he do to Haruhi?" Ramey asked as she played with Abbey's hair, who's head was in her lap.

"Tried to rape her." The twins said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Ramey suspected that it was a misunderstanding. A thought suddenly came to her head.

"I just remembered something I've been meaning to ask. How the hell did you know where we were living?"

"That would be my doing." Kyoya said as he typed on his laptop, that was all Ramey needed to know.

* * *

**DONE! Okay how was that? This is nearly 5,000 words long! =D I found it a lot easier and more fun to write this chapter than I did with the others so I may end up using episodes a lot more than having originals.**

**I hope that this is better than the rest of the rushed chapters I've been doing, I really tried to take this slowly but description isn't my strong point...**

**So now you know more about Ramey's abused past, I'd hate to be in her shoes. And you learned a bit more about Abbey too! The full package deal! ^_^**

**Remember to review to help me speed up on updates! Thanks a bunch! :) **


	6. The Old Switch-A-Roo

**I'm glad people are enjoying this, it makes me happy! ^_^ I was really tempted to base this one on episode 9, my 3rd favourite episode, but I held back. I've got a really good idea but I can't make it work right now as the Host members don't know Abbey and Ramey _that _well, but once they do episode 9 shall be used! =D ****In summary, this is a original chapter. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The old switch-a-roo**

**Ramey's POV**

It's Monday again... What do you do on Mondays? Go to work? Get the kids ready for school? Cook for your husband? Sleep? I bet it's more fun than what I do. What do I do? Drag the laziest person in the world into school.

"I don't care if you're gonna throw up your intestines, you are going to school!... Oh yeah? Come and say that to my face!... How dare you! You're so lazy it's a wonder you're not fat!... Shut your mouth and get dressed!" Yep, it's like this every school-day, but Mondays are the worst. Aren't they always?

Don't go thinking it's that Abbey doesn't get up on time, hell no it isn't, the girl gets up at fudging 5am! The issue is... THE LAPTOP! Honestly, if she were to have her way Abbey would be married to the bleeding thing! What's so great about computers anyway? All I need is a piece of paper and a pen and I'll be entertained for the day.

Anyway, after our usual argument I did convince Abbey to get dressed. Though for some reason, today she was taking longer than usual.

"Come on! We're supposed to meet the Host Club in 35 minutes. If you aren't ready in 5 minutes I'll leave without you!" This always got the thing I call my best friend moving faster. Seconds later Abbey was at the front door with me, her fringe was a little messed up so I fixed it for her. "Now lets go!"

Our long trip down the stairs was half way complete, we just finished going down the 5th set of steps, we were just about to start the 6th when one of our neighbours' door opened. It was the old hag Mrs Ichihara.

"Ah you 2, come here for a moment." I were tempted to walk away, but it was against Abbey's nature to turn a blind eye on her elders. No matter how bitchy they are. Wherever Abbey goes, I go, so we ended up doing what the lady said. "My grand kid has come to visit me today, but the thing is I have a busy schedule today. So can you 2 please look after it until I return?" How stupid was this lady? It's Monday, we have school! We can't babysit.

Before I could protest, Mrs Ichihara shoved her apartment keys into my hands then walked, surprisingly fast, down the stairs and out of sight. Me and Abbey stared at the last place we could she the old lady. What are we going to do now? What if the kid was a baby? We couldn't leave it alone. I sighed.

"We should check on the kid, make sure it understands the situation." I said, I knew I was going to regret my decision of ditching school later on. Me and Abs walked inside the flat, it was identical to ours except for the furniture and the smell... the smell of old people... yuck! We searched the apartment, trying not to disturb anything. When we looked in one of the bedrooms we found a crib.

I could hear my heartbeat pick up it's pace, the baby looks like a new born. I guessed it was a girl as the baby was wearing pink. I saw a piece of paper lying on the baby, I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear readers, thank you so much for volunteering to look after my grandchild, this means a lot to me! I will return to my apartment at 3pm, until then I expect you to babysit my grandchild." What the hell?! We have to waste a precious school day looking after a NEWBORN?! Plus the letter doesn't explain how to look after her, what are we going to do? "Ps: if you manage to complete this task, without upsetting the neighbours, I shall reward you." In that case bring on the baba!

I looked at the child in our care, she was sleeping like a rock. If she kept like that, this would be an easy paid job. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see Abbey wearing a worried expression while holding up her notepad to me.

"_We can't look after her. This is the first time we've been in the same room as a baby, when we weren't one's ourselves. How the prick are we supposed to keep this girl alive?"_ I could imagine her saying that with her voice, sometimes she's so predictable.

"Don't worry about it." I whisper, I signalled for Abbey to leave the room. We tiptoed all the way to the living room, and we plopped onto the couch. "As long as we're quiet, keep the girl asleep and don't make the neighbours complain, then we will be out of here with cash at 3pm." Abbey still didn't looked convinced.

"_Don't you feel pressured? This small life depend on us, if we fail her then she could die. Doesn't that bother you?" _I smiled and patted my worrying friend's head.

"The thing about you is that you worry too much, once someone wiggles into your guarded heart they will always be your concern. No matter what they do to you." Abigail looked annoyed as she wrote in her book. Note to self: get rid of it one day so she will use her voice.

_"We aren't here to be talking about me and my heart. We should be worrying about that baby!" _I sighed in defeat, she was convinced we couldn't look after the kid.

"Why don't we call the Host Club?" Abbey shook her head. "You know they'll hunt us down to find out about our absence."

"_I don't trust those guys with my life, never mind a vulnerable child."_ So she still doesn't trust them? I'm going to have to change that, but for now I have to agree. Most of the Host members can't be trusted with a pet never mind a child...

"Well for now lets keep as quiet as possible, that way the baby is less likely to wake up." We sat there in silence until I remembered something that gave me a mini heart attack. "FUGDE!" I yelled, Abbey quickly covered my mouth with her hand. "I remembered something really important." I said as I lowered my voice.

"_What?"_

_"_Today is the girl's injection day." I could see Abbey turn to stone. "And any unjustified absents will result in a 2 day suspension." Abbey's stone skin cracked.

"_That means I have to go to school. I don't want to go! I hate the idea of needles going into my skin."_

"So you want to get suspended? Just think about what my mother would say, she'd kill you before your mom got the chance." Abbey gulped, I had cornered her now. "You might want to go to school if you wanna live." I advised. Then I saw it, **the** look, the rare look Abbey has when she has a 'genius' idea.

"_Take my place." _I had to forcefully stop myself from laughing out loud.

"That'll never work, we're far to different!"

xxx

I still don't know how it happened, but I'm now walking into Ouran Academy... As Abigail Saddler. I tried to make myself seem as shy as possible, it seemed to be working as no one has come up to talk to 'Ramey.' It seems that hair extensions, fake chest and the female Ouran uniform is all need to be my best friend.

So far no one seems to be suspecting anything, that's good! But what about the Host Club? I should tell them, they are my friends... But it's Kyoya senpai and the twins I'm worried about, they will hang this over our heads whenever they need a favour. And knowing Tamaki senpai, he'll accidently declare it to the students... I guess I better get into character, no one is going to find out about this! Okay Ramey, keep your head down and ignore everyone and you'll be the perfect Abbey clone.

Now you may all be wondering why me and Abbey are doing the old switch-a-roo when we're not even twins. Thing is we're so alike in personality, hard to believe I know, and have a similar body structure **(excluding certain areas) **that people occasionally forget who is who. Back when we were in England me and Abbey were always in the library when school was out, the librarian had become very familiar with us but he still, occasionally, believed I was Abbey and Abbey was me. It was the same for pretty much everyone else who wasn't our close friend, weird isn't it?

I'm coming off topic. The reason we're switching roles is because, A: I don't know how to take care of a baby, I'm an only child so I've never held a baby bro or sis. B: Abbey has 2 younger siblings she helped look after when they were babies so she has experience. C: Abbey hates injections. And finally D: I wanted to go to school anyway.

I walked un-boldly into the massive hall Class 1A and 1B have grown oh-so-accustomed to. I placed my bag into the, always-around-when needed, maid's awaiting arms. She bowed and took my school bag away. I looked around the massive blob of students sitting at rounded tables in their groups, when I spotted 2 pairs of arms waving madly at me I walked towards them.

"Hey, Abbey-chan!" The twins called as I sat down next to Kaoru, on our personal table. I simply gave a small smile, acknowledging their presence, before looking at the table. I tried to ignore Kaoru and Hikaru's critical stares, were they always like this? How can Abbey handle them? More importantly, do they suspect me?!

"Where's Ramey-chan?" Hikaru asked. Poo, they do suspect me. Okay stay calm, lead them away from the scent. I wrote in Abbey's notebook.

"_She was sick, so her mom forced her to stay home." _I nearly wrote that in Japanese, am I already that used to the language? NO! I just realized my mistake, English people say 'mum' don't they?! But the twins don't know that, right? They've never heard Abbey say a sentence, so they shouldn't know, plus they don't understand English...

_"_We'll get Haruhi to translate when she gets here." Hikaru told me and Kaoru, who had a... thoughtful expression on his face. I mentally sighed, not even 5 minutes and I was already nearly caught, how on earth am I going to survive today?

While we waited for Haruhi, the twins behaved themselves for a little while, but of course they got bored of just using twin-telepathy. I soon found myself sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru, is this how Haruhi feels? I don't really like the feeling of being squashed against the boys, maybe it's the fact I feel helpless and vulnerable. The twins easily tower over me and just one Hitachiin could probably pick me up, so imagine 2 Hitachiins forcing me into their silly games, I'd never stand a chance of escape.

The twins wrapped both of their arms around my shoulders and brung their heads close to my ears.

"Abbey-chan." They purred. What in chicken carnations are they doing?! Are they seriously flirting with me-Abbey?! "Should we start now or wait until after school?" I felt 2 different hands travel down my sides, they stopped at my waist. Please tell me that they are joking! Because if they aren't me and Abbey are going to have a serious talk... after I beat up the twins for breaking her innocence.

I felt myself blush, who wouldn't with all this new attention? I shoved Hikaru and Kaoru onto the floor, I then stood up and walked several centimetres away from the twins. I decided right there that I would stay like this until Haruhi comes.

"We were joking!" I heard Kaoru explain as he and Hikaru stood up. I don't care if you were joking, you shouldn't flirt like that with your friends.

"Besides, your reaction was worth it." Does Hikaru want to die?! I tried my best to ignore their presence, but it was proving difficult as the twins kept nagging about the weirdest of things to me.

When Haruhi finally arrived I nearly did something un-Abbey-ish, I nearly started to run so I could hug Haruhi for unintentionally saving me from the Hitachiin devils. Thankfully I remembered 'who' I was and pretended to look interested at the floor.

"Hey Abbey." She greeted me, I smiled back a hello. "Were the twins bothering you again?" She's so smart, but yet she hasn't given me any signs she knows who I am. I shook my head in a 'no' as Abbey would've done the same. "I see. Well why were you standing up?"

"_I was on the look out for you." _I wrote down.

"Where's Ramey?"

"_Sick. Her mum made me come to school." _Okay this is good. Think like a English person, think like a English person, THINK LIKE A ENGLISH PERSON!

"Okay." Haruhi sat down next to Hikaru at the table, I made sure to sit by her. "So what do you think today's activity will be?" The twins shrugged.

"Dunno. Though it's most likely not to be chatting as we did that yesterday." Hikaru said.

"We'll just have to wait until Chairman gets here." Why isn't ever a teacher who teaches us? The three suddenly faced me.

"_What?"_

_"_You seem different today Abbey." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure you're not sick too?" Kaoru asked **almost **worryingly.

"We can take you to see the nurse." Hikaru seemed even less worried than Kaoru, some friends you are!

"_I'm just nervous for the injections today." _I wrote down.

"She says that she's frightened by the injections the girls are having today." Haruhi translated. I should ask her later why rich kids don't learn other languages, ordinarily it should be vital right? I mean most rich kids are going to take over their parents in business, so wouldn't they need to negotiate other countries to get deals? Or do they hire their own personal Haruhi?

"What Abbey-chan is scared of a little needle piercing her skin?" Hikaru taunted me, he poked me in the arm once. Was he always like this to Abbey behind my back? He sure as hell better not be!

"I don't like injections either, so lay off." Haruhi defended me. At this rate I'm going to become transgender and kiss this girl, she's a life saver! Soon Haruhi and Hikaru began having a heated discussion about injections. I realized that Kaoru was looking between them with a expression I couldn't read, though he quickly returned to his normal self and leant back so he was looking at me from behind Hikaru **(does that make sense?)**

"Abbey-Chan!" He called out to me. I gave Kaoru my attention by looking at him, though I made it clear that my attention was on a time limit. "Do you want to text Ramey-Chan, to see if she's alright? You can use my cell phone." Hold the chicken! Kaoru **Hitachiin** is doing something **nice **for me-Abbey, whoever the hell I am?! I don't buy this one bit, Kaoru seemed to have noticed as he chuckled. I'm glad to know you take my trust as a joke... "It's fine if you don't trust my phone, I'll keep it calm." It's not the phone that I don't trust you idiot...

Though I did start to worry about Abbey, she's quite skittish so make the wrong move or sound and she'll be running for the hills. My concern then went to the baby girl, was she okay? Is she hungry? Thirsty? In need of attention? I think this is female instinct thinking for me now.

"_Don't worry I trust your phone, now hand it over!" _I tapped Haruhi's shoulder, she turned towards me with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I showed Haruhi the paper and pointed to Kaoru, she understood what I wanted.

"Kaoru, Abbey said that she trusts your phone and she wants you to hand it over... What?" Kaoru passed me his orange flip up phone, for a rich person he is not very up to date with technology.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi." He said, then winked at Haruhi. It must be in the twins' nature to flirt with cross-dressers.

I look at the phone and began typing in Abbey's cell phone number, once I did I pressed the option text then changed the settings so the words would be in English.

"_Hey Abbey, it's me Ramey. I'm texting with Kaoru's phone. I just wanted to make sure you're still alive, and the baby hasn't upset the neighbours. Text back as soon as you get this, k?" _I press send and wait for her to text back. Not even one minute later and she'd replied.

"_Are you feeling okay? Using something of the twins' is risky. Anyway I have bad news..." _I gulped in fear, what did she do now? "_I'm still alive and healthy." _If I was standing I would've fell over. "_The baby woke up once because she was hungry but I took care of it, she's asleep right now. Nothing else to report. Has anyone figured you out yet?" _I can't believe she wrote that in less than one minute.

_"What a shame that you're alive... I wanted your laptop... oh well there's always next time. ;) Anyway no, so far no one has come up to me to say 'Ramey why are you pretending to be Abbey?' Though I think that Kaoru suspects me, and of course he used his twin-telepathy to tell Hikaru. Also I think Haruhi knows but doesn't have the proof, but we can trust her. I've got a few minutes until the injections... Don't text this phone again, I'm giving it back to Kaoru." _Once I pressed 'send' I deleted our conversation and changed the settings back to Japanese before giving Kaoru his phone back.

"Ladies, it's time for your injections. Please come this way." The class 1A chairman had the ability to teleport... he must be the male version of Abbey. I banged my head on the table before getting up to follow the rest of the girls.

"Have fun!" I heard the twins sing before I was out of ear-shot.

It's been a few hours after the injection, which by the way really hurt, and no one still hasn't been able tell who I am. The second I came back to the combined classes, the twins immediately began poking the arm that had the injection. I ended up punching them...

Today's activity was an obstacle course, I had a mini heart attack as I'd never done them before, but luckily because of the injection I was allowed to not participate. So I had the pleasure of watching Hikaru and Kaoru struggling to complete the course before the other groups. I learned that Kaoru lacks upper body strength when he attempted to cross the monkey bars, while Hikaru isn't a good jumper when he tried the hurdles.

xxx

I'm at the Host Club right now, it's lunch time and Kyoya had asked if could have a word with me. I was scared, who wouldn't be when you're alone with the Shadow King?

"Don't be so stiff, you're not in trouble." This does not help my nerves, but I forced myself to visibly relax and take a seat on one of the many red sofas. Kyoya sat on the sofa opposite me. "I have something I would like to discuss with you." I gulped. "Would you be oh so kind to tell me why you are trying to deceive me, **Ramey?"** Poo, poo, POO! I should've seen this coming, at least one of the Host members were bound to find out sooner or later.

"I...I...Uh..." I couldn't think of what to say, what do you say to a demon who can make you disappear if he doesn't like you?!

"I admit you had me fooled for a while, but you are both very different."

"You should give this talk to Hikaru and Kaoru." That's the first time I spoke since I entered school, I felt like I could talk up a storm.

"I didn't ask you to stay back so we can discuss the twins." There goes the evil aura, I nodded like the coward I am. "I would like to know why the real Abbey isn't here." Is he worried? I think I'm imagining things now. I explained how our morning went and why I'm replacing my best friend. "I see, well you can go now." Just like that? No threats, blackmail or intimidation?!

"You're going to use this against us in the future, aren't you?"

"Why on earth would you think that? Now run along." ...I'm going to have nightmares about that 'sweet' smile...

I walked out of Music room 3 as quietly as I could. As I walked down the empty hallway I realized how lonely I felt. I think this is the first time I've ever been alone during school hours, I'm always with one or, usually, more members of the Host Club.

I strolled down to my homeroom and took a seat at a random desk. I began to feel country sick. I miss the hot sun, my home town Arizona, my friends, the English language, the non-school uniform everyday at school... I just miss America. I don't know what's brung up this into my mind so suddenly, maybe it's that all that's happened is finally sinking in.

"Abbey-chan?" I looked towards the door to see Honey looking at me with concern. Where's Mori? They're always together. Honey walked towards me and stopped in front of the desk I was sat at. "Why are you crying?" My hand instinctively went to my face, I felt warm tears flowing down my face. "Did someone hurt you?" Suddenly Honey's face went dark, since when could the little tyke get so scary?! I shook my head in a no, Honey's face went back to normal but still full of concern. He held his bunny Usa-Chan towards me, I took it into my arms and I exploded into a full out cry, tears, sound and all. I felt Honey hug me, I wrapped my arms around his upper torso and cried in his shoulder.

I'm not sure how long we were like that but I did eventually stopped crying, I pulled myself from Honey to see how much damage he took on the shoulder. His entire left shoulder was visibly wet, I gave an apologetic look. Honey looked at his blazer then smiled.

"Don't worry about it! I've got more at home." He then looked more serious, "I didn't know you were this home sick." Wait, wait back up! He knew?! How da chicken legs did he know?! "I know which girl you are you know, Rame-Chan." I am going to give up trying to figure this boy out, he's too smart.

"The whole Host Club knows don't they?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious to us. But don't worry, no one else know."

"What made it so obvious?"

"Well Hika-chan and Kao-chan said you punched them really hard, Kyo-chan is amazing and he knows everything, Takashi could tell because you were trying to hard to be shy, I knew because Takashi told me and your pale skin gave you away and Haru-chan said that you didn't have a far away look in your eyes like Abbey-chan does." So they notice little details about us? That's kind of cute... Wait a second...

"What about Tamaki-senpai?"

"Tama-chan is an idiot." Agreed. We sat there in silence for a moment before I looked away from my short friend.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I don't know why I suddenly missed home, now of all times."

"You bottled up your emotions." Honey started explaining. "You try to stay strong, even when your not required to be. What I can't figure out is why." I bottle things up? No I don't... Right?

"You're not making any sense senpai." Honey patted me on the head.

"Don't worry about it, kay? We're going to be spending quite a few years in the club together, we all have plenty of time to help and get to know each other." If only he knew the truth...

xxx

School has finally ended and right now I'm just one stair away from the 12th floor. I walked up the stairs and knocked on my door, Abbey always has the keys but I forgot to take them from her for the day. My mom opened the door and she didn't look happy.

_"So why'd you and Abbey switch places? And why in carnations did Abbey skip school?" _Poo, poo, POOO! How do I explain this?!

"_Okay I've got 2 words of explanation. Baby and injections." _My mother's face was priceless, but I value my life so I mentally slapped myself so I wouldn't laugh.

_"... Huh?" _I once again explained this mornings events. "_I see... I think I'm going to have a word with her, I'll be back soon." _She then walked past me and proceeded to walk down the stairs. I shut the door and walked towards the living room where I heard a familiar annoying voice. I could guess what was going on.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" I guessed right when I saw Abbey on the sofa curled into a ball watching the TV intently, honestly what's so great about Pokémon? I sat down next to my best friend just in time to see that yellow thing blast the bad guys away.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Why do you like this so much?" I asked when the credits came on. Abbey looked surprised, like she didn't know I was there... that was probably the case.

"_Who doesn't?! Pokémon is so amazing, my favourite is Totodile." _

_"_Hello, non-Pokémon fan here! Who da chicken head is Totodile?!" Abbey held her hand to my face, her other was holding up her notepad.

"_I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW TOTODILE?! HE'S THE BEST POKEMON THAT EVER EXISTED!" _I hate it when she goes into dramatic mode... Though it's interesting to watch as it's rare to see.

"Sorry, I didn't say that I don't like it. I just don't know what it is, I barley know Pikachu." Abbey rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Finished! Okay I know this probably wasn't the best of chapter plots, but I don't think it was too bad.**

** As request from Echo I did Ramey's POV, though as you can tell I decided to do this whole chapter in her POV. It was quite difficult to write because I kept writing in 3rd person, but I was determined to try something new! So I hope I did alright and you don't mind the change. **

**I tried not to include Abbey too much in this (because I feel I do and I don't want that) but she ended up being mentioned a whole lot, so that plan failed... By the way, yes, I love Pokémon and Totodile is my favourite. He was the first Pokémon I ever got in Soul Silver, I gave a really strange name... I'm so weird.**

**Again please review as it does encourage me to speed up updating, also let me know if the next chapter should be on episode 9 or another original. :)**


	7. First Words

**So I've been requested to do episode 9 for this chapter. I've thought about it and I've decided that my amazing idea can work at this point, so there's no reason I can't write it! Also in this chapter, you'll find that the twins will be quite... forceful in this chapter.**

**Like with episode 8, this chapter shall be similar to episode 9.**

**WARNING: This chapter has words that implies sexual content, if you are innocent and want to keep it that way then GO AWAY! No worries though, it's nothing major. ^_^**

**On with Episode 9! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Words!**

It's early morning on a Wednesday, 2 days since the baby incident. Today Class 1A and 1B are in their respected homerooms, separated. To Abbey and Ramey it was heaven to be away from the twins, but the downside is that Haruhi is in the same class as them. So things were back to the way they were when they first started Ouran, except the fact Ramey is a 'boy.'

"So... Classes are cancelled this afternoon?" Ramey questioned her fellow class mate, Hikari.

"You mean no one told you? For the next few days it's going to be crazy around here." The American girl had a questioned expression. "Ouran Academy is hosting an expedition for the cultural clubs. Drama and quire clubs have been invited. It's a big event that the school hosts annually. It also means we won't be seeing class 1A for a while, during class anyway."

"Is that the case? Thank you for telling me, I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Ramey said, falling into her 'I'm insecure' act. You could see a faint blush on Hikari's cheeks.

"It's no problem."

Ramey walked over to her daydreaming friend, at the back of the classroom, and flicked her forehead. Abbey gasped in surprised, but her expression changed to annoyance as she turned to Ramey.

"_Guess what?" _Abbey sighed and wrote in her note pad.

"_What?"_

_"No classes this afternoon!" _Anime tears were flowing down Abbey's face. "_But it means we'll have longer hosting hours." _The effect was instant, Abbey flopped her head down to her desk and buried it in her arms, you could see a depressing cloud raining over her head. Ramey patted her back in comfort.

"There, there. It'll be fine." She comforted while changing languages. "It just means that you'll be stuck in a slutty maid costume for a few extra hours." This earned her a slap on the arm. "Okay I'm sorry!" Ramey giggled.

For a while the 2 chatted, well Ramey chatted while Abbey wrote in her magical notepad, when Abbey noticed something. The English maid elbowed Ramey and used her head to indicate the American cross-dresser to look at the door. Ramey got the message and looked, she barely got a glimpse of Haruhi.

"Was that Haruhi?" Abbey nodded. "I wonder what she's doing?... Let's follow her." Ramey only took a step and she felt something grab her hand, the girl looked back to see her best friend giving her a stern look. One hand was holding up her notepad.

"_We shouldn't follow, what if she's going to do something private. It's none of our business." _The cross-dresser freed herself from her best friend's grasp.

"But we could see something juicy, like a secret boyfriend!" Abbey rolled her eyes and used her hand to gesture that Ramey can leave but with out her. Ramey did just that.

**Ramey's POV (turns out I really like writing in her POV)**

I left Abbey in the classroom as I tailed after Haruhi. Has anyone ever told her that she's really slow at walking? I didn't even have to run to see Haruhi walking down the hall. I quietly followed her, my curiosity growing by the second, what's miss walking-around-like-I'm-on-a-mission up to?

We were outside now in the courtyard, Haruhi suddenly stopped and I hid behind a column.

"You're really bad at sneaking around, you know that right?" Wait she knew? Why didn't she say anything earlier? I walked from my hiding place to next to Haruhi.

"I'm not going to question how you knew. But I will question on where you're going."

"I'm just going to the super market to get some coffee." I gave Haruhi a W.T.F face, she laughed. You won't be laughing when I cut your head off... "The Host Club is in love with 'commoner's coffee.' " I'm fully aware of this, poor Abbey has to serve them the stuff. "Hikaru and Kaoru sent me to the super market to get some more as they ran out." I sweat dropped. Of course the twins would do something like this, sometimes I had to wonder how she's still a scholarship student.

"Are you even allowed to leave school, during school hours?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be doing this unless I was." That makes sense, Haruhi is the only one with proper common sense.

"Can I come to? I've always wanted to go to the Super Market, but my mom does all the shopping." Haruhi nodded.

"The more the merrier." With that said we both walked out of Ouran Academy side by side.

The super market wasn't that different to America or England, in fact it's pretty much the same except for the language. There were a lot of aisles like any other shop, full of different amazing products. Me and Haruhi went down the middle aisle, at the end was the coffee. I held the basket while Haruhi placed... a lot of instant coffee into it.

"How much does the Host Club need?" I asked, my arms were starting to hurt due to the weight.

"Trust me, all this will be gone in 2 days."

"..." I had nothing to say to that.

It took both me and Haruhi to carry the basket, full of instant coffee, to the till. Since I wasn't expecting to be going to the shops I didn't bring my money, so Haruhi payed for the whole lot. I could see the man at the till eyeing us with pity... I'm glad he some-what understands.

"Keep the basket." He told us.

"Are you sure? We can carry this in bags." I said. I didn't want us to get special treatment in our school uniforms, people will think we bribed the man.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't think the bags can handle the weight." So he was pitying the bags?! Well he's a gentleman...

xxx

Haruhi and me just got through the Ouran gates when Haruhi tripped, I tried to reach out for her but I was holding the basket the 'gentleman' gave to us. Just when I thought Haruhi was going to die, a lady came out of nowhere and swooped, not scooped, Haruhi into her arms.

"It'd be a shame for anything to happen to your pretty, little face's." Was she talking to me too? The lady swiftly placed Haruhi onto her feet then pulled me into a one armed embrace, she then began moving forwards and her vice-like grip forced us to go with her. She dragged/led us through Ouran Academy halls, I suspected it was break time for a lot of students were standing around, did we take that long?! She eventually led us to Music Room 3, where the Host Club was. Huh, does this girl think she's a bus? Not that I'm complaining.

The girl listened to what was going on inside, I heard 2 unfamiliar feminine voices speaking to the boys. I had a feeling those two are with our potential kidnapper.

"Well, what do ladies like you want to hear?" I heard Tamaki say... You don't ask things like that directly, it takes your Disney prince appearance away. As if by magic the doors opened and the three of us were suddenly flying.

"How about something like this?" The girl, holding us, said. She, surprisingly, lifted both me and Haruhi and began flinging us about while saying some weird 'romantic' poo. During my flying session, I noticed that the Host Club was cosplaying again. This time it seemed to be a royal theme, most of the boys were some type of knights while poor Abbey was dressed in a gold dress, she had a little tiara on her head too, I guessed that she was the princess.

"Even if I were to die, I'd never leave your side." The tall girl kissed both of our hands, I could feel the Host Club's shocked expressions on us.

"Benio, what are we going to do with you?" Two girls walked towards us, the girl with long hair spoke. "So tell us where you found these young maidens." ...They are fudging psychics! 'Benio' finally realised us to talk to her friends, that's when I got a good look at them. The three girls were wearing the same uniform, long red skirt, a white shirt that purposely doesn't touch their hips, high kneed white socks and cream high heels.

"I just met them outside the school. They may be wearing male clothing but I knew the truth." Dramatic much? The girl grabbed Haruhi and brung her face real close, she began stroking Haruhi's cheek. "They have such pretty maiden eyes..." This girl is an official lesbian, again there is nothing wrong with that!

"Uh..." Poor Haruhi, I would come and save you but I'm still in a state of shock. "Thanks... I guess..." I suddenly felt my sleeves being rolled up, the other two girl were nuzzling my arms... I've now seen everything...

"Wow you're skin is so soft!" The smallest lesbian exclaimed.

**"DON'T GO TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER'S WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" **Seriously Tamaki? You're still calling us your daughters? But I'm not going to complain as you're about to rescue me, forget Haruhi, RESCUE ME! Tamaki was charging at us but Benio PUNCHED him away. "SHE PUNCHED ME! SHE'S SO VIOLENT!" He yelled as he crawled back to the Host Club, I could feel my temper rising.

"Get a hold of yourself Tama-chan!" Honey cried. NO HONEY LETURE THESE WIRDOS FOR PUNCHING HIM!... Wait why do I care? I've been wanting to do that since I first met Tamaki. Oh yeah, I wanted to be the first one to do it! The three lesbians stood in front of the Host Club.

"I guess the rumours were true. You guys are just a weak bunch of punks with no sense between you." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Yes Kyoya, threaten them to never come back!

"Those uniforms... I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls Academy." ... No comment... Benio smirked before answering.

"That's correct." The next thing surprised me, the three girls **took off their uniforms **to have already have clothes underneath. They began singing and introducing them selves. The girl that kidnapped me and Haruhi was named Benibara she was a 2nd year, the girl with long hair was called Suzuran also a 2nd year and the last girl was 1st year called Hinagiku. "We're part of the saint Lobelia Academy White Lilly League. Also known as... the Zuka Club!"

I looked between the Host Club and the Zuka Club, I hate to say it but the Zuka Club looked more interesting than the Host Club. And the twins didn't help when they burst into a fit of laughter.

"What a stupid name!" Hikaru laughed out. This is the only time I'll agree with him, it is kind of stupid.

"The Zuka Club? That's priceless!" Kaoru laughed along with Hikaru.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" Who said that? The floor suddenly opened into a circle and a platform came through, a girl was siting drinking coffee... who is that girl?! "I may not know much about instant coffee but I'm fascinated by girl schools."

"Who's that?" I whispered to Haruhi.

"That's Renge. Our lady manager that's in love with me."...You're saying that like it's normal. Renge started explaining, in a lot of detail, what Lobelia Academy was all about. I personally wasn't interested. It turned out though that she wouldn't go there because there wasn't any boys... I would go there if my friends weren't boys. Once Renge had finished she disappeared through the floor again, I've now officially seen a wizard!

The three Lobelia girls started explaining what it means to be a maiden, they came off as if they were a threesome. Ever heard of NOBODY WANTS TO KNOW?!

The Host Club got bored and started to ignore them, Hikaru played his DS and even turned the sound on full blast so the girls would get the message.

"Whatever. Why don't you gals just scram?" He in monotone, he must be really bored. I took his lead and began talking to Haruhi, ignoring the three Lobelia's.

"I'm not the only one that thinks they're crazy, right?"

"I don't think they're crazy, just dramatic and believe men are good for nothing." Haruhi replied. At least she's honest. We began talking about other things, but we were interrupted when Benibara leaned against the wall next to us.

"And to think they were going to drag these sweet young maidens down with them." What is she going on about now? "The Host Club's president may be a pretty little halfer." He is? "But he shouldn't be using his looks to lure young maidens, such as these two, into your lustful fanaticises! I promise you, we will abolish the Host Club if it's the last thing we do!" Lustful fanaticises? Girl, have you met these guys? The only perverts is the twins and Tamaki.

"Do you think we can finish this another time?" Kyoya said.

"Are you saying you're not going to fight?" Benio glared at Kyoya, I admire that she has the courage of a lioness.

"Not at all... It's just our president is unavailable due to cultural shock."

"You see Tama-chan is having his nappy time now." I'm struggling not to laugh at Tamaki sleeping like a baby on the couch.

"Excuse me? Would you ladies like some coffee?" NO HARUHI! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM TO KIDNAP US! And when did she make it?

"Thank you darling." Benibara said while taking some coffee with her friends. "You know coffee made by a maiden always have that sweet aroma." Sorry but Haruhi is not a lesbian, try someone else.

"But this stuff is just instant." Yes, go oblivious Haruhi!

"How about the 5 of us have a little tea party?" Suzuran, is it? Obviously you haven't met me, Ramey Goldsmith does not have TEA PARITES!

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tamaki had woken up, time to whiteness world war 3.

**"YOU GIRLS HAVE IT ALL WRONG!" **Tamaki senpai, has anyone ever told you that you're super loud? **"DON'T YOU SEE THERE'S NOTHING TO BE GAINED IN A ROMANTIC RELAYTIONSHIP BETWEEN THE SAME SEX?!"** How is he still charging towards us? He should've reached us by now.** "IF THAT WAS THE CASE WHY DID GOD CREATE ADAM AND EVE?!" **I don't know how or why but Tamaki's index finger somehow touched the hot coffee. He backed away while screaming, he sat on the floor and tried to cool it down with Honey helping. I sighed in annoyance before walking over to him, I crouched beside him and started wrapping his injured finger in a bandage, that I had in my blazer pocket.

"You gotta be more careful." I lectured him. When I finished I realised his finger and put the rest of the bandages away in my pocket.

"Thanks Ramey. Do you always carry around bandages?" I don't know why, but his curiosity reminded me of a child, which for some reason made me smile.

"Nah, I got this at the Super Market today. It was free so I thought, 'hey this could be useful later on.' I guess I was." We just looked at each other smiling for a second.

**"**This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere." She said. Then I felt someone grab my hand and pull me to a body. Can I just warn you now I'm not a lesbian, but I couldn't help but blush at where my head **was **against Benibara's body. Yeah the **chest area.**

**"**Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" I think I know what's she's gonna say, please don't say it. "We'll prepare their paper work and we shall welcome them into the Zuka Club!" There was an uncomfortable aura sneaking around, to say we were shocked was probably an understatement.

A door on the far side of the room opened and Abbey walked through in her school uniform, when in chicken's heaven did she sneak away? All eyes were on my best friend, who wasn't comfortable with the attention.

"Who are you, maiden?" Suzuran asked sweetly. Oh god, please no one say she's the maid! A real war will break out, I can see the future!

"She's our maid." ...Hikaru... Kaoru... Do you really want Abbey, me and Haruhi to go to a girl's school? I could feel Benibara, as she was still holding me, shaking from what I could tell was anger.

"You've... turned a... young maiden... **INTO A MAID?!" **Oh my sweet chicken pie! She's scary when she's angry, the Host Club seemed to think this as well as they hid behind the sofa, Kyoya and Mori included. Hikaru dragged Abbey behind the sofa with them, don't leave me and Haruhi alone! Benio realised me and took a stomp forward for every word she said. "Using your lustful fantasies on this innocent young girl?! That's disgraceful, even for man kind." Trust me, if they were being lustful towards Abbey, me or Haruhi they'd be dead. Plus we wouldn't be maidens, so why are you so angry? How do you think babies are made?

"Please don't hurt us! We've done nothing!" Tamaki, I'm afraid begging for mercy isn't gonna help ya. Benio was on fire by this point, she had walked around the sofa and was towering over the twins and Abbey, who was cowering behind them.

"Should we help them?" I asked Haruhi.

"Let's see how this will play out. I don't think she'll hurt anyone." I nodded and began watching.

"I demand to know what you've done with this young maiden!" I gulped in fear for Abbey, who probably has no idea what this is about.

"Us?" Hikaru asked, it evident that he was scared by his voice. "T-the question is what **s-she's** done with us." Kaoru did my work by slapping his brother at the back of his head.

"Honestly nothing." I admire how you're so calm Kaoru, you're now my favourite twin. "My brother here is just dirty minded, we'd never do something like... **that **with her." You'd better not, and don't think I forgot about the time you chased her up a tree!

"If that's the case." Wow, one minute she was raging the next she's as calm as a swan. "We shall also welcome this maiden into the Zuka Club!" I feel so sorry for Abbey, she's now been swept into Benibara's arms. I've had enough.

"Hang on a second!" Seems like Haruhi's had enough too, as we shouted this in unison. I allowed Haruhi to take the lead.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here, I mean first of all you called senpai a halfer."

"Because he is a halfer! He's half French and Japanese." Honey senpai, I'm really sorry but you're not helping.

"Well I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because they don't have the same history as you." I tried to defend my friends. The twins seemed to have recovered, along with everyone else.

"We barely have any history." Hikaru, there's more than one reason I prefer Kaoru. "We were just founded two years ago."

"Yeah, the boss created it when he entered high school." KAORU YOU'RE SURPPOSED TO BE REASONABLE! I give up on them two, they're too much work. I tried again to defend the Host Club.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activity's is for their... rated M fantasies is just... wrong..." I don't want to say things that will break Abbey's innocent mind, and I want Haruhi to stay oblivious! I'm amazed, I'm already mothering Haruhi.

"Besides it's not like they're charging their guests or anything." Go Haruhi! You just got OWNED Zuka Club!

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge..." Kyoya, don't you dare... "But we do have a point system." I go into my version of Tamaki's emo corner. "We offer priority service based on the winning bids on our website. Check this out Haruhi, you pencil just sold with the winning bet of 30,000 yen." Haruhi donates her pencils?

"**WHAT?!"** I guess she doesn't. "**I THOUGH I LOST THAT PENCIL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE KYOYA SANPAI?!" **

"So you thought that we were doing this voluntary?" My emo corner expanded, I never thought of that. "Well it's not that much due to our usual activities but we do make a small profit."

**"BUT YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF, THAT'S STEALING!" **I snapped out of my gloominess and teleported next to Haruhi.

"It wasn't stealing, you left it on the floor." Damn twins stealing my speaking time! But I think everyone now knows who the main culprits are.

"Well you should've given it back to her!" I yelled in Haruhi's defence. I'm defending a lot today, aren't I? "And please put Abbey down!" I turned to the forgotten tall Lobelia, who was still holding my precious sister figure. She did what she was asked and Abbey sprinted to behind me, gripping my shoulders and peeking over my right shoulder.

"WAHH! I'M SORRY HARUHI!" Oh no, Tamaki's going into dramatic daddy mode... "IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE TRYING TO BE MEAN! HERE YOU CAN HAVE MY PENCIL, IT HAS A CUTE TEDDY BEAR ON IT!"

"Senpai I don't want your pencil." This sent Tamaki into his emo corner.

"Oh you poor dear." Suzuran comforted Haruhi. "Just ditch these losers and join us." This was said to all three of us.

"Hang on a minute girls. These maidens have had quite a day, let them think about it." So Benibara does have common sense. "We will be here tomorrow for your answer, until then." I'm not kidding, the Lobelia girls literally danced their way out the door and out of sight. All 9 of us stared at the last place we could see them.

"We better get going, we've got some thinking to do." I think Haruhi is genially anger, me and Abbey silently followed her out of the door and away from Music Room 3.

It was a silent walk to the library, me and Abbey didn't have the courage to speak to Haruhi. We all sat on a table, in a surprisingly quiet library. Haruhi finally broke our silent-ness by sighing.

"Should we seriously consider their offer?" I was surprised, I thought Haruhi would say no for sure.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I'm not actually considering leaving, but I want to know Abbey and Haruhi's opinion.

"Well, first of all it's an all girls school, so there would be no boys to kidnap us." True. "I can tell by looking at them that they get a proper education, something the first years are lacking at the moment." Also true, the only learning we're doing is from the quizzes. "Plus, I think it might be a better environment for Abbey." Say what? You're seriously considering Abbey's opinion on yours? I'm the only one who can be her mother!

"Huh?" I'm curious okay? Abbey is also so... yeah...

"I can tell that you're not the most comfortable around big groups of people." I'm fascinated that Haruhi knows so much. "You also don't like physical attention by someone you don't 100% trust, which most of the Host Club doesn't seem to understand. I've also noticed you're quicker to react to pushing off boys than girls when they touch you, which I've deduced that you're also not comfortable around boys." Abbey finally decided to place in her opinion, in her note pad.

"_That pretty sums me up... I guess. But, I think I do want to go. At least experience the school, it could be more relaxing than Ouran. We won't have any twins kidnapping us." _It seems like we're all voting for yes. _"Or having our family being threatened and having 2 fathers." _Well I don't mind that Tamaki calls himself my dad, he's far better than my real one ever will be.

"Well, I guess a trial wouldn't hurt... What do you think Ramey?" Haruhi asked me.

"I kind of like it in the Host Club, in my opinion, we've all become pretty close friends. Plus I find our club activities fun, minus the flirting with my best friend bit." I winked at Abbey who just rolled her eyes at me. "So are we really gonna give this up, just because they're not perfect?" Haruhi gave me her 'charming' smile.

"I was actually testing you." If you weren't Haruhi, I wouldn't believe you. "I'm glad to see that at least one out of the two of you likes the Host Club." I don't know how she does this, but Abbey has teleported away again. I sighed in annoyance.

"She always does this when she hears something she doesn't want to hear. Do you know how many times she's done this to me?!"

xxx

**Normal POV**

Abbey doesn't know why, but she felt a horrible feeling in her chest that made her want to lash out at Ramey. She didn't want to upset anyone so she snuck away. Maybe it's that she feels guilty? But about what? She hasn't done anything wrong, right?

The English girl walked down the, strangely, empty hallway. She was trying to get to her class room, Abbey was tired of waiting for the bell to indicate break over. While walking, Abbey got the feeling that she was being watched. Often the Host's, potential ex, maid looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. The results were always the same, no one was around. Abbey was trying to ignore her flight instincts and continued walking. '_How long is this hallway?' _She thought.

Then it happened, it was far too fast for Abbey to remember exactly what happened but she could guess. As Abbey turned a corner, she felt 2 pairs of hands slam her into the wall, back first. Her wrists were held above her head by 2 separate hands, 1 hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and the last hand was on her stomach, pressing her lower body into the wall as well. You guessed, the twins were the ones who trapped the girl, and lets just say they didn't look like they were playing around.

"So, what's your choice Abigail?" Hikaru almost growled. When someone uses Abbey's full name, she knows there's no playing at all. Of course Abbey didn't attempt to answer the older Hitachiin, which made his grip on Abbey's right wrist tighten.

"We heard you three talking in the library, to us it didn't look like you wanted to stay." While Kaoru didn't sound as angry as Hikaru, his golden cat-like eyes told a different story.

"So what is it?!" They demanded in perfect sync. Hikaru removed his hand from Abbey's mouth so she could speak, it was obvious they wanted her to use her voice. Apparently language difference doesn't matter to them.

Abbey, never been in a situation like this, froze, her eyes were her only functioning tools. The trapped maid looked at each brother carefully, she noticed something in each of their eyes which made her want to run and hide. She saw anger but mostly... sadness. Abbey thought about the horrible feeling she felt earlier, was it... sadness? Was it possible that she was **far** more attached to the Host Club than she first thought? How did these 6 rich boys and a poor cross-dresser firmly place themselves in her heart, without Abbey's knowing? This is what Abbey feared the most, her becoming attached to them and vice versa, it's not like she can stay...

"Well it doesn't matter what you say." Hikaru had obviously lost patients, Kaoru seemed to have as well.

"Because we're not letting you go." Their voices almost seemed threatening. Both of the twins' faces had gotten **extremely **close Abbey's, trying to prove that they were serious. That's when their mischievous smirks returned. "If you tell anyone about this little confrontation, then something like this will be the least of your problems." Their smirks widened as they saw fear in their 'prey's' eyes.

After what seemed an eternity to the English maid, the twins finally realised her and walked away as if they didn't sexually harass their friend. Abbey rubbed her right wrist whilst the blood tried to bring her hand back to life, Hikaru has a lot of strength.

"See you in class." Was the last thing Abbey heard before the twins were out of ear shot.

**Hikaru's Thoughts**

I have no idea what's wrong with me but I couldn't stand the fact of Ramey, Haruhi and Abbey leaving. Sure, I think they're nice gals and fun to play with, but me and Kaoru always throw our toys away. So why couldn't we let them leave? Haruhi I understand, she was the first person to enter our world, but she and Ramey already agreed to stay. That means we would still have 2 playthings, one for us each, I was happy about that. So why did I feel my anger rising when Abbey didn't respond so positively? That I don't get.

I remembered what me and Kaoru vowed each other when we first met them. After they ran away from Music Room 3, me and Kaoru were curious about them and their cultures. We were also curious why Abbey was beyond socially awkward, and couldn't even say a word or some kind of sound. We made a vow to find out more about them and see if we could try to help Abbey at least make sounds. Why would we try to help her? Because we were bored.

Something changed though, it wasn't just about a vow anymore, I think it changed a while ago. Somehow we began to see these girls as our friends, or at least people who we liked. I realized it a week after Kaoru said I was upset that they didn't act like our friends, sometimes I question why I'm the older brother.

But no matter what happens, I'm not letting neither of them leave this school without a fight.

xxx

**Ramey's POV**

It's the next day and me and Abbey have just entered Ouran Academy, normally I would be awake and ready for today. But yesterday Abbey refused to acknowledge anyone, even me. I tried to get her to write, speak or even just look at me. She looked like her mind wasn't even on earth, like her body was on auto pilot and her mind has gone to a different universe for a holiday. She was a walking empty shell.

Due to my worry for her, I couldn't sleep last night so that's why I'm extremely tired. But it seems that Abbey was just day dreaming too deeply, as she's completely normal again today. Way to worry me for nothing!

Anyway, when we started walking through the courtyard... we were kidnapped again by the lesbian girls. Have I mentioned I find them really annoying?

So before I knew it, I was being carried at supersonic speed through Ouran, along the way the girls grabbed Haruhi. So now the 6 of us are standing in front of Music Room 3.

"Today's the day you tell these losers that you'll be leaving!" Benibara said dramatically before she swung the door open. Inside the room, it was dark.

"Ouran!" I heard a voice sing.

"Ouran!" This voice sounded similar to the first, that must've been the twins.

"Ouran." You didn't need to be a genius to know that was Mori.

"Ouran!" I think that was Kyoya...

"OURAN!" Honey even sounds adorable. The lights turn on.

"Ouran!" I was shocked to see all the Host Club wearing **dresses! **Well except Mori, I don't think anyone could handle that... no offence senpai. "Oh hi girls, welcome back." Tamaki greeted us as he walked towards us in a pink dress. Honey span towards us and attached himself to Haruhi's arm.

"Look I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" We were too shocked to give a response. The twins came up to us, they looked more identical than ever.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters, which one of us is prettier?" Really?

"I'm just teasing you." Kaoru said, Hikaru did a 'girlish' giggle. Kyoya and Mori just smiled at us, obviously they understand our shock. I heard Benibara growl.

"What is this?! Are you trying to make fun of women kind?" Tamaki gasped, as if it was impossible for one to think that.

"No way! That's far from what we want."

"Then why are you dressed like a woman?!"

"Now my dear, may I ask you a question?" No, senpai get to the point! "Did you know that commoner's are weak?" Someone kill this cross-dresser PLEASE! I take back my thought from yesterday, he's never going to be my father figure! "They have a weakness for free stuff." Where'd you get that idea from? Don't tell me from when I fixed your finger yesterday?! "So Haruhi, Ramey and Abbey, choose us and not only will you get a club full of brothers but sisters as well! This way you'll experience the ultimate famine bonding while staying in the Host Club!" I couldn't contain it any longer, me and Haruhi burst into a fit of laughter. I could feel eyes upon us but I couldn't stop the laughter, it was kind of embarrassing.

"This is too much!" I forced myself to say.

"We knew you guys were a bunch of idiots but **jeez!**" Haruhi looked like she was struggling speak too. I heard no sound from Abbey, why you no laugh?!

"Are we really that funny?" Honey and the twins asked us, while pulling stupid faces, this made me and Haruhi laugh even harder. Seconds later the three was chasing me and Haruhi around the room chanting, "Call me big sister!" When we all calmed down the Lobelia girls spoke in sync.

"Maidens?"

"I knew I was never going to leave Ouran, even for a second." Haruhi said with out hesitation.

"I love you guys too much to leave." I said, this got Tamaki crying anime style. All eyes were on Abbey, I felt kind of bad, maybe I should've went last so I didn't give her all the peer pressure. But I was surprised to see Abbey's notebook not in her hands, was she?... no, IS SHE?! Abbey opened then closed her mouth, she's trying! You can do it Abs!

"..." Yes keep going! Abbey took a deep breath in, you could see everyone was waiting excitedly, "... _I want to stay..."_ Abbey's voice was quiet and raspy, but that's from the lack of use.I couldn't stop myself, I ran towards Abbey at full speed and squished her into a hug. Did you know that's her first words since a year ago? I don't care that she spoke in English, the fact that words came from her voice box was good enough for me. I realized that I was crying and that Haruhi was hugging us as well.

"She's staying!" Once Haruhi translated we were all squished into the boy's group hug, even Mori and Kyoya joined in, but for once Abbey didn't reject their affections.

* * *

**Over SIX THOUSAND WORDS! I'm super proud of myself, this is the most I've done in forever!**

**Abbey has said her first words AT LAST! Though it was in an foreign language, no one seems to care. I'd say this is step 3 into letting her heart be open, step 2 was realizing that she cares a lot about the Host Club.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru's world is also expanding, they're forcing more girls into their world so it's all okay. ^_^ Joking, the whole club has a place in their small world.**

**I've realized I've hardly used Tamaki or Mori plus I mention Abbey and the twins too much. So the next chapter the main people shall be Ramey, Tama-chan and Takashi, so it's more even. :)**

**Again, remember to review as it helps me speed up updates! Can you also tell me what you like about my writings and what I should improve on? Saying 'it's amazing' is fine and all, but I don't know _what's _so amazing, get it? =D**

**Until next time!**


	8. So Much Stress and Drama!

**I've thought really hard about this chapter's plot. I did some research on my previous chapters and most of them have at least one person crying in sadness. So I'm gonna try to make this chapter humorous! =D **

**Is it true that the bold writing distracts readers from this story?! I'm going to try something different this time with the font, if it doesn't work out I'm afraid it'll go back to the way it was.**

**This is another original! ^_^**

**Warning: I'm not too sure about this one but just in case... This chapter _may _contain things that implies sexual content, though it won't be as obvious as the last chapter. **

Ouran= Japanese

Ouran= English

_Ouran= emphasizing or super angry_

* * *

**Chapter 8: So Much STRESS and Drama!**

**Ramey's POV**

I can't believe I'm here. I mean it started off as a pretty normal day, whatever normal is, so how did I end up in this situation? My mom is so gonna have my head, that's if Abbey doesn't get to me first. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! If I had my way, I would rather be curled up on my sofa with Abs and watching that stupid _Pokémon_ anime! But no, whoever it is that's watching over me _hates_ me and sent me here!

Oh right, I haven't explained what's going on have I? If I must tell then I better start off at the beginning...

**Ouran Academy: Massive Hall- School just began**

I walked through the, un-necessarily, large doors which led to the gigantic hall where class 1A & 1B were put together, on a Friday morning. I strolled towards my usual table, I was surprised to that Haruhi was the only one sitting there. She's usually last, Hikaru and Kaoru are usually first. I shrugged it off, it's not that big off a deal, I sat next to her.

"Hey Haruhi!" I greeted. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Ramey!" Is it me or does her voice sound a bit too enthusiastic? "Where's Abbey?" I sighed.

"Well you see, she has a high fever. My mom made her stay home, which by the way wasn't a hard task. Abs would take a day off school any time she can." I won't even try to explain the crazy things she's done to stay off school.

"I see. That's such a shame after what happened yesterday. Well, I'm glad you're well!" There's something off about her, what is it? Her eyes? No, they were still brown and had that far away look. Hair?... Still boy-ish. Body? Nope, she's still a few centimetres shorter than me, flat chested and skinny. I might just be imagining things, I had a tuff time trying to sleep last night.

"So Haruhi, anything exciting happening soon?" I question. I'm really curious on what's changed my cross-dressing friend's personality, so I am going to try a subtle approach.

"Uh, nothing much. Just the usual." Haruhi seems slightly nervous, that's something you don't see everyday.

"What's the usual?"

"Oh you know, I've got to do the laundry, cook dinner, make sure my dad doesn't pass out on the floor, _surviving the Host Club. _So yeah the usual." Is trying to hint something at me? What's the Host Club up to that's making the fearless Haruhi Fujioka nervous?

"Hey Ramey, hey Haruhi!" I didn't need to look to know that was Hikaru and Kaoru greeting us in sync. I'm glad not all twins are like them.

"Hey guys, why are you late?" I ask. They shrugged and sandwiched me and Haruhi, Hikaru sat next to Haruhi while Kaoru parked next to me.

"We aren't late, we're just on time." Hikaru told me.

"She means that you're late by your standards." Haruhi, only Abbey needs a translator not me.

"It doesn't matter." I thought Kaoru was only reserved when he's by himself? What is the Host Club planning? The suspension is starting to get annoying.

"It does matter! Just tell me this dirty little secret." I'm not letting this go so easily, it might be linked to Haruhi's newly developed emotion.

"And we thought Tono was a perv." Seriously? I just asked a question! It's not like I asked for you to strip and preform your incestuous act.

"I didn't mean it like _that _and you know it." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before patting my head, I slapped their hands away while growling.

"Whatever you say." I'm really starting to hate singing, it just reminds me of these two devils.

"Huh?" Poor innocent Haruhi has no idea what they're hinting at, does she? I didn't know a 15-year-old could be so oblivious.

"Don't worry about it. How's life?" I did a poor attempt to change the subject, thankfully Haruhi is understanding and allowed me to chat about something normal.

xxx

**Random classroom- Break- Normal POV**

The American cross-dresser sighed as she took a seat at the abandoned teacher's desk. She looked at her students of the day, it seems that today was going to be a easy English lesson as there were only about eleven students present. Tamaki and Kyoya was apart of the eleven, since day one they had been joining in on the lessons (occasionally the other hosts came to) for their own benefit. Tamaki wanted to help make Ramey and Abbey feel more at home by speaking in their language, while Kyoya just wanted to have a useful skill that would be used a lot in the future.

"Where's Abbey-chan?" A random blonde male student questioned. Ramey had noticed he had become fond of her best friend, to be more precise her best friend's body.

"She's not feeling well so she's at home." Tamaki shot up from his seat and began running around the room in panic.

"SHE'S UN-WELL?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT?! WHAT IF IT'S CANCER?! WHAT IF!... MAMA!" The dramatic blonde was in tears as he flung himself to the shadow king. "YOU MUST SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!" He yelled into the raven-haired boy's ears.

"Money give me strength to hear again." Kyoya muttered in an annoyed manner, of course Tamaki ignored it and continued crying.

"Senpai, Abbey's only got a fever. She should be in school in about two days." Ramey explained, trying to calm her idiotic senpai.

"BUT A FEVER CAN LEAD TO DEATH!" Kyoya growled and pinched Tamaki's arm very hard, which made him yelp in pain and realise the shadow king.

"Only when not treated. So calm down and never touch me again." This sent Tamaki into his emo corner. Everyone ignored him as it was normal, except for a pair of glaring light purple eyes.

"Moving on, today I'm going to show you some basic words that you'll find that you'll use often in the English language." Ramey explained. "Since Abbey isn't here I'm going to do the writing as well, please bare with my terrible handwriting." Ramey turned around and began writing in English and Japanese, once she was done she turned back to the class. "Imagine you're casually strolling in your hallway when one of your maids scream in pain." Many cringes could be seen on the American commoner's student's faces. "What if that maid couldn't understand Japanese and she could only understand English? What could you say to see where she's in pain?" Tamaki raised his hand.

"You would ask is she was okay!"

"Good. But remember that she doesn't understand Japanese. So you would say this." Ramey slammed a random ruler onto the first English word on the board. "You would say, are you okay? Say it with me!" There were a few mutters of "Are you okay?" around the room. Ramey sighed, slightly in annoyance, and repeated the word again and again with the Ouran students several times. "So Hiro, can you pronounce 'are you okay?' " Hiro was a typical 'bad boy' with black hair, Ramey wasn't sure why he was in her class when it was obvious that he wasn't there to learn.

"Yeah I can." He didn't give the answer to Ramey's question.

"Well can you say it to me now?" It was clear by the cross-dresser's voice that Ramey was getting annoyed very quickly.

"I could... But I don't want to." After that Ramey decided to ignore him, for the sake of her not losing her temper.

"The next word is thank you, you'll find that you'll be using this word very often." The same process happened again with the word thank you but this time leaving out the part of asking Hiro to speak.

The lesson went by quicker than Ramey anticipated, she didn't manage to get to the last English word, but she assured herself that there would be time on Monday, in the next lesson. The English lesson ended 5 minutes before break ends, so Ramey and Abbey could relax.

As the American girl was packing her things up, she noticed that Kyoya was still in his seat watching her. It made Ramey feel self-conscious, was it something she was wearing? Is her hair turning girly? Does he notice that she's been biting the inside of her mouth when she was getting angry?

"Uh Kyoya-senpai? Is there something you need?" Ramey wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was up with the shadow king.

"I'm thinking. Just carry on with what you're doing, don't mind me." The Host Club's newest cross-dresser didn't feel at ease, but she did as she was told and packed away the last of her things.

"I'll see you at the club then." Ramey dismissed herself and began walking towards the door. Just as her hand landed on the door knob, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Ramey jumped in surprise but didn't scream as she registered it was Kyoya. "Yes senpai?" She asked as she faced the shadow king, but instead of seeing his demonic face the American girl was presented with an envelope.

"Read this." With that said Kyoya pressed the envelope into the cross-dresser's hands and walked out of the classroom and out of sight.

The American girl looked at the envelope long and hard, did this have something to do with Haruhi's nervous-ness? The bell rang before Ramey could open the mysterious envelope. Ramey decided that she'd read it with her friends when she got to the hall.

**Ramey's POV**

"What's that you got there?" Hikaru slyly asked me as I sat next to him on our group table.

"An envelope I received, it seems pretty important. I decided to read it with you guys."

"Well open it!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi yelled at me in impatience.

"Calm down, I'm just as curious as you are." I, at last, opened the envelope and took out a letter. I began reading out loud. "Dear Ramey, you have been invited to a..." I felt my eyes widen at the next few words, why does the world hate me?! "No way in _HELL_ am I going!" I yelled.

"Oh, but Ramey-chan read the bottom." Kaoru smirked as he pointed to where he wanted me to read.

"PS: If you don't come willingly then expect the twins will _persuade _you." I gulped in fear, I don't know what's worse. The fact that I have to attend this event or the fact that I will be kidnapped by the devil twins when I least expect it if I don't go and knowing them they'll drag my sick Abbey into this. I guess I have no choice.

"So?" The twins asked me while _slowly _inching closer to me, don't think I don't notice.

"So what?"

"Is it gonna be the easy way?" Kaoru asked me.

"Or the hard way?" Please don't punch your hand like that Hikaru, it makes me think that I'm going to get hurt if it's the hard way.

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed in defeat.

"YES! I'M NOT ALONE!" The whole hall became silent as every pair of eyes was on Haruhi, as she was the one who yelled. "... Uh... I'm not the only commoner?" ...Smooth Haruhi... Though surprisingly everyone seemed to have bought it and carried on with their lives. This school's students are so gullible.

"So I take it you're going to?" I questioned once all the eyes were off us.

"Yeah, though for a while I thought I was going to be the only girl going." So that's what caused her nervous-ness? She was afraid to be surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys during this nightmare, maybe she isn't as oblivious as one would think.

"I'm kinda glad Abs didn't come to school today, she would freak and possibly try to escape the country." I chuckled at the image.

"Hey that reminds me." Kaoru asked me. The younger Hitachiin had his thinking face on again, hopefully it's his normal thinking-too-into-things face. "Where is Abbey-Chan?" Oh yeah, they weren't here when I told Haruhi.

"Yeah, is she ditching? I want her to use her voice ASAP so she doesn't fall back into her no talking habit." They don't get it do they? I thought they were supposed to be smart?

"She hasn't used her voice in over a year. Abbey needs to take it slow or she could end up breaking her voice box. Plus in her current condition it'd be really bad if she stressed herself with trying to talk."

"What's wrong with her?" They demanded in an urgent voice. So the twins do have a heart? I learn something knew everyday.

"She's got a high fever but as long as she takes her medicine and stays in bed she'll be fine." I reassured my identical friends, who visibly relaxed when I finished my sentence. "Moving on from that, I have some conditions about this."

"What's that?" Haruhi asked me _almost_ timidly.

"I'm allowed to go home whenever I wish and the blonde idiot and you 2 devils must stay 10 feet away from me _at least." _I pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru so they understood I was on about them. They pouted.

"Tono I can understand, but us?" Hikaru's face was between annoyed and offended, it was difficult to not giggle at the sight.

"It's not like we're going to rape you." Kaoru looked plain offended, I guess there's another difference between them. Hikaru has a worse temper, though I guess it's kind of obvious if you look closely.

"Besides you're not our type." They smirked mischievously then winked at me, throwing one their arms around my shoulders. I think they tried to offend me.

"Good, saves me the trouble of rejecting you." Probably not the best come back ever, but it got the twins' arms away from me so I'm happy. "So do we have a deal about my conditions?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

xxx

School's over now (yay) and I had just gotten to the main gate when I heard a voice calling me. I turned to see Haruhi running towards me at quite a slow speed, I guess she's bad in sports as well.

"Hey Haruhi!" I called back to her while waving my hand that wasn't holding my bag. When she finally reached me, Haruhi bended down to catch her breath.

"C-can... I... c-come... over to... your... place?" She asked me while still catching her breath. Did she really run that far?

"Why would you want to? We're going to see each other later thanks to Kyoya-senpai." I'm not going to forgive him easily for this, I'm probably being over dramatic but that's me. I waited a few minutes before Haruhi spoke again.

"Well I didn't get a chance to see your flat properly last time thanks to the twins." Damn them. "Plus there's a fact that you'll need an excuse to stay out tonight." Haruhi you're a genius! I hadn't even thought that far!

"You're the smartest person I've ever met! Have I ever told you that?"

"I wouldn't say I'm the smartest _ever _but no, you've never told me before." She says that with a straight face? Doesn't she understand that I'm praising her I.Q?

"Oh... well now I have told you!" Well that was a little awkward. "If you really want to come to my house then I'm not gonna stop ya." So we both walked through the gate together and headed for my home.

xxx

I knocked on my apartment door, me and Haruhi are panting due to the stairs. We waited a few moments before the door opened to reveal my mom.

"I'm home, and I've brought a friend." I say giving the most innocent smile I could muster up. My mom eyed Haruhi suspiciously.

"Which one are you?" She asked gently, though I could tell my mom was ready to pull me inside and leave Haruhi outside.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm pleased to meet you." My mom smiled, I could tell she was confused. Honestly, I wonder how she got a job when she can't speak Japanese.

"English, my mother can't speak Japanese." I whisper to Haruhi. She nodded and prepared for round 2.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm friends with your daughter." Mom seems surprised that Haruhi can speak English, don't be raciest!

"Oh I've heard a lot about you Haruhi!" My mom giggled as she moved out of the door way to give us room to go inside.

"How's Abbey?" I ask once we were inside.

"Stubborn little girl kept trying to leave her room, apart from that she's been good."

"Did you take her laptop?"

"Yes, why?" I faced palmed. Shouldn't my mom know Abbey, my best friend/sister, by now?

"She's obsessed with the thing, of course she was going to put up a fight for it. Why'd you take it?"

"I caught her using it, so I took it off her." I decided not to cause a commotion with Haruhi here.

"We'll go see her." I turned towards the direction of our bedroom and walked towards it, Haruhi was behind me.

"Haruhi, please can I have a moment with you?" I looked back at my mother then to a slightly surprised Haruhi, what's my mom up to? "Ramey, you go see Abbey." I nodded and did what I was told.

As I opened the door, I gave Haruhi an apologetic look before I entered my room before closing my door again. I saw that Abbey was watching me from her bed.

"Hey Abs. How's your sick day going?" She reached out for the bed-side table and grabbed her note pad, I guess we're back to stage one.

"Horrible! Your mum took away my baby!"

"Well you shouldn't be playing it when your sick."

"But it's _mine! _She has no rights to take it from me." I sighed in defeat, Abbey's very possessive over her laptop. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her fore-head, ignoring her weak protests.

"Your fever is getting better. You'll be back at school before you know it." I moved my hand to Abbey's fringe and swept it to the side, I love her eye colour it's so beautiful and full of emotion. "Listen Abbey." I say as I sit at the edge of the bed. "Tonight I'm not coming home." If I hadn't had her attention earlier, I certainly have it now. I explain the situation to Abbey, who starts crying a little when I finished.

"But you can't! What about me? I don't want to be alone!" She writes. I feel my eyes watering a bit, stay strong Ramey! You have to do this for the both of you! I grab Abbey's hands and look at her in the eye.

"I know this is the first time, in a long time, that we'll be apart longer than 12 hours but we can't keep this up." I try to explain. "We can't keep relying on each other's company so much, it can't be healthy for us. So tonight I'm going and you can't stop me, my mom will be here so you won't be alone." I get up and quickly walk to the door before Abbey can react or I change my mind. This is harder than one would think, I don't want to leave my best friend behind!

I locked the door so Abbey can't get out then I look for my mom and Haruhi. I was surprised to see that Haruhi was patiently waiting on the sofa in the living room. I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"Where's my mom?" I ask. Haruhi pointed towards the kitchen, I nodded in understanding. "I see. So what happened?"

"Well..."

**Back in time: Ramey just left to go see Abbey. Normal POV**

Haruhi caught her friend's apologetic look before she disappeared, she briefly wondered what that was about.

"Come sit by me please." Ramey's mother asked as she tapped a seat beside her on the sofa. The original cross-dresser did as she was asked without hesitation.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Yes dear, I'd like to know about this Host Club." Haruhi was surprised. Didn't Ramey tell her mother about the Host Club?

"What would you like to know?" Ramey's mother looked pleased at the Japanese cross-dresser's co-operation.

"Is it suitable environment for Abbey and Ramey?"

"What do you mean by 'suitable'?"

"Do they look as though they are comfortable, not being harassed by boys, studying hours reasonable and are they being treated well." For a moment Haruhi imagined this was her mother asking if the club was safe. Ramey doesn't know how lucky she is, to have a mother that cares so much about her and has the power to show it.

"As far as I'm concerned Ramey is fairly comfortable with our members of the Host Club, and Abbey hasn't filed a complaint so I assume she's alright with us as well. I wouldn't say the two were _harassed _by the members of the Host Club but boys will be boys, so they do flirt with them but nothing past that. I'm afraid that studying is rare with the hours the Host Club demands however I'm happy to tutor your daughter and Abbey if they need it, I'm a scholar-ship student so I should be able to help. As for the treatment they get, well they're like family to us, I personally see them as my sisters." Haruhi wasn't lying there, she's sees all of the Host Member's as her siblings, even though one of her 'brothers' is convinced that he's her dad. "Our club's leader, Tamaki, see's every member as a part of a family he's created, Abbey and Ramey are the daughters of this family."

"I see, well this club seems well enough for them. How about you then?" Now Haruhi was confused, what did this woman mean?

"Sorry?"

"I want to know more about you. Out of every member of your club, you're the one both Ramey and Abbey mention." Really? Out of all her club member's the two could've chosen, Abbey and Ramey decided to make her the special one to talk about... Isn't that a bit sexist?

"I'm not sure I'm that special, but what would you like to know?"

Well you can start off by telling me your name, age, class, blood type, nationality, height, birthday, type of class and if you're interested in either of my girls." Bit personal?

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm 15-years-old, I'm in class 1A, my blood type is O, my nationality is Japanese, I'm 155cm tall, my birthday is February 4th, I'm 3rd class according to Ouran Academy and I've already said I see the two as my sisters." 

"Last question, why are you pretending to be a boy when your obviously not?" Sometimes Haruhi wonders why she's cross-dressing when loads of people figure her out anyway.

"On my first day at Ouran, I looked like a boy due to my short hair and boy-ish clothes, I accidently walked into a room where the Host Club was being hosted. My fate was pretty much sealed after that. They were freaking me out and they ended up cornering me where a very valuable vase was nearby, you can guess the rest."

"So they're forcing you to stay in the club due to the fact you broke a vase."

"It was 8 million yen..." Ramey's mother literally fell off the sofa in shock, but she recomposed herself and sat on the couch again.

"I wish I could help."

"To be honest I like being in the Host Club, just don't tell them that I said that." There was an awkward silence (of course Haruhi didn't notice it.)

"...Please look after Abbey and Ramey. At times like these they need to know that not all people are out to get them." Before Haruhi could question the meaning of the sentence, Ramey's mother stood up and headed for another room. Just before she got to a door, the American mother turned slightly to face the confused girl. "1 more thing, please call me Hillary."

**Present time: Ramey's POV**

I faced palmed myself in embarrassment, my mom is so protective sometimes. I just wish she'd trust me a little more, I'm not a weak 5-year-old girl anymore!

"Sorry about that, please don't think badly of her, my mom is just... being my mom." Thankfully Haruhi had her I'm-a-little-confused-but-I-understand smile.

"So how's Abbey? Can I see her?" I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart, why mention her so soon?!

"Uh... she's...sleeping!" Smooth girl. A sound of banging was barely audible coming from my room, someone sedate Abbey! She's out of control!

"What's that sound?" Nooooooooooooo! Haruhi don't go near there! I leap, not jump, in front of my not-usually-curious friend.

"That's the dog... going hyper." Please be gullible.

"But that's Abbey's room..." Stop being observant!

"The dog adores Abbey and likes to stay with her. _Anyway _lets grab my stuff and lets go to your house to get yours." I grab Haruhi's wrist and I begin running around my entire apartment getting all the right equipment. Once we were done I opened my front door and yelled out to my mom, "I'll see you later mom! I'm going to sleep over at Haruhi's!" Knowing my mother says yes to almost anything, I close the door and we begin our adventure down the stairs.

**Time skip: now at Haruhi's flat**

Surprisingly Haruhi doesn't live that far away from us, I can visit her almost whenever I wish. Yay!

"At least your apartment doesn't have a lot of stairs." I say as I stare at the small building of flats. Haruhi shrugged and led me to her door which had the number 203. She unlocked it and went inside, I awkwardly stood at the door step.

"You can come in, just leave your shoes on the mat." I did as I was asked then closed her door. Haruhi's flat was quite homey, quite small but homey.

"Where are you parents?" I asked when no one came to greet us.

"My dad's probably still at work." What about her mom?... Oh...

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nah. Just make yourself at home, I might take a while." I shrugged and decided to look around. Her apartment was small 2 bedroom flat, that's normal for a household of two. Though I find the doors weird, it's basically wood and paper stuck together in a pattern. I noticed there was a small TV in front of two chairs, I assume that's supposed to be the living room. I sat on one of chairs and stared blankly at the black screen.

"What does your dad work as?" I ask finally when I snapped out of whatever I was in.

"He works at a tranny bar."... So he's a cross-dresser? I guess the fruit never falls far from the tree.

"Long hours?"

"Yeah, I'm often on my own but I'm used to it." Do you want a hug or something? Just say so and I'll give you one, you don't need to keep hinting at it. "You know you can turn on the TV." I look behind me to see Haruhi watching me from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I say, completely ignoring her permission to watch TV.

"Just some snacks, I have a feeling that it's going to be a long ride in a vehicle." True. I grab the TV remote that was next to me and I turn on the TV.

"Piplup use whirlpool!" OMFG! Even the _TV _wants me to feel guilty about leaving Abbey behind! I change the channel quickly, determined to get away from the Pokémon nightmare.

xxx

I still can't believe this is happening! What's happening? We're in a subway (I don't know if Japan has subways but we're going to pretend they do) looking at the most idiotic thing ever. Who's we? Me, Kaoru and Mori. What's so idiotic? The fact that we're here is idiotic enough but there's also the fact that we're watching Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey being dragged away on the train we should've been on. How did we end up in this situation? Well it went like this: after Haruhi got her gear together we walked outside to see a limo parked out front, of course we recognize this as the Host Club and try to sneak away. We're not being kidnaped again! Anyway we managed to get into town un-noticed and we decided to take a train to our destination, but as we walked to the subway we suddenly found ourselves being followed by the twins, Honey, Mori and Tamaki. They heard us saying we're going to take a train and wanted to experience some commoner's transport for themselves. Apparently Kyoya had no interest in this so he was with everyone's stuff going by limo to our destination, when I say everyone's stuff that includes mine and Haruhi's.

The reason me, Mori and Kaoru didn't get on the train was because Kaoru insisted that I change out of my school uniform and into an outfit he oh-so-happened to have on him. He shoved me into a unisex toilet and asked Mori to stand guard so no one accidently saw me indecent and I wouldn't get lost trying to find anyone. I had changed into Kaoru's outfit, knowing resistance was futile, and don't ever tell him this but I kind of like it. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a light green sleeveless top that was long enough to just cover my butt, a blue undershirt and a pair of white trainers. I always imagined the Hitachiins giving me more girly outfits than this.

Kaoru was so caught up in admiring the outfit when I came out that both of us didn't notice the train leaving, it wasn't until Mori told us that we managed to get a glimpse of a Hikaru pounding with all his might on a window screaming for Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" If it wasn't for Mori grabbing his arms, Kaoru surely would've ran onto the tracks to try and catch up to his brother's 'kidnapper.'

"Kaoru you'll get yourself killed!" I scolded him. Once the train was out of sight completely Kaoru stopped struggling. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. I was stuck on how to respond to this, I've never seen either of the twins separated un-willingly. "Uh... Kaoru? You know we're the ones in big trouble, that was the right train." Suddenly Kaoru's body started shaking and he began... laughing?

"I know, I'm actually more worried about Haruhi being stuck with him and Tono."

"So why the laughing?"

"Don't you find it ironic that Haruhi is stuck with the over-enthusiastic teens while you're stuck with us level-headed teens?"

"You're level-headed? Don't make me laugh." Kaoru stood up and pouted, was he trying to be cute?

"I can be!"

"Doubt it."

"You're mean!"

"And don't you forget it." Before Kaoru could say another word, Mori placed a hand on our shoulders.

"This is getting us no where, stop fighting." We both obeyed. I walked over to the information board and examined the train times.

"If we take this one and this one, we should end up in the same place as where Haruhi and everyone else is going." I explain to my friends while pointing at certain places on the board to help my explaining. "Got it?" Kaoru and Mori gave me a thumbs up. "So our first train is on platform 2 at 5:45pm." I checked my brown watch for the time, it was 5:10pm. "Any ideas on what we should do for 35 minutes?" Kaoru held his hand up and started jumping like a lunatic. "Yes, Kaoru?

"We could go shopping!"

"No way in double hell."

"Why?" How old is he again? A whiny 4-year-old?

"One: I hate shopping, two: I don't have the money and three: the mall is too far away." I ignored Kaoru's protests and began thinking about what we could do.

"We can have lunch." I jumped a little when Mori-senpai spoke, I'm so un-used to his voice. I thought about his suggestion, I am kind of hungry and I'm sure he and Kaoru is too.

"Sure. You up for it Kaoru?"

"Yeah, lead the way Ramey."

xxx

As we finally got off our last train me and Kaoru were swept into hugs, Hikaru obviously got Kaoru while I was crushed against Tamaki. Why's it always him?

"Oh my precious daughter! I hope that Mori-senpai protected you from those filthy men and that shady twin."

"Who are you calling shady?!" Both twins yelled at him, still in each others embrace. I tried to struggle out of his grip but Tamaki held me tight, why me?!

"Let go of me you blonde idiot!" As usual the effect was instant, Tamaki let go of me. "Did you guys wait all this time for us?" Hikaru, Honey (who's on Mori's shoulders) and Haruhi nodded.

"I wasn't going to abandon my baby brother!" Hikaru, I think Kaoru is going to mold into your body if you pull him any closer.

"I would be such a horrible father if I left my children for dead." I sweat dropped, the subway isn't life threatning.

"I don't leave my friends behind." Honey-senpai, you have no idea how much I want to squeeze you to death with love! You're so adorable! :)

"I had to baby sit these guys so I had no choice but to stay, I knew you'd be alright." Don't jinx me Haruhi!

"Well as you can see we're all fine *cough* thanks *cough* to me *cough*"

"You were bossy." Kaoru poked me... poked me... _me..._ He must have a death wish.

"Being bossy got us here! You wanted to go shopping for god's sake!" I realize I'm starting to lose my temper but in my defence I've had a long tiring day, I've had to deal with the stress of making sure Kaoru didn't wander off, being squeezed by Tamaki _constantly_ and I feel really guilty about Abbey.

"We had time."

"It takes 45 minutes to walk to the mall and we only had 35 minutes until the train came, do the math you dummy."

"We could've paid the driver to come back for us." That's it!

"_Look we don't all have jack ass money like you! Just shut the hell up and leave me_ _alone_!" My feet took me away from the scene before I could even register what I just said. I ended up running out of the subway, down a random street and stopped an ally way I was not familiar with. I stood there catching my breath for a moment, thinking about what just occurred. What the hell was wrong with me? The twins tease me all the time, so why did I explode? I don't ever recalling losing my temper with anyone like that, usually Abbey would... Maybe that's why... Abbey's not here. The girl I've grown used to following me and becoming well acquainted with my shadow is not here and I can't stand it... So I took it out on Kaoru. I'd better apologize when I next see him.

"Are you lost miss?" I looked up to see a man in a black suit looking around the age of 23, staring at me in concern. I quickly tried my best to seem normal.

"Um, no I'm fine! I'm just looking for my friends, we accidently got separated. Thank you for your concern!" I smiled and just as I turned around to leave the man's voice spoke again.

"That accent... You're American right?" I turn to face the man again, I'm starting to like him.

"Yeah. I moved here recently."

"I've always wanted to go to America, it seems like an amazing country."

"Yeah it is! Are you planning a visit there soon?" I know I shouldn't be talking to strangers but this man seemed nice enough.

"Actually I'm moving there in 2 months."

"Where abouts in America?"

"Arizona."

"No way!" My grin keeps getting bigger and bigger. "I'm _from _Arizona."

"What a coincidence." There was an awkward silence. "Well I hope you find your friends, bye." The man said awkwardly, he bowed and walked away. I'm not sure how long I stood there, no longer than 5 seconds, before I was swept into Tamaki's arms... Again why me?

"Ramey! Who was that man?! DID HE HURT YOU?!" My ear drums are never going to be the same.

"Let go of me!" Too late, he's in his mind theatre now... WHY?! Since my arms were trapped by Tamaki-senpai's I began kicking, hoping he would let go before I began suffocating. Not even a second later I felt arms restrain my attempts of kicking, I looked to see it was Hikaru and Kaoru holding a leg each. It's only because I feel guilty about lashing out at Kaoru that I ceased my kicking.

"Can we just seriously just go now, I've had enough of all this drama." The four of us turned to see Haruhi with a stressful expression, Honey and even Mori didn't look any better than her.

"Yeah lets go." Even the twins sound stressed, this is all my fault! If I had just kept my temper in check we wouldn't be here... I'm sorry everyone!

xxx

I slowly open my eyes, only to close them again due to the brightness of the lighting. When did I close my eyes? Once I had gotten used to the light, I found five pair of eyes staring down at me from my left side.

"Rame-chan you're finally awake!" Honey greeted me as held Usa-chan in my face, I took the bunny in my arms and held it against my chest. He was about to leap on me but, thankfully, Mori-senpai grabbed him in mid air and prevented me from being suffocated.

"You had us worried for a while." So Haruhi does truly worry about things other than studying?

"What exactly happened?" I ask. I seriously don't remember coming here, into this large room.

"You lost consciousness while you were being transferred to the limo. The stress you had builded up realised itself suddenly and you lost your energy." Were you inside my mind at the time Kyoya-senpai? How would you know exactly what happened to me?

"I was so scared for you! I didn't know what to think when you suddenly became limp, so me and the twins took you straight to Kyoya." Speaking of those shady devils, where are they?

"Kaoru and Hikaru are still a bit upset from your out burst, they decided it was best to keep their distance." It's official, KYOYA'S A MIND READER! To top that off he's _the _master of making people feel guilty.

"Oh... I'll apologize when I next see them. Anyway where are we?" I sat up on the king size bed.

"We're at Tamaki-senpai's mansion, remember the invite?" Haruhi asked me as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. I'm not sick!

"Oh yeah, the sleep over." Yes that's what all this fuss was about! A sleep over! Why were me and Haruhi nervous? I'm not entirely sure about Haruhi but for me this is the first sleep over I've been to, with friends, without Abbey and there's a fact that 6 of my friends are _teenage_ _boys_. I know we've already had a sleep over together but I wasn't in the right state of mind then, anything could've happened and I would've, more or less, let it happen. I think Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru knew this which is why they're blackmailing me now. "Why are we having one again?" I don't think I was told _why _or _who _decided on this, though I can take wild guess on _who_.

"Because I believed this would bring our family even closer!" Of course, I somehow knew Tamaki would say something along those lines.

"And I think this has distanced our relationships with each other. Good work Tamaki-senpai." I say sarcastically. This sent him to his emo corner.

"No need to take your anger out on Tamaki." Kyoya leave me alone!

"I'm not angry, just embarrassed that I passed out on something so simple." Before anyone else could speak there was knock at the door.

"Come in." Tamaki said as he recovered from his depression. The large door opened to reveal a maid, around her mid 30's.

"Master Souh, dinner's ready."

"Thank you, please tell the Hitachiin brothers as well." The maid bowed.

"As you wish." With that said, the maid left to complete her task.

"Yay! Dinner's ready!" Honey sang as he skipped out of the room, followed closely by his cousin. Where does that boy get his energy from?

"Free food..." Haruhi you're freaking me out! You look like a zombie, in speech and actions.

"Let's go Ramey-chan, I bet your hungry." Tamaki I think my stomach is in love with you for acknowledging it.

xxx

To say dinner was unsettling would be the understatement of the century. I can't really explain it but I couldn't bring myself to look at Hikaru and Kaoru, never mind apologizing to Kaoru. We all ended up not talking at all and my tense aura must've been contagious as no one could break the silence. So yeah, dinner was beyond awkward.

After our meal we all went to the game room and played on the Wii. I beated everyone's asses in Mario Kart and I wasn't even trying. Poor Haruhi couldn't even figure out how to go forward, I ended up playing for her but made sure she got some credit for 'winning.' We all played for hours on many types of game consoles, I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was technically in a fight with the twins and vice versa. When it was around midnight I decided to hit the hay.

I expected to fall asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I didn't. I was extremely tired, that much I knew, but my mind refused to go into sleep mode. You know how when you can't sleep you start thinking about all the things you regret? Yeah that's what I was going through. I started remembering things I regret from a small age until now, it didn't help me get sleepy. It was thanks to the grand-father clock that I knew it was around one-ish when I heard voices. I strained my ears to listen.

"I can't believe Haruhi didn't know how to hold an X-box controller." I recognise that tempestuous voice.

"Hikaru you can't blame her, she's a commoner." Obviously that's Kaoru. Why are they only going to bed now?

"I know. I feel so sorry for our commoner toys. They probably barely know what a DS is." I felt my anger rise slightly, he sure as hell better not be including me in that sentence.

The twins were too far away for me to hear anything else in their citizen-for-commoners conversation. I briefly wondered if I say sorry to Kaoru that I might be able to fall asleep, it's worth a shot. I got out of the king size bed I woke up on earlier on and walked towards the large door, I felt around to find the handle. When I did I peeked out of the hallway like a ninja. What? It's pitch black and I'm in a spacious area, you would do the same!

Anyway, I listened out for talking. I heard _very _faint mumbling but I still heard it, I turned to my right and followed the sound as it kept getting louder and louder. I ended up in front of a door (obviously) and I could tell someone was inside due to some light peeking through the outline. I knocked lightly, a part of me hoping that no one heard me.

"What is it?" Hikaru demanded as he opened the door. I struggled not to blush as both he and Kaoru were shirtless. What? I'm a girl, I don't see half naked guys everyday.

"Oh it's you." You're not making this easy guys!

"Kaoru I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my small outburst, it was totally un-called for." Already I feel better. Kaoru shrugged as if he didn't really care, Hikaru just stared at me. What are they thinking. "Now that's off my chest. I hope you both have a good night's sleep." And that's were it went all down hill...

"Hey Ramey!" I heard the twins call out to me as I took a step to safety.

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you actually said?" Hikaru asked me.

"We didn't understand a single word and Haruhi wouldn't translate." If Haruhi didn't translate then it's probably best if I don't say anything. I faked a yawn and stretched.

"I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't really know what I was saying." I could feel their cat-like eyes burning holes at the back of my head. That's when I was grabbed by my waist and pulled against one of the Hitachiins, I can't tell who was who because I can't see them and I'm a little... distracted. It wasn't until Kaoru appeared in front of me, did I know who was holding me.

"Let go of me Hikaru!" I begin struggling but I already knew it was useless.

"Just tell us what you said and you're free to go." Kaoru... should I ask why you just grabbed my chin? I couldn't hide my blush, which only made their smirks widen. Oh God, I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"It was just random junk, I honestly don't remember." Suddenly there was a face next to mine, it's head was resting on my shoulder.

"I think you're lying." Hikaru whispered. My body can't take this!

"Both if you stop being flirtatious." I try to scold them.

"You know what you have to do to make us stop." I thought it was freaky when they spoke together normally, the whispering is scarier. If they decide to have a threesome in the future... All I have to say is good luck to the gal or guy.

"Okay! All I said was, 'Look we don't all have jack ass money like you! Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!' " As they said they would, Hikaru and Kaoru let go of me instantly. I took a few steps away from them while hugging my arms.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Again with the unison thing and DON'T WINK AT ME!

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night." I began walking back to my room, only slowing down when the twins called my name again. "What?"

"Sleep with us." I stopped completely at my tracks and turned my head to face my devil friends.

"Please say that's not in the context I think it's in..."

"Not this time." Hikaru said. I gulped, this time? _What?!_

"We mean we want you to sleep _beside _us." Just as I opened my mouth to reject, Hikaru cut me off.

"Think about it. We can keep you warm."

"You'll be extra safe."

"And who wouldn't want to sleep next to hot guys who are identical twins?" You're both so cocky.

"No way in hell would I sleep next to a guy, never mind you two devils. I'm going to my room now and if I wake up next to either of you in the morning, then you will both get a black eye. Good night." I ignored anything the twins said and entered my room. I flopped down onto the bed and I was asleep instantly.

xxx

I woke up before I opened my eyes, something's wrong. There's something pressing against the back of my body and there's something wrapped around my waist holding me still. I peeked an eye opened and looked behind me with not too much movement, I saw a face and I panicked. A PERSON IS SPOONING ME! I got a glimpse of blonde hair and I panicked even more. A BLONDE RAPIST IS SPOONING ME! I began to inch myself away but the arm that was around my waist tugged me back, the blonde rapist proceeded to hug me like I was a teddy bear.

I can't believe I'm here. I mean it started off as a pretty normal day, whatever normal is, so how did I end up in this situation? My mom is so gonna have my head, that's if Abbey doesn't get to me first. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! If I had my way, I would rather be curled up on my sofa with Abs and watching that stupid _Pokémon_ anime! But no, whoever it is that's watching over me _hates_ me and sent me here!

I scream like my virginity was on the line, wait it is...

"WWHHHAAAAHHHH!" The rapist screamed with me. I quickly stood up on the bed, grabbed a pillow and wacked the Blondie violently.

_"You asshole! Who da hell do ya think you are! You little piece of shit! I'm gonna call the cops, FBI, CSI, the military and YOUR MOM!" _With every syllable I said came a violent whack for the rapist.

"Do anything you like but _DON'T CALL MY MUMMY!" _Wait... I know that annoying voice. I stopped hitting for a moment and got a good look at my rapist's face. TAMAKI?!

"What are you doing in my bed senpai?!" I demanded as I sent a final swing on his princely face.

"Where?" I groaned as I jumped off the bed. I glared at Tamaki who was curled into a ball.

"You're in my bed while I was asleep. Why?" He blinked at me. Then began running around the room in panic.

"I'M SORRY RAMEY-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL ASLEEP! I SWEAR!" My idiotic senpai grabbed me by my shoulders and began shaking me.

"Senpai stop!" When he didn't I had to slap his cheek, not too hard but hard enough for it to hurt. "Just calm down and start from the beginning." Tamaki-senpai took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, I took his silence as an opportunity to calm down as well.

"Well I came to check up on everyone to make sure you're all okay. When I checked on you, you were shivering, whining and looked really lonely. So I, being the good father I am, took it upon myself to make you comfy. I put extra blankets on you and I stroked your hair singing a lullaby until you looked peaceful, after that I must've fell asleep... I'M SORRY!"

"Don't hug me so tight senpai." Now that the danger's gone I've lost my energy, so I didn't struggle against Tamaki.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well... Don't tell anyone about this and we're good."

"Deal."

xxx

**Normal POV**

There was a silent agreement between all the Host members that the underground train was a big no-no. So they all travelled home in Tamaki's limo.

Tamaki, being the good person he is, kept his word that he wouldn't say a thing about the incident with his 'loving daughter.' You wouldn't be able to tell the difference as both the French boy and American girl acted like nothing happened. Though Ramey was sure that in the future someone would find out, but she decided to not worry about that now. It's not like she did anything wrong.

Ramey was the first to be dropped off, the reasoning for this was the Host Club wanted to see their fallen maid. Thankfully Ramey convinced them otherwise, saying how Abbey's very shy and they could make her stressed if they see her in a vulnerable state. The twins had argued that she was already vulnerable sick or not, the only response they got was a glare.

The American cross-dresser's first instinct was to go to her best friend to see how she was doing. As soon as she walked into her apartment, she yelled a 'hey mom' and proceeded towards her bedroom. Abbey was fast asleep in her bed, looking like she doesn't have a care in the world. Ramey noticed that her note book was opened on the bed side table, that was unusual. The girl walked over to her best-friend's only mean of communication and read the writing.

"I'm sorry for my selfish behaviour before you left, I guess I made you feel guilty didn't I? I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I guess I'm still pretty selfish over you... I promise this kind of thing won't happen again! I hope you find it in your heart to forgive your sister with different parents."

"Oh Abbey, it's fine. I'd probably done the same if it was the other way around, maybe even worse. Yeah you made me feel guilty but you did it in-directly, I didn't want to leave you behind and that's what made me feel guilty." Even though Abbey was asleep, Ramey felt much better that she confessed and she was content in her friend's presence.

* * *

**I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! This is pretty late, isn't it? I don't have an excuse, I'm sorry! To make it worse I don't think this chapter was very good despite it's length (over 9 thousand words :D) Also I think almost everyone was out of character, I'm really sorry for that! :'( Though in my defence I have sat in front of my laptop for at least 2 days trying to finish this.**

** If you want to help me make original chapters more... interesting then give me ideas, I'm not that creative...**

**I know I said this chapter would be about Mori, Tamaki and Ramey but I couldn't stop my fingers from making the twins (for some reason it was mainly Kaoru) stars in this as well. They're my second favourite characters (Haruhi's first), so I guess it's natural I type a lot about them. **

**Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) The next one will be based on episode 10! Yay! I like that episode, Tamaki and the twins were really funny. XD**

**Remember to review if you want the next chapter to come faster. :)**


	9. A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family

**Dis is not an original! :) At some point you may recognise some of the speech from the online manga, I've decided to use both online manga and anime to help with shaping the story plot. This chapter is an experiment to see how that goes.**

**As I've said before I'm really bad at description and I haven't got the best of fashion sense so please forgive me in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A day in the life of the Fujioka Family**

**Ramey's POV**

I woke up to the most annoying sound ever, Abbey's phone. The girl kept it on loud mode again! I bended down from my bed to look at Abbey, she's still fast asleep despite the fact her phone is ringing right next to her ear. She's such a heavy sleeper, it's scary sometimes.

Since I concluded that the phone was going to keep ringing I decided to answer it, seems someone is calling her. I went down my ladder and walked towards Abbey's pillow, where the evil phone laid. I picked up her iPhone and I saw that it was a blocked number calling her, I pressed 'ignore' which ended my torture. Just as I put the phone back where it was it rang again. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hey this is Abbey, sorry I can't make it to the phone at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep, bbbeeeeeeeppppp." I was about to hang up again when I heard a scary voice I'm all to familiar with.

"Hang up and you won't live to see tomorrow!" I gulped in fear.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good, now first of all, is Abbey well?" What's he planning?

"Yeah, a little weak still but she's not considered ill anymore."

"Good." Is it possible Kyoya-senpai actually cares? The world must be ending! "Because I need you both to meet us outside school in 1 hour." It was too good to be true...

"Who's us?"

"All of the Host Club." Noooooooooooooooooo!

"Why?"

"Tamaki wants to check out Haruhi's home to make sure she's not living in poverty, but he's too afraid to go alone." What a chicken.

"I can assure him now that Haruhi's not living in poverty."

"Oh? Have you been to her home?" He doesn't sound surprised. I bet he's been spying on all of us... Perv.

"Yeah, it's very homey."

"I see. Well it's all the more reason you should come with Tamaki, I'll see you in an hour." Just like that he hanged up. What a rotten chicken. I looked at the time on the iPhone screen, it's 8:37am. We have until 9:37 to be ready and at school, even though it's a Sunday.

"Yo Abs, wake up!" I say as I shake my friend, she didn't even stir. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" I shake her even harder. Still no response. If it wasn't for the fact I could see her breathing I'd think she was dead. Yes, that's how ire-responsive Abbey is in her sleep. "You leave me with no choice Abbey, I didn't want to do this." I walk out of our room and I grab a bucket from under the sink and fill it up with cold water. I walk back to Abbey with the bucket in my hands. "This is your last chance Abs, you gonna get up?" I didn't wait for a response, I tipped the freezing cold water onto her sleeping form.

"CCCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD!" She screamed. I laughed as Abbey threw herself onto the floor in fright. Not long after I felt a pillow being thrown at my face. I looked at my best friend to see her drenched and trying to look intimidating.

"Don't look at me like that, we have an appointment at 9:37. Right now it's 8:37, weather your dressed or not, I'm dragging your butt out this house at 9. Got it?" Because Abbey knows I'm serious she began running around getting her clothes together, I followed her example but in a more calm manner. Good to have things back to normal...ish.

I decided to wear a simple outfit, we're only going to see Haruhi. I wore my white T-shirt, a yellow cardigan, dark blue jeans, gold belt and a pair of trainers. Yeah, simple but I think I look nice.

Thanks to my short hair I've had a better time looking after my hair, I'm considering keeping it short after high school. All I have to do is give my hair a few good strokes with a comb and I'm done. :)

It's now 8:58, I decided to check on Abbey, who is a real slow poke. She likes to get changed in the bathroom, I have no idea what's so special about it. I knocked on the door.

"You've got 2 minutes!" I warn her, I hear her squeak before I heard a thump. She must've feel over. A moment later Abbey came out of the bathroom wearing her light pink hoodie, white scarf, black jeans, white trainers and a dark brown hair band. Why must she cover up so much of her body? "You ready now?" Abbey gasped, shook her head and ran into our room. What did she forget? Before I could get to take a step, Abbey was already running out of our room and towards the front door.

"Let's go already!" So that's what she went to get, her notepad.

"Alright I'm coming. Just give me a piece of paper." Abbey did as I asked. I wrote a quick note to my mom explaining me and Abbey were going to Haruhi's for the day and if anything happens Abbey would call her. "Now we're all set, lets go."

xxx

"Waaaahhhhh! ABBEY-CHAN YOUR OKAY!" Was the first thing we were greeted to as we got to the school gate. Abbey hid behind me, leaving me to handle Tamaki who was heading straight for us. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. "Aw, come on Mori-senpai!" I opened my eyes to see a leg inches from my face, I back up a bit and realized Mori had grabbed Tamaki at the last second.

"Thanks Mori senpai!" Abbey, who was still cowering behind me, gave him a thumbs up. Mori gave us a small smile at us then placed Tamaki down, who went to his emo corner.

"I just wanted to greet Abbey-chan." I heard him mumble.

"How are you feeling Abbey-chan?" Honey asked as he attached himself to Abbey's arm. I'm surprised she didn't flinch or try and throw him off, she must be starting to get used to him. Go Honey-senpai!

"Hmm." Honey seemed surprised by the noise.

"Abbey-chan, can you talk?" Honey detached himself from Abbey to see what her next move would be, Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai seemed to be looking at her as well. Wait where is Kyoya-senpai and the twins?

Abbey shook her head in response to Honey's question, I decided to be her voice.

"It might take a while before a word is spoken, she's still a bit shy." I explain. "But it's progress that Abbey's producing sounds, she'll be talking in no time!"

"Yay!" Honey cheered before he went back to his cousins shoulders. I take it he's not afraid of heights, he spends a lot of time on Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"My little girl is becoming braver!" As Tamaki leaped towards Abbey, she jumped to the side, making him fall face first to the pavement. Abbey looked at him in concern when he didn't get back up, even I became concerned when he didn't move after Abbey gently shook his shoulder.

"Uh, senpai? This isn't funny." I say as I walked towards his fallen form, has he actually been hurt? I kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder a bit rougher than Abbey, "Tamaki-senpai wake up! Please, I don't want to call the ambulance!" And that's when I felt it, I felt him laughing. Tamaki rolled onto his back and sat up, crying with anime tears of happiness,

"My daughters really do care." He scared us just to find out if we cared? I'll show him how much I 'care.'

Normal POV

As Hikaru and Kaoru, at last, emerged from their limo they immediately caught the sight of their boss hanging off the school gate by his undies. They twins couldn't help but laugh, they knew they would have to thank the culprit for this... after giving them a good punch for doing that to their leader before they could.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Why are you here?! Scratch that, save me!" Tamaki yelled from his position, he was in quite a lot of pain.

"How did you even let this happen?" Hikaru asked once he calmed down slightly. The idiotic blonde began crying dramatically as he remembered what had happened moments ago before his identical friends arrived.

"Ramey put me here!" This sent the twins to the ground with laughter. They couldn't believe that their Ramey, who was most of the time all talk, would manage to get the Host Club's president up so high when she's, to them, a little shorty. "Is this how you treat your father, you shady twins?!"

"If it's you, then yeah!" They yelled in unison.

"Someone help me please!" On cue a figure quickly jumped out of no-where and un hooked Tamaki's undies, from the sharp points on top of the school gate, and allowed him to fall to the ground. The Host's leader moaned in pain, but sent a thumbs up in a thanks to whoever it was that saved him.

"You're welcome." Mori said.

"He could've lasted longer senpai." Ramey complained to the tallest host, who shrugged in reply. Abbey went over to her hyper senpai and gently shook his shoulder, just to make sure he isn't actually hurt.

"Abbey-chan!" Before the English girl knew it she was sandwiched between her devil friends, who started nuzzling the top of her head.

"We haven't seen you in so long." Kaoru whined.

"We thought you had gone and abandoned us." Hikaru complained. Both boys ignored the Host's maid's weak attempts of getting out of their embrace and looked at what she was wearing.

"You look so cute!" They exclaimed together. Really they wouldn't think that for anyone else, her outfit covers up Abbey's good points, but for some reason they found it adorable of her famine yet some-what masculine look. Though both boys believed that she'd look even cuter in a dress or something that shows off her figure.

"Okay break it up! I don't want a dead room-mate." Ramey managed to separate the three. Abbey immediately went to her spot behind the American cross-dresser. "Anyway I'm bored, where's Kyoya-senpai?"

"Kyo-chan is not a morning person." Honey explained to his cross-dressing friend. All the other hosts visibly shuddered as they remember how they found out the hard way. "He may just of have gotten out of bed for all we know."

"But there's nothing to do here!" The outgoing girl complained.

"We can play a commoner's game!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"The last time we played a commoner's game, Abbey had to go to the nurses office." Ramey protested, but as usual Tamaki wasn't listening.

"There's this game I heard some commoner's talk about, on the way here. Hmmm... What was it called?... Oh yeah! Strip poker!" The tall blonde found himself on the ground again as both Abbey and Ramey had leaped on his back. The girls were blushing, not because they were sitting on Tamaki's back but because he suggested such a game so openly.

"Please... Any game but that game."

"What's wrong with the game?" Honey asked innocently. Abbey was got off her senpai, still blushing, and shook her head in a 'don't-ask' manner.

"Do you actually strip?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked mischievously as they leaned against the shy girl. Abbey shook her head and stepped out of the twins' grip, who barely managed to catch themselves from falling over.

"Of course you strip, it's in the name." A new voice appeared. All fourteen eyes shot towards the their vice president, Kyoya.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried as he leaped to the shadow king. "Ramey is going through the rebellious phase, Haruhi's a bad influence!" The Host Club's king attached him self around Kyoya while crying dramatically.

"You have three seconds to get off me before I call my private police." Before Kyoya could say one, Tamaki was hiding behind his daughters whispering 'save me.'

"Can we go now? We want to see where Haruhi lives." Hikaru and Kaoru said in monotone.

xxx

"That was some sale." A certain Japanese cross-dresser said quietly to herself. "There's no better time to hit the super market on a Sunday morning. Now all I gotta do when I get home is clean and do some laundry." As Haruhi looked towards her home, she noticed that there was a crowed just outside the block of flats she lives in. "What on earth's going on? Why are all these people here?" She noticed a limo and put two and two together, 'Why?' Haruhi leaned against the nearest wall as she begged all the Gods in every religion that it wasn't the Host Club that was attracting attention. As Haruhi peeked an eye open, she saw all of her friends come out of the limo.

"Wow! So this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked. He and all the other Host Club member, excluding Kyoya, Ramey and Abbey, were surprised at the size of their friend's home. They all believed that commoner's lived in small, ready to fall down, houses. Was the stories they heard from their parents wrong?

"It's pretty big huh?" Hikaru questioned no one in particular. Tamaki was walking in circles, he looked depressed.

"Look at all the rooms!" Honey exclaimed. He was happy his friend was not in poverty like Tamaki had said she was. Abbey and Ramey sweat-dropped at their friend's reactions, haven't they ever seen apartments before? While this is Abbey's first time visiting, she knew Haruhi wasn't in poverty.

"This building is what you might call an aggravated commoner dwelling."

"In other words Haruhi's home is just behind one of those doors." Ramey told Abbey when she gave off a confused look.

"Kyoya! WHY DID YOU BRING THOSE TWO DOUBLE GANGERS?!" Tamaki complained as firmly placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, who simple pushed up his glasses.

"Obviously you've forgotten that it was Hikaru and Kaoru that were originally invited to Haruhi's home." Kyoya suddenly teleported and was pushing the twins and the could-be-twins away from Haruhi's flat. "But I guess my memory is hazy and it was you who got invited, let's go home everyone."

"What?! We're not going home!" The twins protested. Grabbing a hold of Abbey and Ramey's shoulders, the identical devils guided their female friends back to where Tamaki was. "We were the ones that were invited in the first place." Hikaru and Kaoru poked their leader in the shoulder.

"You tricked her into inviting you!" Tamaki argued back. Abbey and Ramey were confused about what they were talking about, they assumed this occurred before they came to Ouran.

"She still said we could go to her house, she never said we couldn't go. If anyone of us shouldn't be here it'd be you." Hikaru manipulated.

"But I'm her friend, OF COURSE I'M INVITED!"

"Whatever you say boss." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru backed off, having enough of teasing their leader, for now.

"Now listen up men!" Tamaki felt a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of his head. "... and women... Don't you forget that we must be polite. This a simple happen-to-be-in-the-neighbourhood kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka's family life style. The words shabby, cramped, filthy, disgusting and peasant are absolutely forbidden! Understood?" Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Ramey saluted.

"Got it!" They all said.

"We must not say anything that could make Haruhi or her father ask us to leave." Tamaki continued his speech.

"Well it's too late for that!" All 8 host member turned to look at Haruhi, who looked pretty mad...

"That one piece is cute!" ... not that Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey cared.

"Shut the hell up! Get out of here!" This caused Tamaki to go into a fit.

"Waaaahhhhh! HARUHI'S SO MAD SHE SWORE AT US!" He shrieked. The blonde idiot began blaming the twins, who just ignored him.

"Excuse me?" Abbey and Ramey turned around to see an old lady looking at them in concern. "You two seem nice, can you tell me what's going on here? Should I call the police?" Immediately the girls shook their heads.

"There's no need to call the police. We're Haruhi's friends, those boys over there are rich so that's why they were in the limos. I assure you they're just a bunch of idiots who mean no harm." The lady didn't seem so sure. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tamaki glided between the girls and took the ladies' hand.

"My name is Tamaki Souh, I'm one of Haruhi's friends. Please accept my humble apology for causing a disruption, I hope you find it in your beautiful heart to forgive us." The lady blushed.

"Stop flirting with my land lady!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, dear! I'll be back later for snacks for you and your friends!" Haruhi's land lady said as she walked off, blushing and giggling like a school girl.

"Why are you guys here?" Haruhi asked.

"We want to see where you live." Honey said, trying to look extra cute with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Follow me." Haruhi gave into her friends and walked up the small stairs, she stopped at the door '203.' "You get a three second look around then you all go home." The Japanese cross-dresser sternly told her friends.

"But Haru-chan I brought cake!" Honey said as he showed his friend a blue box. Haruhi was instantly won over.

"I guess I can make some tea." She unlocked the door and entered her home. Tamaki scanned the area, he was relived that his daughter's home wasn't the way he imagined it.

"What a hovel." Hikaru mumbled. He was instantly attacked by Tamaki and Ramey, who pulled his cheeks.

"Shut up!" They hissed at him.

"A wood built 2 bedroom unit. That's normal for a commoner family of two." Kyoya analysed.

"Haruhi's such a pip-squeak, at least we know she won't hit her head on the low ceiling." Kaoru was genuinely concerned when he found out Haruhi may be in poverty, he always imagined that commoner housing would be run down and ready to fall at any sudden movement.

"I think it's a super cute room!" Honey exclaimed as he walked on to welcome mat.

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it." Haruhi said, slightly offended that her friends were technically insulting her home.

"Hold on." Honey said softly. "Are we supposed to take our shoes off as well?"

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Cool! It's like going to the dojo, huh Takashi?" Ramey was confused, why would Honey go to a dojo?

"Yeah." Mori's reply was quick and simple.

"Do you have any slippers?" Hikaru asked almost snobbishly. Ramey had to fight the urge to punch him, where's his manners?

"Wait, the floor is covered in carpet (I don't know it's name), we don't need them." Kaoru explained to his elder brother.

"In that case..."

"Thanks for inviting us in." The twins, Ramey and Honey said as they walked inside.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori said as he passed the Japanese girl.

"It's greatly appreciated." Tamaki was next to pass the girl, he was closely followed by Kyoya.

"Yes, thanks Haruhi." The said girl counted how many people passed her, seven. Haruhi looked towards her open door way, she saw Abbey looking hesitantly at her, as if she was silently asking for permission to enter Haruhi's home.

"Come on Abbey, you don't need to be shy. Come on in." The English girl smiled like she had just woken up on Christmas day and entered the flat, closed the door then joined the others.

"Now all I've got to do is get through this visit." Haruhi mumbled to herself. She wouldn't of have minded this much if her friends just called to say they were coming. "I'm going to make some tea." The girl told her friends.

"Why don't you make us this? It's a hot chocolate powder that we brought from England. Here, try it." Ramey said as she handed Haruhi a small box. Haruhi felt a small tug at her pink dress, she looked down to see Abbey holding up her notepad.

"It's best served with milk, do you have milk?"

"Hmm... I think so... When was the last time I bought some milk?" Abbey and Ramey were suddenly pulled against Tamaki.

"Stop it!" He hissed. "Don't be so mean to her!"

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked as they un-intentionally created a circle with Tamaki, Ramey and Abbey.

"Abbey and Ramey are being mean to their sister."

"How are we?" Ramey demanded, but kept her voice low to keep the secretive mood.

"You asked for that English hot chocolate! Look." All five teenagers turned to Haruhi, who was in the kitchen. She appeared troubled. "She has no idea how to make it." The 10 eyes began crying.

"Oh roasted chicken! What have we done!?" Ramey cried.

"She doesn't even have a microwave." Hikaru said guiltily, though he had done nothing wrong.

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us!" Kaoru wailed.

"Haruhi, we're sorry! You don't to go through all that trouble. We don't need any hot chocolate, we'd be fine with tea!" Ramey and Abbey attached themselves to Haruhi's legs, their eyes begging for forgiveness.

"What? It's no trouble, besides, I've already made it."

"Oh... Well in that case." Ramey and the twins said together.

"Few... That was a close one boss." Hikaru sighed in relief.

"We've been rescued by commoner's wisdom." Tamaki told four of his 'children.'

"What do you mean sir?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing we know in our world holds true here." Ramey agreed with his statement, though in a different context to what Tamaki was saying. He was talking about them being rich and Haruhi being 'poor' while the foreign girl's case is that they don't know what's offensive to Japanese people, so far they've been lucky. "We have to be careful how we react, one little off handed remark could break Haruhi's heart." The American girl notice Abbey stiffen and glance at the Japanese cross-dresser in worry. "That means in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi loses."

"Right!"

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya said as he examined the bookshelf.

"Okay guys." Haruhi sighed. "The hot chocolate's ready." She placed out 9 cups on the small table Mori and Honey were sat at. "I'm sorry that not all the cups match." The tall blonde examined the cups, he was beyond relived that Haruhi wasn't used chipped bowls or measuring cups. All the host members sat around the tiny table as Honey laid out the cake he brought.

"Come on Haru-chan! You can choose your cake first." Haruhi was hesitant to take first choice, shouldn't the guests be more important?

"Uh... you sure Honey-senpai?"

"Go ahead! We're rich, we have this kind of stuff all the time." Hikaru tried to make Haruhi feel better but failed miserably, thankfully Kaoru, Ramey and Tamaki made him aware of this.

"Hikaru!" They hissed at the oldest Hitachiin.

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru was confused on what he did wrong. He was trying to be considerate for Haruhi, make her feel less guilty about taking the first cake of her choice.

"... I'll have the strawberry cake." Haruhi chose.

"She's so cute." Tamaki and the twins whispered together. Ramey and Abbey heard this but choose to ignore it as it would be awkward if they gave a response.

"Honey-senpai, can I have chocolate?" Ramey asked.

"Of course! Help yourself." Honey passed Ramey a slice of chocolate cake. "What would you like Abbey-chan?" The English girl shook her head. "You don't like cake?" Honey have the puppy dog eyes, but Abbey didn't seem fazed.

"She does senpai, she's just being shy again. Come on Abs, pick."

"..." After a moment of still-ness from the girl, Abbey hesitantly pointed her finger to the chocolate cake.

"You want chocolate as well?" Abbey nodded. "Okay! Here you go!" Honey beamed as his friend gave him a grateful smile and took the slice of cake from him.

"You like strawberries don't you? You can have mine." Ramey looked to see her tallest friend giving Haruhi his strawberries.

"Thanks, that's nice of you Mori-senpai." Haruhi flashed him her 'naturally charming' smile.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Hikaru complained to his twin and Tamaki.

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" Tamaki threw a slight tantrum as he beated his fist against the ground.

"How could we let him trick us?!" Kaoru whined. The rest of the host club ignored their childish behaviour and continued eating their cake.

"Eating all that cake sure wet my appetite." Honey said after finishing all his cake.

"Hey, isn't it about lunch time?" Hikaru asked.

"Well then, what's for lunch?" Kaoru, Tamaki and Hikaru asked together.

"Will you stop being so happy-go-lucky all the time?" Haruhi was annoyed her friends expected her to make them lunch.

"We'll take care of it, we did drop by un-expectedly. Why don't you just order us some of your favourite sushi? " Kyoya offered. The Japanese girl was not sure what to feel, worried or happy. Haruhi decided to be worried.

"Thanks but no thanks." She rejected. "I know if I let you pay, I'll only regret it later." Kyoya's glasses flashed, indicating Haruhi was right to be worried.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi. We'll be paying for it using the profits we earned from your photos." Now Ramey and Abbey were confused, again, what adventures did the Host Club have with Haruhi before they arrived?

"So I'm really paying for it?" Haruhi looked slightly depressed but she quickly recovered. "Well if that's what you want. I do have a friend who owns a little sushi shop near by, so I can just give him a call." The host's king suddenly began writing on a piece of paper, he handed it to Haruhi ninja style. "Be careful Haruhi, just because the sushi's packaging looks high quality doesn't mean the sushi is." Haruhi felt insulted that her senpai thought she was so stupid. She threw away the paper. "I'm not stupid! I could figure that out on my own." Brown eyes glared at the blue (or is it violet?)

"How could you do that?! Daddy attempted to make it look casual as to not embarrass you!" The American girl slapped the back of the French boy's head, causing him to yelp in pain. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were rude to Haruhi, I can't forgive anyone who's mean to my friends." While Ramey was insulted that Haruhi was insulted, she was mainly just winding up her senpai.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE FORGIVE DADDY!" He screamed, wrapping his entire body around the girl's legs.

"Senpai, I'm gonna fall!" Ramey yelled as she wobbled around trying to keep her balance. Tamaki realised his loving-daughter.

"Sorry."

"Hey Haru-chan? Could you make us something?" Honey asked. This sent Haruhi's four 'protectors' into a panic.

"No Honey-senpai!" Hikaru was terrified that Haruhi would be insulted, she might never let him and Kaoru put her in cute outfits again! Oh the horror.

"How could you ask her that?!" Kaoru's reason for being scared wasn't the same as his twin's. The younger Hitachiin wanted to come back to Haruhi's home later in his life, to explore more of the commoner life style. He was already planning a way for him and Hikaru to find a way to sleep over.

"Don't upset her!" While Ramey didn't like sushi that much, she didn't want to bother Haruhi anymore than she's already done so.

"Try to restrain yourself!" Tamaki didn't know why but he wanted to make a really good first impression for Haruhi's father, so keeping Haruhi happy would give him that good impression.

"I guess I could whip something up... Though it may take me a while."

"We can wait!" Honey stretched himself into a cheering pose.

"That means we can eat Haruhi's cooking!" The dramatic trio was crying of happiness, while the fourth, Ramey, had failed to try Haruhi's cooking yet so she didn't understand what was so amazing about it.

"I'm going to have to go to the supermarket again." Haruhi told herself, she instantly regretted so.

"We're going with you." Hikaru stated, leaving no room for argument.

"We want to see a commoner's supermarket." Kaoru gave reason for his and his brother's actions.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey chanted.

"It could be a learning experience." Kyoya reasoned with himself.

"I guess we're all going then." Ramey said. The American girl opened the front door and barely dodged the twins, who zoomed past, eager to see where commoner's shop.

"Yay! Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!" They chanted as they ran off.

"This is going to be fun!" Honey said as he followed his identical friends, Mori stayed close to his cousin.

"Have you been to the commoner's supermarket before?" Kyoya asked Abbey as they walked outside, the girl shook her head in a 'no.' "Interesting, so you'll be just as clue-less as us..." Abbey was nervous with the way her dark-haired senpai said that, she wondered what he was planning.

"We'll wait for you down stairs." Ramey told her Japanese friend before running to catch up with her rich and no-mannered friends.

"What do you think it'll be like, Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I heard stories that everything is super cheap." The older twin replied to his short senpai.

"Imagine that... We could buy the store out with just our pocket money." Kaoru was seriously thinking about doing that, just for the fun of it.

"Could you describe the supermarket to us?" Kyoya asked the American girl, who was sitting on the second last step with Abbey, watching over her friends so they don't cause a disaster.

"If I told you, where would the fun be in that?"

"True." The shadow king agreed.

"Excuse me." All heads turned towards a red-headed woman. "Can I please get past?" Everyone moved out of the way to allow the lady access to the stairway. "Thank you." She sang as she walked up the stairs.

"That woman reminds me of someone..." Kaoru thought as he took a seat on the last set of steps, accidently forcing his back between Abbey's knees, not that he noticed. The maid blushed slightly out of embarrassment and slid to the third set of steps then stood up, deciding to lean against the banister.

"I know but the question is who?" Hikaru joined in on the thinking game. Though, keeping to his reputation, became impatient and his mind wandered. "What's taking Haruhi and tono so long?"

"I hope they're not doing anything..." Ramey cringed at the thought of her senpai and her precious friend doing it.

"It's a possibility." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, he knew for a fact that the two were too dense for anything to happen but it was amusing to watch his friend's reactions.

"Come on, let's check up on them!" Hikaru said. The older Hitachiin ran up the stairs, dodging his friends and brother in the process, and towards Haruhi's front door.

"Wait for me Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he chased after his twin. The identical devils looked into Haruhi's home through the open door way, they saw the red-headed woman, from before, standing protectively in front of the brunette while pinning down Tamaki with her foot.

"Hey boss what are you doing? I thought you were up to no good, you didn't come down stairs." Hikaru said as he examined the situation.

"Just as I suspected, that woman we passed down stairs was Haruhi's father."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You've come to save me!" Tamaki cried of happiness.

"Oh I get it, you finally molested Haruhi." Hikaru smirked mischievously. Before the Host's president could comprehend what was just said to him, the twins began stomping over him, their way of punishing their blonde senpai for being a perv towards Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad! We're your daughter's best friends, the Hitachiin brothers." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison as they held their hands out, ready to shake the cross-dressing father's hand.

"So you're transvestite?" The older Hitachiin asked, still walking on his 'second father.'

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen." Kaoru told him, happy to learn something knew. "Sorry about him, he's a ladies man if you know what I mean."

"He's a pheromone machine, he's molested more ladies than there are grains of sand on a beach."

"NO! I'm not a ladies' man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!" Tamaki screeched, facing his daughter's biological father. The twins instantly thought he was going to confess his love for the Japanese cross-dresser. "I'm being completely honest here. I see your daughter as my own daughter." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Haruhi's father's first impression of Tamaki came to be, he's an idiot.

xxx

"Oh I get it. You must be the Host Club I've heard so much about!" Haruhi's father said as all nine teenagers surrounded the small table, to be more precise eight teenagers around the table while one was growing mushrooms in a nearby closet. "You're certainly a bunch of fine men, I'm not sure who'd I pick for myself. What about you, Haruhi dear?" Haruhi ignored her father and stared at her senpai who was in the closet. "I know, why don't you all go a head and call me Ranka-san? That's my professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey asked innocently.

"Exactly like that, Mitsukuni." This surprised Honey.

"Hold on, how did you know my name?" Ranka smiled, he pointed to Mori and Honey.

"You two are third years Haninozuka and Morinozuka." Ranka then moved his pointing hand towards the twins.

"You both are first years in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. But I'm not sure who is who." Finally the adult cross-dresser's finger went to Abbey and Ramey.

"The two of you are also first years but not in the same class as Haruhi. You're Abbey and Ramey. You're both very cute!" Abbey blushed at the man's comment.

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Ramey asked. The American cross-dresser didn't take Haruhi as the type to talk about her day with her family.

"No. Kyoya-kun did over the phone." Kyoya and Ranka joined hands. No words could describe the shock that the rest of the Host Club felt.

"You know you really are a beautiful person." Panic erupted through all the teenagers, that was totally out of character for Kyoya.

"Say what?!" Everyone, excluding Mori and Abbey, yelled.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki managed to stretch his hand from the closet to the shadow king's shoulder.

"He's left his precious daughter in our care, the least we could do was give him notifications about what's going on with her. Ordinarily that would be your job, wouldn't it?" This sent Tamaki back into his depressing mushroom closet.

"I'm surprised that the Host Club has such a capable president. Wait a second you're only the vice-president, right Kyoya-kun." Ranka bullied Tamaki, he still hasn't forgiven him for molesting his only daughter.

"Hold on a second!" Haruhi yelled as she stood up. "You never mentioned this to me dad! Why didn't you tell me you were getting calls from Kyoya-senpai?!"

"What am I supposed to do? You don't tell me anything about school." Ranka tried his best to look cute but his age ruined it.

"That doesn't mean you can talk behind my back! Come on senpai, would you stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!" Haruhi directed her rage towards Tamaki.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is... You're cute even when you're angry." The male cross-dresser took his daughter into an embrace.

"I'm not sure what it is about him, but he reminds me of someone." Hikaru still couldn't make the connection.

"It explains why she's so good at handling the boss." Kaoru watched the father bond with his daughter.

"I can't imagine having two Tamaki's in my life, I feel so sorry for her." Ramey said. She was jealous that Haruhi had such a loving dad, the American girl didn't know what it felt like to be loved the man who helped give you life. The closest she can get is Tamaki, who's convinced he's her father, but the Host's Club's King is overly affectionate which causes Ramey to become annoyed.

"Wait Haruhi! Where are you going?" Ramey snapped out of her mini day dream to see Haruhi walking towards the front door.

"I'm going to the supermarket and I'm going by myself. So all of you just stay here and behave yourselves." With that said Haruhi left her friends with her dad.

"But we want to go to the supermarket." Hikaru said as he stretched out his hand, as if he could pull Haruhi back. Kaoru and Abbey were did puppy dog eyes to the door, as if they could convince the door to reveal their friend.

"I wouldn't push it, once she's made her mind up there's no stopping her." Ranka sighed. "While I respect her independent attitude I wish she would depend on me a little more, or in the very least act a little cuter. When she decided that she wanted to go to Ouran Academy she did all the enrolment process alone. I would of have preferred her going to a school with a cute uniform like St lobelia."

"Uh... St Lobelia has a very... strange club." Ramey tried to make Ranka go off the idea of Haruhi in Lobelia, he may one day make her transfer.

"I went through such trouble to give birth to her but she doesn't have an ounce of interest in her appearance." Abbey tapped Ramey's shoulder, the American girl didn't need any written words to know what was up with her.

"He didn't actually give birth to her, he's exaggerating." Ramey whispered in her best friend's ear.

"One day she... SHE CUT ALL HER HAIR OFF!" Tears were flying everywhere as Ranka made his own corner of depression. "My little girl looked like a boy..." He mumbled. Though, like his daughter, Ranka recovered quickly. "I'm grateful to you all. Ever since she's stumbled upon you lot, Haruhi seems happier than I've seen her in a long time. Though she tends to more masculine than feminine you still take care of her, thank you." The Host Members were un-sure on how to respond to Ranka's confession. They all thought Haruhi was taking care of _them_, in her own special way, maybe it was a I'll-scratch-your-back-if-you-scratch-mine situation. "Wouldn't you agree she's happier, Tamaki Souh?"

"You know who I am?" Tamaki looked as though he just won the lottery as he peeked his head out from the mushroom closet.

"Well of course I do, you're the Host Club's bumbling president. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you." The tall blonde looked as though he was on cloud nine, Haruhi talked about him? Tamaki was honoured. "Come to think of it... You didn't realize Haruhi wasn't a girl until the very last moment. To make it worse you hit her on her head too... Pathetic." Ramey grabbed Tamaki by the front of his shirt and brung his face dangerously close to hers.

_"You hit Haruhi?!" _Her voice and expression would give Mori the chills.

"I-I-I thought she was a boy." Tamaki tried to defend himself, backing his head as far away from his daughter's head as possible.

"No excuse. We're going to work on your manners." Abbey stood up and quickly went to safety behind Mori and Honey. Ramey shoved Tamaki into the mushroom closet, she went in herself and closed the door. Almost instantly a girlish scream could be heard, no one dared to open the closet to see what was going on. After a few moments the door was forcefully opened and a crying Tamaki was revealed for one second before he bolted out the Fujioka residence.

"I'M A WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING!" Was the last thing the boys and girl heard from the blonde idiot before he was out of ear-shot.

"He better of have learned his lesson." Ramey said as she sat next to Kaoru, who clung to his twin thinking he was next.

"What did you do to him?" Honey asked.

"I'll leave it to your imagination." Everyone in the room gulped and slowly backed away from the violent American girl.

"Now boys and girls." All 7 heads turned towards Haruhi's father. "How would you like to have a little fun?" Instantly ideas were racing in every mind, excluding innocent Honey and Abbey.

xxx

When Ranka had said 'fun' Abbey had expected that they were going to do something _fun_, like going to the beach or a play ground, but it seems that her friend's father's choice of fun is stalking his daughter to the supermarket. When the seven teenagers and cross-dressing adult found Haruhi, they were surprised to see Tamaki with her. Immediately Ramey, Honey, Ranka and the twins went into ninja mode.

"For some reason they're in 'gruff mother and cry baby son' mode." The twins whispered to no one in particular.

"What is that boy roleplaying as?" Ranka asked the Host Club. "Is he trying to be a baby?" No one decided to bring the adult cross-dresser to realization that's their king being normal when he's not in daddy mode.

"What kind of role play are we doing?" Kyoya asked at the back of the group, next to Abbey and Mori.

"We aren't role playing Kyoya-kun, we're playing a game. It's called the stalking game." Abbey was surprised that Ranka was so open about what they were doing. "If Haruhi sees you then you lose the game." The twins saluted, ready to try out a new game indirectly with Haruhi.

"What's the prize?" Honey asked.

"There wasn't one before... but I guess that's because it was only ever me playing. Well fine, if Haruhi notices you last then your prize is a tight hug from Haruhi." Abbey, Kyoya and Mori made it obvious they weren't going to play at all, Hikaru and Kaoru were determined to get that willing affection from their commoner friend, Ramey was a little hesitant because it'd be awkward for the American girl to have someone hug her or vice versa if that someone wasn't her mother or Abbey and Honey adored Haruhi so he wouldn't mind getting a hug but he silently decided to let his friends win.

The eight stalkers continued to follow the two dense teenagers towards the supermarket. Along the way Ranka had admitted that another reason he dragged them out was to be seen with a bunch of cute boys, Hikaru and Kaoru officially decided that he was the same breed as Tamaki.

Once they arrived at the supermarket everyone went their separate ways, excited to explore a commoners shop. Abbey had went with Ramey to try to find Haruhi to see how she and Tamaki was doing, but since it was such a crowded place the could-be-twins managed to lose each other.

When the Host's maid realized she was lost, the childhood fear of losing-mummy-and-never-being-found-again began to kick in. Abbey tried to see if she could find any of her friends, not caring if it was the shady twins or even Kyoya. In the English girl's opinion, being in a new situation all by yourself is much worse than being grabbed at random times or having a threat constantly hanging over your head.

"Abbey?" The said girl stopped her panicking and turned to the owner of the voice which called her, it was Ranka. "Let me guess, you got lost didn't you?" Abbey blushed and rubbed the back of head out of embarrassment. "Follow me, I'll take you to Haruhi." The English girl followed the red-headed cross-dresser to where Haruhi was. Along the way she saw all the other hosts, including Ramey but Abbey had a feeling Ranka wanted to talk to her so didn't go towards her best friend. Ranka suddenly motioned for Abbey to stop, she did so.

"Look at my little girl with a boy." The English maid was surprised the man knew English, is it only rich people who don't know it? "Today has made me realize that I only have a small amount of time left, before my precious daughter will want that special person in her life." Ranka sighed. "Without me..." Abbey felt a tug at her heart. The shy girl wrote in her note pad and tapped Ranka's shoulder when she finished.

"Haruhi isn't the type of person to forget about the people she cares about, you won't be kicked out of her life. I know it's horrible to think about it, but when Haruhi has her first heart-break she'll need your to support more than anyone else's." Ranka visibly twitched. " Even during a relationship Haruhi is going to need advice from her father, weather she admits it or not. The time hasn't come yet, so just enjoy the time you have with Haruhi and worry about the future later."

"That was actually some good advice, thank you Abbey." The man ruffled Abbey's hair, she accepted it with a smile, Ranka was a good person. "But I have a question." The Host's maid looked at Ranka curiously, "How do you know how to deal with heart-breaks?" At this Abbey froze, she didn't want to go down this path ever again.

"My older sister just got over her heart-break recently, I had helped her through it." She wrote down. The girl knows lying is bad, but Abbey convinced herself it was for a good cause. Luckily Ranka bought it.

"Oh what a poor dear, I'm glad she got over it." The two silently agreed the conversation was over and continued watching Haruhi and Tamaki shop together.

To an outsider it looked like Abbey was stalking her friend, but in reality the girl was remembering what had happened before. Before and after the accident that permanently traumatized Abigail Saddler...

* * *

**Well how was that? I don't really have an opinion on this chapter, though that's probably due to the fact I'm tired... :)**

**Am I getting too boring? Is that why I hardly get any reviews at the moment? Thank you to xxrxuxsxtxyx who gave me confidence to do this chapter! I know you didn't review much but every little helps. :)**

**The next chapter you'll find out why class 1A and 1B were placed together in chapter 2 (at last!) **

**Remember to review as it gives me confidence to continue this and ideas are welcomed! :)**


End file.
